I will change your destiny…
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Since I saw it that way, I could not think of anything else. Of all the people to whom it could have happened, it had to be it. I will give anything to happen before the trigger occurs. And you know what...? My wish has come true. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he. version française sur wattpan avec ça après le nom du site /story/168162899-je-te-sauverai
1. Chapter 01 : the arrival

**June 10, 2018**

In his room, a young man with dark hair and blue eyes found himself on his computer looked at his YouTube subscription list to see a new trailer of Kingdom Hearts 3. Like all fans of this saga of video games, he started the video just after seeing it in his list, a lot of what he thought was in the game was confirmed. A world on the Snow Queen, the discovery that Larxene is a member of the True Organization XIII. But there is one thing he did not see coming ...

The only thing he did not want to see...

Aqua with bleached hair and amber eyes and all that was visible from his darkened outfit.

In his head, two hypotheses appeared: either she had succumbed after having wandered so long in the darkness. Either she became one of Xehanort's 13 researchers of darkness... But either she had succumbed after having wandered so long in the darkness. When the time comes in the game, he will have to face it... And surely the killed...

This revelation does not only shock him. She destroyed it...

 **September 6, 2018**

It had been 4 days since classes started again. And almost 3 months that the young man had heard the news. This was the beginning of mathematics classes, as in all other classes, he did not pay attention to what the teacher said and looked out the window, but. Where the other teachers have left him alone knowing him and suspecting that it is not for nothing that he is in this state, he walked towards him as he explains the lesson and once at his table Clapping his hands the resonant noise in the whole room startling the students except the person to whom this action is intended.

"Listen to me, Aaron! I doubt that he owes things to you that hurt you! But here, it's not your place! It's high school! So you'll be very good and focus on the course where I put you an hour of glue!" Shouted the teacher, giving the name of the young man who remained indifferent to his threat and did not move. "And you'll look at me when I talk to you!" Shouted again the teacher before grabbing him by the hair to force him to look at him.

But what the teacher saw in Aaron's eyes was not the look he hoped to see. He wanted to see a look of anger and animosity for at least showing that he listens to it. Instead, he saw a look almost empty, uninterested and sad, as if tears wanted to escape and his eyes stopped them as he looked down. The teacher noticed something else too, his arms seemed leaner than at the end of the previous school year, as if he was eating only the bare minimum.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Aaron put away the little business he took out of his bag, got up and left in the direction of his next class while the grip of the professor's hand on his hair loosened.

"Hey, go back to your place the clock is me, understand!" Shouted the teacher so that Aaron did not care and through the door.

A little later, it's the sport class and Aaron and all the students are in the high school gym with punch bags out, while the teacher was doing his usual introductory speech, he left for On the first day, the students simply hit in bags or play friendly games with protections.

Aaron was the first student to do what he chose, the punch bags, but without the gloves, which the teacher noticed.

"Aaron, I said you had to put on some protections." Said the professor.

But Aaron did not listen to him and continued to hit the bag while the professor kept warning him. He finally grabbed his right arm, which ended with Aaron giving him a left hook in the ribcage where the heart was in full beating, letting go of Aaron's arm, which continued to hit the bag. strikes with more and more intensity. While a dialogue of the Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer sounded in his head.

"You're too late."

At that moment, he slammed into the punching bag while his hands were covered with blood from the blows in the bag.

Finally, several hours later, he was at home and took a sermon from his father for his attitude in high schools he ignored and went directly to his room where he collapsed on the bed after closing the lock of his door and put a headphone over his ears looping the theme of Aqua.

He doesn't even go downstairs to eat and stays on listening to the Aqua theme which makes it even more depressing for him now. But he does not care.

"All I wish... It happened enough to prevent that. And stop this crap review from being tampered with... be a keyblade master strong enough to help you and your friends..." Said Aaron in a whispering voice.

Suddenly, the box of his game lit up and he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself in a room that looked like anything but his, and even closer to Ventus in Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep. By placing his left hand on his forehead, feeling a slight headache, he saw that his hand was wearing a glove with a kind of button on it and when he got up in a sitting position, he saw that he was no longer wearing his headphones and that his clothes were different.

He now wears a black T-shirt with white streaks reminiscent of veins entirely on top, topped with a white jacket with short sleeves and a black zipper, his right hand does not wear a glove, as a trousers a tracksuit of black sport with white zipper at the bottom of the legs and monochrome shoes with dark gray laces.

Seeing what room he is in and the change of clothes, he decided in doubt, to see if what he really wanted happened he held out his right hand to try to reveal a Keyblade and he arrived there with success, but the Keyblade he summoned surprised him.

Its stem has the appearance of blue energy blades of the boss that shines continuously. It has a theme related to time: the end of the stem looks like a watch or a chronometer, and the bit of the key is formed of points resembling clock hands; in addition, the key ring is an hourglass.

This is the No Name Keyblade.

The front door opened revealing a person who shocked Aaron, it's Aqua in the flesh. But it's the same look as in Birth By Sleep, showing that she has not yet succumbed, and even showing that it's at least shortly before the game starts. And given the face they both are equally shocked at each other's eyes.

"Master! He's awake!" She shouted as she walked out of the room quickly to warn her master.

Aaron blinked several times, wondering if it was not the overdose of Kingdom Hearts music that made him see that.

Later, Aqua's master, Eraqus arrives in the room alone while Aaron gets up and stretched.

"Then there's another keyblade master outside me, Yen Sid, and Xehanort." Said Eraqus.

"What?" Asked Aaron wondering if he course.

"You don't have to hide it from us. My friend, Yen Sid couldn't see things about you. You are a master like us, however, he doesn't know anything about your training or why you appeared unconscious in the courtyard of this castle. "Said Eraqus.

"I'll do better to play the game." Aaron thought, before making his Keyblade appear again and looking at Eraqus with a serious look.

"Yeah. But sorry for you the way I got here is the black hole. No memory. By the way, my name is Aaron." Said Aaron introducing himself to Eraqus.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eraqus. It's nothing. We will find an explanation." Said Eraqus before directing a hand toward the door. "I would like us to go to the class to assess your abilities." He said.

Aaron removed his Keyblade and walked out of the room before being guided by Eraqus outside to a field where Aqua and his friends Terra and Ventus were training, fighting each other and stopping when they saw Eraqus and Aaron came to them and bowed before standing upright.

"Hello to you, my name is Aaron. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Aaron politely introduced himself, before the 3 students showed up before Erqus spoke.

"I'd like one of you to fight it, each one to judge his abilities." Said Eraqus.

"But why, master? It is also a master of the Keyblade too so why evaluate it." Asked Ventus.

"Because I want to know what kind of master of the Keyblade he is." Said Eraqus exposing discretely doubts about membership in light or darkness Aaron.

"I'm here in case you forgot. And I admit that I am curious about their level. I'm not against it, but I do not want to risk one of them being hurt." Said Aaron.

"You'll only have to restrain yourself." Said Eraqus showing he will not let Aaron avoided this test.

"Ok." Said Aaron, shrugging his shoulders before revealing his Keyblade.

"Terra, you'll start." Said Eraqus before Terra conjured his keyblade and stood before Aaron.

" Are you ready." Asked Terra.

" I am waiting for you." Said Aaron feeling his instincts take over.

Terra started to attack Aaron who dodged him and used his Keyblade to attack him and when Terra parried him, he dropped his Keyblade making Terra believe that he would attack by showing his Keyblade in his hand to surprise him and lead his Keyblade to ward off the future assault. But he grabbed it in his left hand holding it upside down to successfully hit his chest using the surprise effect. Terra resumed the fight by adapting to Aaron's tactics, but he changed to a quick and agile style combining punch and foot in addition to the Keyblade before Terra found himself on the ground. He was getting ready to get up. But Aaron found himself in front of him his Keyblade a few inches from his heart before spreading it and extending his hand to help him with this statement. What he accepted.

"Good fight." Said Aaron with a friendly smile.

"Thank you. I didn't expect a change of style of combat so fast. Said Terra giving him the same smile.

"Well... who's next"? Asked Aaron.

Ventus despite being seen the stinging defeat of Terra was devoted to at least tried his luck. They get ready for the fight and once he starts, Ventus attacks smoothly and quickly while Aaron just defensively aiming at the legs in his attacks as Ventus dodges before taking a hit with his grip. Keyblade returned from Aaron in the belly.

" That's enough. At Aqua's turn." Said Eraqus ending the fighting Aqua seeing the shot in the stomach was strong while Ventus was assisted by Aaron to join Eraqus Aqua and Terra while it directed to the party served Arena.

Aaron stood in front of Aqua a few feet away and changed his fighting posture with a break similar to that of Aqua, but with his left hand in the back.

"You will not hold you back, I hope?" Said Aqua wondering why he changes his fighting stance.

"If that's what you hope for, no luck, I'm for gender equality." Said Aaron before the fight started.

Aqua attacked Aaron in whatever way she could, but unfortunately for her, he saw them all and attacked directly as if he did not want to waste time. Then when their Keyblade finally get in touch with each other and he settles, Aaron rethought having succumbed in the trailer and lowered his guard making it won surprising everyone except Aaron whose heart was beating too fast to this focused on what happened.

"Good game." Congratulated Aaron getting up.

"Thank you. You're doing well, too." Said Aqua before Erqus stepped between them.

"Aqua, go with Ventus and Terra. It's me tested its strength now." Said Eraqus showing his keyblade.

Eraqus attacked Aaron directly without giving him the time to prepare and Aaron managed to retaliate as a realization hit him. Xehanort is not the only fool in all the shit that has happened. Eraqus was indirectly responsible for it by inviting Xehanort to examine the Terra and Aqua mastery symbol by naivety, he would not have tampered with the ordeal for Terra to use darkness during the ordeal. Nothing that awaits them would have happened.

Looking back at Aaron, he let himself get carried away by anger and dominated Eraqus with the same techniques as Eraqus 'three apprentices, but realizing that he was getting too brutal grabbed Eraqus' Keyblade and made his own disappear.

"I'm giving up." Said Aaron acknowledging that by being carried away, he lost.

"Aqua, Terra, Ventus, can you leave us alone with him?" Asked what Eraqus those apprentices was immediately made.

"You acted wisely. When you realized that you let the darkness take you away, you decided to calm down and end the fight." Said Eraqus.

"No. I stopped, because I knew that if I continued my anger go get carried away. That's all." Said Aaron as an idea crossed his mind.

"Anger leads to darkness." Retorted Eraqus.

"Terra, yet he has it in him." Said Aaron making widen eyes Eraqus. "And yes, I noticed it. But I think I know how at least the attenuated ones. Said Aaron.

"Really?" Asked Eraqus.

"Yeah. I suggest that you teach your students how to ignore this constant temptation when you face creatures of darkness." Aaron suggested.

"And what can I trust you to do?" Asked Eraqus.

"Nothing. Except that I'm not like your black coat friend. I don't know maybe not how I arrived, but I remember why I wanted to be here. When I heard about this place, I wanted to come to help you keep your students away from darkness." Said Aaron lying for his plan to succeed.

Eraqus thinks for a few seconds before accepting his proposal and telling his students that Aaron will also teach them things for some of their training time.


	2. Chapter 02 : Master

A few days later, Aqua wandered around the castle library with a book in his hand to tidy up but heard someone speak and say several swear words as if he was looking for something for a long time without finding it and was frustrated. She reached the part of the library from which the voice came to see Aaron at the top of a ladder looking for a book on the highest shelf.

"But hell, is there a book on it?" Said Aaron still searching.

" Are you searching something?!" Aqua said loud enough to be heard by Aaron who, taken by surprise, slipped off the ladder and fell on your buttocks. "It's okay?" She asked as she stepped forward to help her up.

"Yeah. Even though I know how the guys in the fistinière feel." Said Aaron with humor.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Nah, forget about it." Said Aaron giggling. "And to answer your question, I'm looking for a book on the Keyblade War. All I learned about it is a story for kids and yet I am very curious about it." He said.

"Well in this case, I know why you do not find it." Said Aqua giving her the book she was holding. "I've had it for a while. I finished it a while ago but I did not think to put it back here or I did not have the time." She said as Aaron took it without hurry.

"Thank you." He thanked.

"Why are you so curious?" Aqua asked.

"It's important in the history of people like us. The more we learn the more we can know our enemies of darkness." Replied Aaron.

"It's a good reasoning." Said Aqua.

"That's how we can tackle anything in any world. Learn, adapt, and face." Said Aaron before giving him a friendly smile which Aqua glimpsed a bit of sadness before leaving.

A few weeks later Aaron was training Aqua in a forest near the castle. During her many training fights, Aqua noticed that Aaron was distracted with her but not with Terra and Ventus. She finally stopped attacking her and her Keyblade disappeared and Aaron did the same.

" What's the matter?" Asked Aaron.

"You are always distracted with me. Why?" Aqua asked.

"It's... complicated..." Said Aaron scratching the back of his head.

"We have all our training time." Said Aqua.

"This book on the Keyblade war tells me nothing about what I do not know." Aaron lied, but Aqua believed the lie.

"What are you trying to learn?" Aqua asked.

"As much information as possible about the masters of the Keyblade of the time. We don't know anything about them, whereas without them we might not be there." Said Aaron putting a hand in his pocket to pull out a key ring representing a blue jewel.

"It's true. I wonder why we know so little." Aqua says realizing that the events of this war are almost voluntarily hidden from them.

And they kept arguing until Aqua's training time was over.

Several minutes later, at Aaron's request, Aqua told Terra that he wanted to see him in the forest and he went there to find a man in purple armor and with a style more aggressive than his.

"Who are you"? Terra asked before the person in armor did not reveal a particular design Keyblade.

It is a long Keyblade that appears chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard is predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which are lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. A blue eye is also set in the head of the blade.

This is the Chaos Ripper Keyblade.

The man in armor rushed at him attacking him. He dodged the attack, showed his Keyblade and began a fight where the man in armor was content to be the most aggressive blending fist and Keyblade. Terra defended himself as best he could before finally being surrounded by a black aura. He fired a black ray that struck a hand and the helmet of the armored man broke revealing a hand now bruised by the shards of metal and Aaron's face with a trickle of blood on the left side of his skull.

"Aaron, it's you!" Said Terra realizing what he has done.

Aaron got up and removed his armor by taking a potion out of his jacket and applied it to his hand, removing his wounds.

"I admit I may have pushed you a little further." Said Aaron laughing a bit despite his head injury.

"I'm sorry, I gave in to darkness during the fight. Said Terra feeling guilty.

"But don't say bullshit like that." Said Aaron, surprising Terra. "You did not succumb to it. Things are not so binary. There is certainly good and bad. But bad things can be done with good intentions, and vice versa. The most important thing is not to get lost." He said.

"But, Master Eraqus says that you must never succumb to darkness." Said Terra."And in a sense, he isn't wrong. We can use them, but not succumb to them. And the best thing to do is stay calm in combat. You don't need to have rabies in your stomach to beat you. Don't think about what happens if loses. Think of that feeling of pride that you will have once you win. And if it's against your friends during your exams or a friendly fight, think about happiness they will feel. You'll see, it helps to relativize." Said Aaron.

"I see. Thank you, Aaron. You're really a good teacher". Said Terra.

"At the same time, I'm more open-minded, that's all." Said Aaron.

"And how did you change the look of your Keyblade?" Terra asked before Aaron pulled out the key ring of his keyblade.

"I simply changed the keychain. It allows to change its appearance and its characteristics. Eraqus gave it to me a week after my arrival." Aaron replied by changing the turnkey to return to the Nameless.

"I simply changed the keychain. It allows to change its appearance and its characteristics. Eraqus gave it to me a week after my arrival." Aaron replied by changing the turnkey to return to the Nameless.

Later at the Keyblade Necropolis, Aaron found himself in the area where the final fight of his three students and friends began, wearing a cloak covering all his body from his shoulders. Where all Keybades of fallen bearers during the war were left as a grave. He looked carefully at each row of Keyblade hoping to find that of a particular person. Of the person who during this conflict deserved the least to die. And while he ended up dark on this world, he didn't find the Keyblade sought or even one of four people who helped make this conflict possible.

"If they are not here, then where are they?" He wondered.

"What are you looking for young master?" Asked a voice from behind him.

He turned to see in the only empty aisle of the rows of Keyblades, the person he hates the most in the play saga... Xehanort accompanied by his creation, Vanitas.

"The past. And what are you looking for here?" He said.

"Like any wise and ambitious man, I seek balance." Xehanort replied.

"We both know it's wrong. You're looking for Χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts for you. For the worlds to bend to your will. Because you are a human-looking monster, not caring that the worlds are going to be destroyed. And I came here for two reasons. The first being to find you and kill you." Said Aaron raising an arm towards Xehanort showing his Keyblade pointing straight at his target.

Vanitas popped up his Keyblade and prepared to fight, but Xehanort motioned him to stay away.

"So you want to fight me. A fight between masters could be entertaining." Xehanort said.

"You have no fucking idea." Said Aaron before giving a shot in the empty deKeyblade sending projectiles rights Xehanort who dodged.

As the fight progressed, he was brutal with Xehanort and Aaron clashing with each other with one hand in the back. The fight was difficult for Xehanort who tired as and when. He finally tried everything for the whole and was about to stab himself with the tip of his Keyblade. But Aaron's Keyblade stretched out and hit the Keyblade disarming Xehanort as he was close to him and unsheathed a dagger with his free hand to stab Xehanort in the heart.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be dead. But I know too many things to save your life." Said Aaron has his ear before pushing the dagger enough into Xehanort's heart to finish it off.

Xehanort's lifeless body eventually fell to the ground as Aaron took his Keyblade before making it disappear and watching Vanitas.

"You know, you can bar yourself." Said Aaron to Vanitas who had his Keyblade pointed at him.

"And why ? Who says you aren't going to kill me?" Said Vanitas with arrogantly.

"For I have nothing against you. You can live your life now. Without having to do what Xehanort wanted. Take advantage of it for I do not know, open a shop, play the masked avengers, deal with the case of evil that there is in the worlds, go to whores, this kind of thing." Said Aaron winning a Vanitas laugh.

"You're a big number, you. Do you realize the mistake of leaving a being like me alive?" Said Vanitas.

"Yeah. So break down, empty the gargoyle, and live your life." Said Aaron bursting out laughing Vanitas who disappeared into a dark portal.

Aaron now alone, looked at the night sky before seeing a light form towards a kind of underground tunnel, about a hundred yards to the left of where he went to enter this makeshift cemetery.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Said Aaron heading towards the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 03: Oracle

Aaron began to descend steps to a door with the symbol of Union Ursus black above with yellow eyes, like those of the heartless, where a black coat like those used to move safely in the dark corridors. He opened the door and saw in a dark circle-shaped room with a door in front of the entrance, the floor lit up revealing to be the same symbol above the front door is too dark to be visible. With someone in the center.

An imposing man wearing a hooded black cape is covering a dark gray robe, a black shirt and scarf, and embroidered with purple. Hiding his face under a black bear mask with yellow eyes. Like Aced, but a dark version.

"What the fuck?" Aaron asked before the Dark Aced brought out his Keyblade.

Aaron, feeling that he was going to attack, showed his own, and the Dark Aced rushed to Aaron.

Aqua woke with a start at a nightmare and ran to Aron's room to see that he wasn't showing that he had not been back for several hours.

"Please, this dream isn't what I believe." Said Aqua sigh of fear.

At the same time with Aaron, the fight raged between him and the Dark Aced. Where the Dark Aced used brute-force attacks, Aaron used speed taking advantage of his opponent's slowness. But it wasn't enough because he also arrived parried and fought back quickly enough. He therefore took the risky gamble of using brute force as well. In addition to some shots of the dark Aceed given in the void Aaron approached to attack him and he managed to gain the advantage and finally disarmed before cutting it in two at once.

Aaron looked at Aced's Keyblade and took it in his hand before it disappeared into his hand. The floor of the room shone and resumed its normal color while the circle above the door in front of that to enter the union symbol Unicornus in the same being that was the floor of the room before taking over its original color.

He entered the new room where there is a version of Ira with the same differences with the original as the Dark Aced. Making him the Dark Ira.

Aaron showed his Keyblade in his turn and a new fight began. This time he was fast and strong, every blow given or spell cast by the Dark Ira Aaron blocked gave him pain in the arm weakening his attacks. But he ends up using the speed of the Dark Ira against him by avoiding his move without moving his Keyblade so that the Dark Ira cuts himself alone. His Keyblade falls into Aaron's free hand as the room as before resumes the original colors of the symbol of the union to which it is assigned while the circle of the door in front of the entrance takes on the appearance symbol of the union Anguis with the same effect as the two previous ones.

He entered the new room, which, like the two previous ones, has the floor with the effigy of the symbol above the front door, where there is an Invi version with the same differences as the Aced and Ira. dark. Making her the Dark Invi

Aaron, still his Keyblade in hand decided to attack first, but at the last moment the Dark Invi gave him a powerful Keyblade shot in the right shoulder. The pheasant decided to use his left hand to fight and seeing that as a snake, the Dark Inviid stays calm and slow until it decides to attack quickly, accurately and strongly, he decided to adopted the same style by taking a harmless combat position. The Dark Invi remained calm and thoughtful face of Aaron position change, before finally attacking and Aaron finally parry his shot and make it fall before blocking it with his Keyblade against the ground and he saw the lips of the Dark Invi moved before she spoke with her voice sounding a little deformed.

"Save..." She said before freeing herself from Aaron's grip and attacking her before Aaron applied the same method as she did and attacked her at the last moment, which worked with a fatal blow. where the heart is supposed to be found.

The killing leaving like Ira and Aced, his Keyblade while a last word rang in the room while the symbol of his union serving as floor to the room takes the original colors while at the door at the other end of the have the symbol above the union Leopardus with the same colors as the others at the entrance.

"... her..." Said the Dark Invi's voice sounding more like Invi's normal voice.

"What does she mean?" Aaron wondered before taking the Invi Keyblade in his disappeared hand.

He went to the next room visibly empty with the same floor as the others. Aaron looked around but saw no one before being attacked from behind by a version of Gula like the three previous dark Foretellers confronted. Making him the Dark Gula.

The Dark Gula quickly and unpredictably attacked Aaron who dodged or parried as best he could. Unfortunately, with his previous fights, Aaron was weaker against Gula who arrived safely with the serious injury to the chest.

Unfortunately, because of battles against the other dark Foretellers he faced, he was too weak to emulate his fighting style and tried to use Ira's fighting style as best suited to his situation. But Gula managed to dodge his attempts. Aaron with what happened lately, he had a risky idea, but decided to apply it. He attacked Gula who dodged, but before he could be attacked, he was impaled in the chest by Xehanort's Keybkade appearing in his free hand before making it disappear.

"Thank you..." Said the Dark Gula sounding like his normal voice before he disappeared. Leaving his Keyblade like all others and the ground takes again the original colors of the symbol of the union.

Aaron took it and then it disappeared into that, but that's what Aaron thinks is the last door. He used all the potions that he priced with him for this neat and entered the room which is totally plunged into darkness the door does not close leaving him in the dark.

"Fuck, who's the idiot who turned off the light!" Shouted comically Aaron.

Suddenly a light sprung from the ground revealing a fold of the awakening of Kingdom Hearts X, but the ends are monochromatic with the dark versions of the unions with on the symbol of his union Ava with the same differences as with the other Foretellers, becoming Dark Ava.

"What's happened?" Asked Aaron, saddened by what he sees.

"The war changes someone." Said Dark Ava.

"But you were the sweetest, sweetest Foreteller, and the one who had the least chance of succumbing. Why?" Said Aaron understanding what the Dark Invi had to say.

"I couldn't any more. I was the only one to desire peace between the unions. But even in my own union he reaped the luxs just out of greed and proved that they were better than the others. What good is fighting for the light if in the doings the emotions closest to the darkness motivates us. Look at my friends. The other Foretellers succumbed and hung as I fought against the darkness of my heart prevented all who found and tried to enter to find me. All these deaths. Because of our master who did not even try to help us fix things and preferred to disappear." Said Dark Ava.

"We agree with the Luxs and your master. But you forgot one thing. Succumbed to his inner darkness has never been good. Look what happened to your friends. Let me help you." Said Aaron trying to sound the dark Ava.

"It's too late for me. And it will be soon for you too." Said Dark Ava revealing his Keyblade and attacking Aaron.

Aaron just blocked the blows and tried the Dark Ava while trying to resonate it unsuccessfully. He decided to defend himself and attack him with regret and he ended up being thrown to the ground by the Dark Ava.

"You see, with good intentions, it's useless to fight. Because we are sure to lose and sink in despair." Said Dark Ava.

"Forgive me..." Said Aaron.

"Why will I forgive you?" Asked Dark Ava.

"For that." Said Aaron before crushing the back of his gloved hand against the ground illuminating his body before he hit the dark-faced Ava in the face, letting her grip on Aaron pulling him up in his Keyblade armor in hand.

He decided to use all the specifics of his Keyblade to face Dark Ava before stabbing his heart with his Keyblade before he removed it and Dark Ava did not fall to the ground any trace of darkness disappearing from his body and returning to his clothes, his coat and his skin their original color. Aaron removed his Keyblade and approached her and straightened her back to face him.

"I'm really sorry. Said Aaron looking down at the floor.

"It's nothing. You brought me back to the light, even if only for a moment. You've all faced us and vanquished ... Rare are the carriers or master of the Keyblade to be able to claim that. You brought us all back to the light." Said Ava putting a hand on Aaron's face, which fell before he caught her and squeezed her.

"Don't say that. You'll live, give me time to take you to another world, I know someone who can help you." Said Aaron realizing the mistake of using all his potions earlier. "You have to live to at least avoid the mistakes of the past taking the risk of reproducing." Said Aaron hiding the fact that he wants one of his favorite characters whom he was sure of death to survive.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for me. You have collected the 6 Keyblades that the master of the masters to entrust to his apprentices. And you saved the five Foretellers from their fate. Thank you for everything... Foreteller of the keys." Said Ava before handing a book of prophecies and his Keyblade to Aaron before his lifeless body with a few tears of Aaron falling on his face.

Aaron removed Ava's Keyblade and lifted Ava's lifeless body before placing it on the ground before taking one of Fenrir's many rusty versions to dig a hole deep enough to hold Ava's body after Having placed it there, he put the whole earth back on the body before engraving on the Keyblade with which he dug the hole: "Here lie Ava. Master of the exemplary Keyblade, and a fair friend." And plant it on the ground just behind the part of the freshly-stuffed hole where Ava's head is.

"Rest in peace..." Said Aaron.

Aaron then returned to the land of departure, the book of prophecies that Ava gave him and went to Aqua's room to see her lying on her back-to-the-door bed. He sat down on a bed in front of the door to enjoy her asleep to make a confession that he would never dare to tell her if she was awake.

"I'm sorry if I worried you and the others. I had something important to do. I sought to find someone I cared about... In the end be forced to kill. I even got attacked by another Keyblade master that I killed too. I hope I don't have to kill anyone anymore. But I want you to know if I ever die in another escapade even if I haven't planned, that the time I spent with you is among the best moments of my life. Ven and Terra too, but they aren't the same. Because the feelings I have for you are stronger than mere friendship." Said Aaron before inspired doing everything not to think about what he was forced to do or visualize the image of Aqua having succumbed in the trailer. "I love you Aqua. I know that as you sleep, so you can not hear me. But it takes a weight off my heart to tell you... Good night, Aqua." He said before leaving for his room and closed the door to Aqua's.

But without his knowledge, Aqua was awake and heard everything that Aaron said. And now she stared at the window in front of her bed not knowing how to take everything that her friend who taught him how to handle the Keyblade and resisted the darkness just told him.


	4. Chapter 04: The apple

Three weeks later, in the course of the Aqua Departure Party, Ventus and Terra saw Aaron arrive in front of them with an amused expression on his face.

"Thank you for spoiling your day off to help me find what I'm looking for." Aaron thanked.

"Don't worry we had nothing to do." Aqua said winning a nod from Ventus and Terra.

"Yeah, plus we're going to another world. It doesn't fail." Ventus said.

"Wait, are you telling me that you have never visited another world?" Asked Aaron.

"Ven come from another world and lost my memory, me and Terra, we just got around and we just learned to use our gliders." Said Aqua.

"I see. So you go live your first experience of traveling to another world. When that happened to me I visited another for the first time, I could almost not hold up. At the same time I was a kid." Said Aaron hiding his excitement playing the game for his plan.

"Yeah." Ventus said.

Aqua pressed the two buttons on his elbows, Ventus and Terra on the one on their respective shoulders, and Allan pressed the button on his glove. The 4 Keyblade users are each in their respective armor. And vehicles seem to be based on an overboard for Ventus, a bike for Terra and like a hovercraft Aqua, all inspired in their designs by their respective Keyblade.

Aaron has a pair of wings with the motif of a clock. The 4 Keyblade users leave in the Atlas, being guided by Aaron and they arrive in a dark and lugubrious forest.

In this world, in a room of a castle with different books and potions scattered on tables, a woman wearing a purple dress with a cape and a black balaclava wearing a golden crown and a pronounced makeup on the eyelids and the eyes. Lipstick holding a heart-shaped gold box stood in front of a mirror with a theater mask on it.

"Magic mirror on the wall. Tell me who is the most beautiful." Said the woman before the mask is moving lips and speak.

"Alas, it is still not you my queen. Snow White is still alive, and another woman much more beautiful than you has appeared in addition to her. Hair and blue eyes, silouhette accentuating its beauty and a face comparable to that of an angel." Replied the mirror spirit.

"It's impossible, his heart is in this box and no one can appear anywhere." Said the queen.

"The hunter has deceived you with the heart of a doe. When to the second woman, she does not come from this world." Said the spirit of the mirror.

The Queen was then seized with immense anger. How could a woman from another world dare to steal from him the title that comes back to him, and this hunter who fooled him. She decided to use her best stratagem against her competitors.

"Give me the places where they are." Ordered the queen.

At the same time, the quartet was in a dreary forest.

"So what are we looking for?" Ventus asked.

"Well, Ven, it's a flower race that only finds in this world. But it is extremely rare. So I thank you again for helping me." Aaron said, giving them a picture of the flower he's looking for.

"What will this flower serve you for?" Terra asked.

"To develop a potion that could net us a hell of a hand in combat. We are looking for each other on our side and we find ourselves here as soon as we find them, all right." Said Aaron giving directions, which his "students" who nodded before leaving.

" _Well, where is the mine of the dwarves?_ " Aaron thought as he walked in a direction close to Aqua's, but far enough away.

An hour later Aqua continues to look for this flower without success.

After all, if a Master of the Keyblade is looking for a potion, this potion is really effective. But also hoping to please the young man who indirectly confessed his love for her. For some reason she will never confess, being also her second teacher, the first being the teacher who serves him as a father figure.

She then heard someone falling not far from her and saw an apple rolled towards her, she there picked up and looked in the direction from which the apple is coming to see an old hideous-looking woman resembling witches in accounts with a black rag on the floor. She went to her for help to get up.

" Are you okay?" Aqua asked the old woman.

"Yes, my child. Thank you for your help." Thanked the old woman before Aqua.

"Holding you let him down." Said Aqua preparing to put in the basket of the old woman.

"No, take it as a thank you. You know, I still have a lot. I would like to sell them but the villagers find them infective. If only one person can taste one and tell me that it tastes good." Said the old woman.

Aqua felt sad for the old woman before she decided to bite into the apple for the taste and find out if what the old woman said is true. But once a piece of apple swallowed, she fell unconscious, causing a great diabolical laugh and satisfied with the old woman.

"Finally, my two rivals are out and I'm the most beautiful of this world!" Cried the old woman before running to the outside of the forest still laughing.

Alerted by the evil laughter, the three friends of Aqua leave towards their source to see Aqua unconscious... close to a flower identical to the one that Aaron looks for as the latter rushed to Aqua.

"Aqua! AQUA !" Aaron shook her shaking before taking her pulse to feel it, revealing that she is still alive. "Thank God..." Aaron sighed in relief before recalling an important detail. The film from which this world is drawn.

"What does she have?" Ventus asked.

"She was poisoned. She isn't dead but in a kind of coma." Aaron said before reaching Aqua's reach in his arms like a young groom. "We have to find a safe place where to put it first. Said Aaron calmly before getting out of the forest.

They walked on until they found a house where there were seven dwarves all dressed in different clothes and looking like they had different personalities around a sort of glass coffin where there is a beautiful young woman asleep.

"Who is this young woman?" Terra asked.

"It was sweetness embodied..." Answered the first dwarf.

"She sang us songs..." Continued the second dwarf.

"And gave us a smile..." Continued the third dwarf.

"She told us a wonderful story..." Said the fourth dwarf.

"About the love and the prince she had met." Pursued fifth dwarf.

"She always gave us a kiss before we went to work..." Said the sixth dwarf.

"She was so nice... She made us better." Said The second dwarf.

"You had to love him a lot." But what happened to him?" Said Ventus.

"The wicked queen was jealous of the beauty of Snow White. She used her powers to turn herself into an old witch and gave her a poisoned apple." Said the first dwarf.

"When we got here, it was already too late. We found the princess inanimate..." Said the second dwarf.

"And we could not wake her up." Said the first dwarf.

"Can not we do anything?" Ventus asked.

"Unless someone can spit the piece to the wicked queen, I think we willn't know how to ward off the spell." Says the sixth dwarf.

"Then I go to her castle and force her to give me the cure." Said Aaron posing Aqua's unconscious body on the grass. "Watched the area agree." Said Aaron to Terra and Ventus with a calm terror.

"It is true?" Asked one of the dwarves.

"I think our friend was a victim of the same thing. And trust me, if that's the case, she'll be lucky to be alive." Said Aaron before leaving for the castle visible from the full.

Once he arrived in front of the door to go to the tower where the wicked queen saw that she was stuck, he kicked it and moved forward and pushed the door in the same way. his way to reach the room where the wicked queen is sitting in front of her mirror.

"How dare you come this way here?" The queen asked with a touch of contempt.

"You have poisoned a person who is dear to me bitch. So don't yelled at me on the fact of do something. You must know her, she has an angel face with hair and blue eyes." Said Aaron with a disdain more than pronounced.

"Only my beauty counts in this world. Your friend was only an obstacle to affirm mine in this world." "Said the evil queen.

Aaron showed his Keyblade and put it on a table, still holding it.

"You say you're beautiful, but all I see is vanity, jealousy, hate..." Said Aaron, walking down his Keyblade on the table, knocking down all the material the queen uses to make her potions.

"What are you doing ?! "Shouted the evil queen.

"Simply screwed up your material until you tell me how to cure it of poisoning and if you tell me not I'll be a lot less nice." Said Aaron and once he finished dropping the material and he picked up a piece of glass on the floor.

"Do you really think I'll say it?" "Said the evil queen haughtily.

Aaron contented himself with throwing the piece of glass in the direction of the wicked queen scraping his face leaving a mark of blood.

"If you want, I will make you even worse until you give me this remedy." Said Aaron restraining himself from the slain and doing his best to make his rage.

"How dare you?! Magic wall mirror, make disappear this intruder once and for all!" She ordered.

"Alas, Majesty, I can not satisfy you. My only power is to tell the truth." Said the spirit of the mirror.

"Do you dare to challenge your queen?" The queen said pulling a potion out of her dress and throwing it on the mirror.

The mirror lit up and Aaron was carried inside. The spirit of the mirror was physically in front of him and as the spirit of the mirror was about to attack him and Aaron decided to remove his Keyblade and used Xehanort's and attacked the spirit of the mirror beating him with a single attack. filled with rage.

He came out of the mirror and faced the terrifying queen.

"What are you doing to me?!" The evil queen shouted before Aaron grabbed him by the collar and broke a window hidden by a curtain and leaned it close to the void.

"Give me the cure, dirty whore. Where you will make an express trip to the ground floor of your castle." Said Aaron loosening more and more his grip to increase the stresses of the wicked queen.

"Alright Alright! A kiss of the being she loves! Here is the remedy! Shouted the queen, dead with fear.

"Thank you." Said Aaron before thrusting her back into the room and stabbing her with the Keyblade in the heart and touring as if he closed a lock. And once that's done he removed it.

"Oh my god... what did I do?" The queen said before being knocked out by Aaron.

"She will surely be more livable with her darkness locked up." Said Aaron removing his Keyblade before heading to the ground floor where he had noticed the prince earlier before entering.

"Are you looking for someone?" Aaron asked to start the conversation.

"Yes, there is a princess I saw here a few days ago. She is beautiful and has such a beautiful voice. Was it just a dream?" Said the prince.

"You will not talk about Snow White by chance?" Said Aaron.

"Yes, we met. A song brought us together. Has something happened to him?" Said the prince.

"Yeah follow me I'm going to take you to her and everything is explained to you on the way." Said Aaron to whom the prince immediately nodded.

Aaron did as he said by failing to say that he threatened to kill the queen for the information and once arrived the prince opened the glass coffin and did as Aaron said and kissed Snow White making it wakes up.

"How it is possible?" Ventus asked.

"A kiss of the loved one will break the curse." Said Aaron before looking at Aqua with sadness. "But for her we can't know who can break it." He said.

"You can." Terra said shocking the master of the Keyblade.

" What are you talking about." Said Aaron."You should see the way she looked at you when you did not look at her. Or the way she defended you when we criticized your ways of teaching us to defend ourselves against the temptation to use darkness. She loves you, but she doesn't want to show it." Terra said.

"But if it isn't the case and you're wrong. I will only steal her first kiss as she sleeps. And should be the worst garbage to do that." Said Aaron.

"Shut up and try!" Ventus shouted, surprising the two older people.

Aaron faced with this sudden takeover of Ventus felt compelled to abdicate. But before he decided to sing a song that will probably be the last thing he could say.

(N / A: The following song is a translation (and adaptaion for stuck to the situation is the universe of Kingdom Hearts) of the Jamfiction 02 on Newt Scamander here is the link for the listened if you wish: watch?v=uDwU9xhmgkQ)

"To ward off a spell

No need to scream

I don't speak loudly

I let my actions speak

I can see your distress

Even without the eye of the master

For your friends, your destiny leave you

Alone with all your hauntings

Seeing us introverts

They ridicule us

Did they not see by contempt

The bottom of our hearts?

So many misunderstood animals

We need to be saved

So I will prevent human stupidity

To massacre them

I feel very suspicious

I will respect your space

Like the destiny waiting for you

Your fear takes the place

A venom makes you heavier

You were hurt

Every being deserves love

And every life to be neat

So many misunderstood animals

We need to be saved

So I will prevent human stupidity

To massacre them

And from the humblest of Nekos

At the biggest of the Eagliders

All will understand their value

I hope so

Returning from a great war

I have long seen Hell

The raw heart next to the Commantis

I have no tolerance

For any form of suffering

No matter in Town, Land or World

Seeing us weak

They ridicule us

If all these looks weigh on you

Come in my heart

So many misunderstood animals

We need to be saved

So I will prevent human stupidity

To massacre them

And from the humblest of Nekos

At the biggest of the Eagliders

All will understand their value

I hope so

All they will understand your value

I hope so

To ward off a spell

No need to scream

I don't speak loudly

I'm letting you rest." He sang in a soft, almost weeping voice on the last verse before finally kissing Aqua's lips and squinting before opening them.

"You kissed me?" Aqua asked as she and Aaron got up.

Aaron stammered trying to explain the circumstances, but Aqua wrapped his arms around him and kissed him by surprise even more surprising Aaron than Ventus and Terra.

At the same time in the castle of the queen she was impaled by the Keyblade of Vanitas while darkness escapes from her and is absorbed by her attacker.

"I need more." Vanitas said before leaving in a dark hallway.

A little later, the dwarves gave as thanks to Aaron 6 gems of different colors that he hid from the sight of his 3 friends before they left this world to return to theirs.


	5. Chapter 05: Beginning of an adventure

The evening after their return, Aaron cut with the material at his disposal the diamonds that offered him the dwarves so that it looks like eyes like those on key-rings of the Keyblades of Oracles.

2 years passed and Aqua and Aaron became a couple. But living their hidden love of Eraqus for fear of Aqua's reaction if he found out that she was dating someone, her "second teacher" and more. But to live their love hidden even with the help of Terra and Ventus to find them alibis, Eraqus had any suspicions about their relationship.

Tonight for Aqua and Aaron got up in the middle of the night to watch the shooting star rain. Aaron just followed Aqua until they reached the forest entrance.

"Tell me Aqua, why did you bring us here?" He asked his girlfriend.

And instead of a simple answer she pinned him against a tree without warning and kissed him with all his might and with all his passion. The ones to which Aaron could not resist it and the next half-hour was one of their favorite moments when they are alone and safe from prying eyes.

Later, they walked to the training ground to see Ventus asleep on the floor. Aqua approached him and leaned forward when he saw that he was starting to wake up and getting up quickly when he saw Aqua.

"You scared me Aqua." Said Ventus winning an amused laugh of Aqua.

"Maybe, but you should have brought a blanket." Aqua said still amused by the reaction of Ventus.

"Sorry. I had dreamed of a place where I looked at the stars." Ventus said before Aqua ruffled his hair.

"But you have always lived here." Aqua retorted.

"Yeah, I know." Ventus said with a little hesitation.

As he and Aqua sit on the sill and argue Aaron thinks again about a discussion he had with Yen Sid the day after his getaway where he got the Oracle and Xehanort Keyblades, as well as the Oracle's title of key.

 **Flashback**

Aaron climbed the stairs to the tower where Yen Sid resided before finally reaching the top and opening the door leading to his office. He was greeted by the wizard, who looked at him neutrally.

"So, you are the master of the Keyblade that Eras collected." Said Yen Sid winning a nod from Aaron. "Master Xehanort is dead from your hand. Is not it?" He said, winning a new nod.

"Yes. I killed him. But you should know what he was preparing. I prevented his machinations from this realized. You must have seen it in the stars, I suppose." Said Aaron.

"Yes. But not only. You found the keyblade masters who participated in the first Keyblade War and brought them back to the light before they disappeared. And the last one you released made you more than just a master." Yen Sid summed up.

"Yes. Have you spoken to Eraqus?" Asked Aaron.

"Not yet. I thought it necessary to speak with you before leaving him." Said Yen Sid reassuring Aaron.

"In that case, it would be better not to talk to him about it. I do not want him to get ideas like, "I'm with darkness from the beginning and he's next on the list"." Said Aaron nodding to Yen Sid.

"Very well. I would just tell him that Xehanort died fighting the creatures of darkness." Yen Sid agreed.

"Thank you. Even if Xehanort has become a junk of the worst kind, it must at least be respected." Said Aaron before leaving the tower to return to the land of departure to see the contents of the book of prophecies that Ava gave him.

But he was more than surprised to see that the book is blank. Nobody has ever written anything on it. He decided to close it and hide it under his bed so that no one could find it.

 **End of Flashback**

Aaron still thinks of what the book might do for him, having already set up his trap a year ago, while Aqua the scouts to Ventus and Terra who joined them. Then Terra stepped forward preparing a scene that Aaron knows well.

"The exam will take place tomorrow. Someone wants to train?" He asked.

"I do!" Ventus said, revealing his Keyblade.

The three friends clashed as Aaron watched the scene until the fight between Aqua and Terra ended before standing in front of Terra to face Aqua.

"To know how to fight against many is one thing. But..." He said before showing his own Keyblade in one hand and Invi's in another surprising. "Still, we have to be close to surprises." He said before attacking Aqua starting the fight.

This time unlike before he did not hold his shots and used his Keyblade wisely to give a fighting style that prevented Aqua from knowing which side to go to attack.

Later that night when Terra and Ventus had returned to their room, Aqua gave her a different scout. This one was cyan and had instead of the symbol of Eraqus a clock indicating 12:30. Aaron thanked her with a quieter kiss than the one they shared in the forest before asking a fairly important question.

"Do you feel good for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not really. I am really stressed." She replied.

"It's understandable. It's a very important day tomorrow." He said, winning a nod from Aqua.

"Yes. I don't even know what we will do next." Said Aqua worried.

"Why not settle in a quiet world and when there is a crisis take care of it." Aaron said.

"Like policemen?" Aqua asked.

"Yes except that instead of the poorly parked cars, it's Keyblade hits to the monsters of darkness." Said Aaron with a comparison making Aqua laugh.

"It could be, well. But I do not think that Master Eraqus will accept our relationship. Especially after hiding for so long." Aqua said defeatist about it.

"We went without permission for 2 years. I think we can go on longer." Said Aaron before kissing Aqua. "You should go get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you and Terra." Aaron advised.

"You're right. Good night." Aqua said before giving a fucked class to Aaron.

Aaron went to his room for bedtime, but with a bad feeling about Xehanort's death and the events that will follow.

The next day, Terra and Aqua stand straight in front of Eraqus while on one of the three thrones behind him, is Aaron who looks at them with a slight smile to tell them good luck without speaking until Erqus speaks. Ven stayed behind to see his friends pass their exam.

"Today, you pass the examination of the symbol of mastery. Not one, but two keyblade bearers are candidates. This is neither a competition nor a fight for supremacy. It is not a test of will, but of heart. You two can succeed or fail. No doubt our friend, Aaron, who trained you to resist the darkness, does not want to see his friends and students miss their symbol. Are you ready?" Eraqus says.

"Yes!" Say Terra and Aqua.

"Let the trial begin." Eraqus says, revealing his Keyblade and using it to conjure up 5 orb of light in the room.

Aqua and Terra showed up their Keyblade and quickly destroyed them.

"You have easily passed this part of the test. Which brings us to the next. Terra, Aqua, you will face a duel. Remember that there will be no just winner of truths, since the nature of two forces is revealed when they clash." He says as the two students prepare to fight each other. "Go for it!" He said, initiating the fight.

Aqua and Terra give all they have in this fight that happened as in the game with Terra having a slight concentration of darkness in his free hand that he managed to stop during the fight. And after two minutes the fight stopped.

"Can you get out of the room, me and Aaron, go deliberate." Eraqus says before Aqua and Terra leave the room and take Ventus with them, leaving Aaron with Eraqus.

"What do you think?" Asked Aaron.

"Aqua has shown that she has both the skills and the heart to be master. Terra too, but he showed that his heart was more sensitive to darkness. We can not take the risk of making him a Master, in his present condition." Eraqus says.

"In fact, that's exactly why I think he deserves it." Said Aaron.

"Did you go crazy or what?" Eraqus asked.

"No, but as a comparison when a disease catches our immune system creates antibodies to fight it more effectively." Aaron explained.

"You are saying that the more he uses darkness, the more his body and his heart resist." Eraqus says beginning to understand Aaron's resonance.

"Yeah. And also that the second he noticed that he might accidentally serve them, he stopped them. It takes a sacred desire to achieve it. He deserves as much as Aqua the title. Besides not having the title could also create a distortion between them. The most fair and logical decision is that they both get to be the title of Masters." Aaron explained, surprising Eraqus with his resonance.

A few minutes later, Aqua and Terra enter the room at the request of Eraqus to see them, he and Aaron standing in front of the thrones.

"After a few minutes exchanged our points of view on the matter, we deliberated. Terra, Aqua, you've both been exemplary. And you both showed in your way the symbol of mastery. As master of the Keyblade you will receive some lessons." Eraqus says before leaving and Aaron approaches Aqua and Terra as Ventus approaches them too.

"I told you that you'll get there." Said Aaron with a satisfied smile for what he managed to do."Yeah, that's great." Ventus said happily for his friends.

"We only need Ventus and we could almost make a Master Keyblade club all four." Aqua joked.

A little later, in a hallway right next to the throne room Aqua and Aaron, kiss while Terra stays in front of the hallway to watch for Eraqus' arrival.

"You know we take a very big risk?" Aqua said trying to make his boyfriend aware of the situation.

"I'm ready to kick him to the point that he will land in another world if I can congratulate you properly." He said before whispering in his ear, loud enough so that only she could hear it. "And if all goes well tonight, we can celebrate as you wish." He whispered, making her blush before stepping back.

Eraqus returned a few minutes later and gave them the teachings he was talking about.

"Now that you're Master of the Keyblade, you have to keep in mind..." Eraqus said before the castle bells sounded. "What is it?" He asked, turning to a bright glow on the stained glass behind his throne as Ventus arrived.

"What's going on?" Ventus asked.

"Emotions come, if you want my opinion." Said Aaron suspecting what's going on.

"Okay, I send my students and my colleague to investigate... Yes, I understand... Goodbye." Eraqus said before returning to Terra, Aqua and Aaron. "It was my old friend, Yen Sid. As you know, he is no longer a Master, but he follows closely the movements of light and darkness. His advice is precious to us, Keyblade bearer. The situation is all the more worrying because he thinks that the princesses at heart are threatened. Not only by the forces of darkness, but also by a new danger that feeds on negativity. Emerging emotions in the form of monsters Yens Sid calls them "Unversed" As Keyblade bearers, you must annihilate any being disturbing the balance between light and darkness. C'est le cas des Nescients. And with the death of Master Xehanort, we are the only ones able to handle this crisis. So I want you to control the situation. Neutralize the Nescians and restore peace in the worlds. I opened the Realm Between. You can use these forbidden ways to travel between this world and others. Darkness is more present than ever in these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Finally, do not forget that we must maintain order. So do not talk to anyone about other worlds. Leave and fulfill your duty." Eraqus says conclude his monologue.

"Yes, Master!" Say the three students of Eraqus, while Aaron just nodded before they all four left the castle.

Once outside, Terra and Ventus showed off their Keyblade armor and gliders before taking the Realm Between leaving Aqua and Aaron behind.

"So we make the journey together?" Aaron asked with a slight smile.

"Of course, we can see what happens when we team up instead of fighting for training." Aqua accepted a smile more apparent than Aaron.

The two Masters showed their armor and their means of movement between the worlds before taking the road together.


	6. Chapter 06 : Castle of Dreams

After a short time traveling in the Entrechemins, Aqua and Aaron to see a world with a huge white castle visible on it.

"Let's go?" Aaron asked, suspecting Aqua's answer.

"Of course." She replied before he entered the world.

Once inside, they saw the castle and went inside to see a huge staircase after a large corridor. Aqua looked at the castle with some wonder as Aaron just smiled before they heard a loud voice speak and they were looking in his direction.

"Mademoiselle! Miss! Wait!" Said the duke to whom belongs the voice which in view of his holding is a duke, while he followed a young woman in white dress fleeing from the castle.

"Aqua! Aaron!" Terra's voice came from the stairs.

"Bah, say so! You got ahead!" Said Aaron laughing at his friend who joined them downstairs.

"You could say that. There was a powerful Unversed I beat a few minutes ago." Terra explained.

"I see. Do you have any idea what he was doing here? Aqua asked.

"No, except that he tried to break a door leading, according to the guards, to the library of this castle." Terra replied.

"What would a Unversed do in a library?" Aaron asked in amazement.

"No idea. But that worries me. I will continue in another world to find out more." Terra said.

"Okay, we'll stay to look for clues on our side." Said Aqua.

"The Prince is in the ballroom. He may be able to help." Terra said starting to walk.

"Thank you." Aqua said looking at his friend before he turned around.

"Aqua, Aaron... Do you still have the same dream?" Terra asked.

"Well... yes." Answer Aqua and Aaron.

"A girl from here, Cinderella... She made me understand that believing is very powerful. Even if things seem impossible, believing in a powerful dream is enough to illuminate the darkness." Terra said, gaining an Aqua smile. "Thank her for me if you see her." He asked.

"Okay." Said Aaron before Terra turned around and continued on his way.

Once Terra is out of the room, Aqua and Aaron head for the ballroom to see who should be the prince at the back of the room, while an elderly woman and two young women leave the room. As they meet each other, Aqua and Aaron have a vision representing the eyes of a Unversed. Aqua looked in their direction as Aaron remained neutral before the duke tried to stop a young woman from leaving.

"Who are these ladies?" Aqua asked, attracting the Duke's attention.

"If I do not say nonsense, I think it's Lady Tremaine and her daughters." Said the duke before the prince approached them.

"You came back." The prince said before seeing Aqua. "Oh, excuse me, I confused you with someone else." He said, apologizing for the mistake.

" _Confuse a blue-haired young woman with a young woman with blond hair, he must be color-blind._ " Aaron thought, keeping that to tease his girlfriend.

"Your Majesty, I found this on the stairs." The duke said, pointing to a glass slipper.

"A glass slipper?" The prince said.

"Yes, left by a beautiful girl." The duke clarified. "I will search the whole kingdom to find the one to whom it belongs." He said.

"Really ?" Asked the prince.

"Of course, your Majesty. After all, you have finally found a fiancee. On hearing this, your father, the King, decreed that we should search the whole kingdom. I will start with the nearest residence, Lay Tremaine." The duke said before he and the prince departed in opposite directions.

"We should visit this Lady Tremaine." Aaron said.

"Yes. There is something strange about her and her daughters." Said Aqua.

Aaron and Aqua leave towards the said house but have a delay on the duke, because of Unversed's attack on the road. And once in front of the house Aaron and Aqua listen to the door hoping to hear a sign of having arrived before the Duke, but hear him speak with Lady Tremaine wishing to introduce him to his two daughters.

"That's what I feared. Darkness is here." Aqua said, revealing his Keyblade and getting ready to enter.

"Wait." A woman's voice came from nowhere. "It's dangerous to fight darkness with light, my children." The voice says before the woman she belongs to appears behind Aaron and Aqua.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"The godmother good fairy of cinderella. I introduce myself to those who believe in their dreams." The woman introduced herself.

"It's an honor, but why should not I fight darkness with the light?" Aqua asked.

"The sun's rays create the shadows. Lady Tremaine and her daughters are jealous of the beauty and charm of Cinderella, qualities perceived as a "light". The jealousy is dark. Darkness and light go hand in hand. One doesn't go without the other." Explained the fairy.

"What should we do then?" Aqua asked.

"It's simple, my children. One of Cinderella's friends wants to prevent her light from fading. You have to find the little Jaq and help him." Replied the fairy.

"Okay." Said Aqua and Aaron.

"You'll need a little magic." The fairy said, taking a wand out of her sleeve. "Bibidi Bobidi Bou!" She said shrinking Aqua and Aaron before sending them into the castle through an open window on the floor of the house.

Once in the house and the size of a mouse just to see a dressed in red looking to be Jaq raising a key.

"It's okay?" Aqua asked following Jaq with Aaron who is holding back from that mocking of her for his reaction to the situation.

"The Stepmother has locked Cinderella in her room! It must be released! We must save Cinderella!" Jaq replied.

"Well, we're going to help you." Said Aaron as he and Aqua make their Keyblade appear.

"Oh, zug-zug!" Jaq said, before finally looking at them and noticed their weapons. "Oh! Same as Ven-ven! You know him?" He asked.

"My name is Aqua, and he is Aaron. How do you know Ven?" Aqua asked after introducing herself and Aaron.

"We're friends. Very good friend. He helped me sew Cinderella's dress." Jaq replied.

"It's nice to hear that he's helping someone in need." Said Aaron.

"Yes." Aqua said smiling before hearing one of Tremaine's daughters moaning, as the slipper did not fit him and the duke passed on to the next girl.

"I think we should hurry." Said Aaron pointing out the obvious.

" You are right! Quick, quick, quick!" Said Jaq running to any leg as Unversed appear in front of Jaq. "Ah! No, no, no! It must be done quickly!" He said before Aaron attacked the Unversed.

"Aqua you take care of the close protection, me, I take care of others." Said Aaron starting to fight other appearing Unversed.

"Okay." Said Aqua.

Following Aaron's plan, he and Aqua were able to escort Jaq to Cinderella's room with ease.

Later when the two masters of the Keyblade stood on a railing on the floor the girls Tremaine had just finished trying the slipper.

"Are you the only girls here? Asked the duke.

"There is no one else, your Grace. Answered Tremaine.

Aqua and Aaron were starting to worry about Jaq as time began to play against them when suddenly the spell began to fade to their normal size. As Aaron stepped back to land softly on the floor of the floor, Aqua stayed on the ramp and lost balance before falling to the ground floor drawing everyone's attention to her.

"A blow of the spell to fall on the ground." Said Aaron to himself a little amused by the situation and his joke.

"Oh... can I, uh... can I try this slipper?" Aqua asked, taking advantage of the situation to buy time while her boyfriend now has eyes as round as plates.

"Hmm, I saw you at the palace, but unfortunately, you are not the girl that the prince wants to find." Said the reassuring duke Aaron.

"But I am a girl. So I have the right to try it." Aqua said worrying her boyfriend again that the slipper was going anyway.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the house?" Asked Tremaine.

"She must be here to rob us!" Said one of Tremaine's two daughters.

"Mother, do something!" Said the other girl from Tremaine.

"This girl does not live here. I only have two girls. We have finished, vote thanks." Said Tremaine.

"I did not mean to say that one day, but thank you, bitch." Aaron whispered.

"Oh, it's nothing nasty." Said the Duke approaching Aqua offering one of Aaron's worst emotional lifts. "Here, my dear." He said, handing the slipper back to Aqua for her to try.

"Your Grace, wait, I pray you. Can I try it?" Said Cinderella, down the stairs followed closely by Aaron.

"Do not pay atten..." Tremaine started, before being interrupted by Aaron.

"He has all the girls married, Tremaine. So stop trying to avoid the inevitable. Especially when a person with no remorse for hurting bad people is around." Said Aaron threatening Tremaine before putting herself between her and the duke.

"She can go before me." Aqua said helping Cinderella at this place.

"Thank you." Said Cinderella.

"We are the ones who thank you for teaching Terra that you always have to believe in something." Said Aqua.

The duke advanced towards Cinderella while Aaron forced Tremaine away to leave the duke safely.

"Try anything and you'll pay for it." He whispered to Aaron with contempt that made Tremaine's attitude with Cinderella for kindness.

The duke put the slipper on Cinderella, which went like a glove.

"It's perfect! I must inform the prince without delay! And you come with me, of course." Said the duke, happy to have succeeded.

"I will be delighted." Cinderella said getting up before following the duke out of the house.

"But, it's the maid!" Said one of Tremaine's daughters.

" Mother! Are you going to let them go like this?" Says the second as Aaron restrains himself from hitting them.

"No ... Cinderella is going to get what she deserves." Tremaine said before Aaron grabs her by the collar and pulls her toward him.

"It makes sense to be a bouquet of flowers and a congratulatory letter for her marriage accompanied by an excuse for treating her as a slave all her life since her father's death. Because you made hell of his life, tried to ruin one of his luck to know happiness. So this house belonged to his father before he married you and died. And if you tried anything to hurt him or prevent his meeting with the prince..." Aaron said, pausing before the cowardly enough let her fall to the ground. "You will understand why bad actions can be fatal." He said before leaving, followed closely by Aqua who tried to stop him.

A little later outside the house, Aaron was calmed down and Aqua finally started the conversation.

"How do you know all about Cinderella?" She asked.

"In my world, the moments that we spent in this one without our intervention or the Unverseds as well as a few days before are a tale for children." Replied Aaron.

" How it's possible? Aqua asked.

"I don't know. I just anticipated the beatings of Tremaine according to my memories of the account. Like stumbling the duke to drop the slipper. Hoping that the threat has worked and that it is not trying anything anymore." Said Aaron calmly. "And by the way, you really scared me with the slipper. He said to change the subject.

"I had to save time." Retorted Aqua

« Ouais, mais si tu l'essayes et qu'elle t'allait. » Dit Aaron avant qu'Aqua en voit son visage à la mention de la situation.

"You would not be jealous that I end up with a prince, by any chance?" Aqua asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am. All that I have exceptional in relation to royalty is my title Master Keyblade." Said Aaron looking down at the floor before Aqua kisses him on the cheek.

"A prince would not have the courage you can show." Aqua said to reassure Aaron before a scream was heard before the duke returned home. " What happened? Where is Cinderella?" Aqua asked.

"She... A was attacked by a creature... A monster in the forest! Replied the duke.

Without wasting time, Aqua and Aaron set out at full speed to find unconscious Cinderella facing a Unversed looking like a mix between a carriage and a pumpkin sending bombs to Cinderella they could intercept, saving her life as it regains consciousness.

"That's what happens when you oppose my will!" Tremaine said after laughing before leaving for the palace leaving Unversed busy with Aaron, Aqua and Cinderella.

"Leave, we take care of him." Aqua said to Cinderella who went to take shelter.

Aqua and Aaron were two to face the Unversed with great ease before other Unversed appeared and Aaron dealt with leaving Aqua the biggest.

At the same time in front of the castle courtyard, Lady Tremaine and her daughters were on the floor without life and disappearing while Vanitas holding, a pile of two black books which in view of their appearance are quite old while he is surrounded by a dark aura strongly inspired.

"It's still not enough!" He said before entering a dark portal and left this world.

A little, later after defeating the Unverseds, Aqua and Aaron escort the duke and Cinderella to the castle before she joins the prince. The couple looked at the scene with a vague smile before the good fairy appeared.

"A pure heart filled with light... My master... taught me that darkness must be destroyed. But how, if not with the light?" Aqua asked the good fairy.

"Oh, you're still too young to know it. Multiply the experiences and you will find the answer. Believe in your dreams." Replied the fairy.

Aaron then placed his hand on Aqua's and smiled tenderly at him.

"We still have a long way to go. We will surely find the answer one day." Said Aaron as Aqua gives him back his smile.

Later Aqua and Aaron left this world to pursue the quest Eracs gave them.


	7. Chapter 07: Enchanted Dominion

Continuing their journey in the Lanes Between, Aqua and Aaron quickly arrived in a world represented by another white castle, but with above three gleams, a red, a green, and a blue. And below another more sinister castle surrounded by bramble. With just a look that despite their helmets let them know that they agreed to enter this world, they are in front of the sinister castle.

"Wow. They have their own haunted house." Aaron said with humor, making Aqua giggle before she nudged him.

"More seriously, like that of Cinderella in your world this one is a tale?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Yeah. And we should look in this castle and quickly if you want my opinion." Said Aaron, before running to the castle followed by Aqua.

After a brief exploration of Keybade Castle in hand, they find Ventus in a large room in front of a demon-like woman a scepter raised by a platform.

"Terra would never hurt anyone!" Ventus said to the woman.

"You don't believe me? Too bad, considering the ease with which he accepted." Said the woman turning out to be maleficent.

"Really?" Asked Ventus, bowing his head.

"Don't listen to him, Ven!" Aqua said as she and Aaron walked to Ventus.

"Aqua, Aaron." Said Ventus seeing them come.

"She says bullshit. He would never do that voluntarily. If he did it she forced it with I do not know what spell." Aaron explained to reassure Ventus.

"He's right. You know it just like me, that he will never want to do that." Aqua said.

"Yes." Said Ven realizing he was going to get fucked.

"Ah... The truth can be cruel sometimes even among close friends. After all, you never know the secrets of the heart of others. You'll agree with me, Ventus, Aqua, Aaron..." Said Maleficent.

"Come on... Go to another world, we'll manage that one..." Aaron said darkly to Ventus that if he tries to negotiate was hardly lost.

" Okay. Ven said before leaving.

"You are also handling a Keyblade, which I see." Finds Maleficent.

"So what? Are you racist towards Keyblade users?" Aaron asked with a hint of humor.

"How do you know what a Keyblade is?" Aqua asked as Aaron gave himself a facepalm.

"A source of power... a key that opens the hearts of the inhabitants of entire worlds and makes it possible to obtain all that one desires. A power that I find fascinating." Said Maleficent.

"You forced Terra to hurt someone?" Aaron asked knowing the answer.

"It was easy to captivate despite its resistance. Tell me, do you want to help me?" Maleficent asked while answering Aaron's question.

"You may be my favorite character of the account I read, go shit." Said Aaron as he and Aqua get into battle.

"I see. The boy was right." You are limited. Said Maleficent.

"A boy? Who are you talking about?" Aqua asked as Aaron was shocked.

"You need time to think about it, it looks like... I have a perfect place for that." Maleficent said before hitting the ground with his scepter by collapsing the floor beneath Aqua Aaron and sending them to a portal sending in the dungeon of the castle where a man in chains.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Are you new roommates apparently?" Aaron answered before Aqua forced him to look into her eyes.

"How's that, your favorite character on the account?" Aqua asked.

"I can not help it if the bad guys fascinate me." Aaron replied, lifting his shoulders.

"Would you like me to be meaner?" Aqua asked with an angry look.

"I said fascinating. Not pleasant, there is a nuance. And you are perfect as you are." Aaron retorted.

"Well caught up. And to answer your questions. My name is Aqua, and he is Aaron. We got trapped, it looks like. Why are you here?" Aqua said, before returning to the man.

"Maleficent wants to stop me from breaking his spell. I had to find my beloved in a cabin in the valley, but she is now immersed in an eternal sleep... I am the only one who can break the spell." Explained the man.

"You must love him deeply." Aqua said as Aaron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it true?" Said a voice coming from behind them.

They look in the direction from which the voice comes to see 3 fairies each of different color, one red, one blue and one green.

"Yes. Maleficent told me." Said the man shocking the fairies.

"Oh! It's you, Prince Philippe!" Said the red fairy giving the man's name before using his wand to free the Prince from his handcuffs. "Prince Philippe on the road that will lead you to love, there are many dangers that will have to face." She said, wanting to warn the Prince of what was waiting for him.

"We come with you." Aqua said without waiting for Aaron to get involved.

"Yeah, we need to know something and only Maleficent can answer us." Said Aaron showing Aqua that despite not being asked for his opinion, he agrees.

"Yes, of course. Quickly, we have to go to Aurore's bedside." Said the red fairy.

The fairies give Prince Philip a sword and a shield as Aqua and Aaron reveal their respective Keyblades and open the dungeon before exploring the castle to escape by beating all enemies to approach. Once arrived on the bridge of another castle, brambles appear blocking the road while Maleficent appears.

"Maleficent! Who is the boy you mentioned earlier?" Aaron asked.

"Observe the forces of evil and their power!" Said Maleficent, before that changed into a Dragon.

A fight started between the two masters of the Keyblade and the Prince. And where Aqua and Prince Philip are aiming at Malefic's head or back, Aaron took care of Malefique's belly, taking advantage of two people to occupy him to weaken him.

The Prince ends up fighting more intensely against Malefic as the 3 fairies cast a spell on Prince Philip's sword.

"May this sword of truth strike her in the heart! May evil perish and good be victorious!" Say the three fairies before the Prince throws the sword that landed right on the evil heart as it resumed its old appearance and brambles.

Without wasting time, the Prince ran towards the Maleficent Castle and remained standing, but clearly weakened.

"The power of love has conquered you." Said Aaron.

"A thing as ridiculous as love can not defeat me." Said Maleficent.

"You don't know what it is. Darkness blinds you so much that you do not see beyond." Aqua said while at the same moment, the Prince found Aurore and kissed him breaking the curse. "Whatever you do, you will never be able to defeat a heart of light." Aqua said.

"Maybe... But remember one thing: the light is always accompanied by darkness. Soon, more will be attracted to her. And they will be mine!" Maleficent said before disappearing with a devilish laugh as Aqua to try to catch it without success.

" You do not have to worry. We know Terra well enough." Aaron reassured by hugging him.

"I know, but it scares me to think that he or Ven can be manipulated so easily." Aqua said.

"I promise you it will not happen." Said Aaron tightening his grip on her.

Aqua, suspecting that she must have touched a chord with her boyfriend, turned around to hug him.

At the same time Vanitas holding a book more identical to the other two, having observed the fight took the opportunity to absorb some of the darkness of Maleficent released by his injury during the fight.

"It's still not enough... And besides I have to find the other books..." Vanitas said before leaving in a dark portal.

Later in the Lanes Between, Aqua and Aaron see Terra moving towards a new world and followed him without visibly that he did not notice them.


	8. Chapter 08: Radiant Garden

Aqua and Aaron come to an empty place where there is only an old anthropomorphous white duck dressed classically walking with a cane. Aqua left in the direction of the man without waiting for Aaron who let her do it.

"Excuse me!" Aqua said catching the attention of the old duck that Aaron recognized as Scrooge. "Sorry to disturb you, sir." Excused Aqua.

"Oh, how well you are. I'll be happy to help you, you know." Said Scrooge.

"I'm looking for a boy who is not from here. Would you have seen it?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking to. He rushed to the castle just now." Answered Scrooge, pointing to a castle.

"Thank you very much." Aqua thanked before Scrooge nodded and went on her way as Aaron arrived next to her.

Aaron says almost nothing and he and Aqua walk to the castle and face Unverseds until they arrive in stairwells, they hear a scream coming from the voice of a little girl. They ran up the stairs as quickly as possible to see a little girl with red hair and blue eyes holding a flower bouquet pursued by an Unversed.

"No! Go away!" Aaron and Aqua shouted out their Keyblades as they ran to the little girl who was stuck against a wall before the Unversed jumped to attack him.

But the little girl took the opportunity to run to Aqua and Aaron and put her hand on the Aqua Keyblade.

" _I feel his light._ " Aqua thought as Aaron used the ability of his Keyblade to lie down to give ranged shots at the appearing Unverseds.

"There're too many. We can not fight them and watch her at the same time." Said Aaron as an Unversed ducked his attack and jumped to attack them before an anthropomorphic smile dressed in black with a Keyblade with an appearance reminiscent of a wizard's hat in a children's book only arrives and the terrace .

"Quick! You must take this girl to a safe place." Said the smile that Aaron easily recognized as Mickey.

"Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"I'll tell you later. We must first stop them!" Mickey said.

"I take care of her, you both take care of their case." Said Aaron before carrying the girl and bringing her down halfway up the stairs and doing all she could to reassure her when she was scared. "Don't worry. They will do nothing to you, my friend and the smile we are there. Okay?" Said Aaron as he had a hand resting on the girl's head and ruffled her hair for reassurance as they hear the fight unfold before he feels anything more than Aqua does not felt.

" _I who didn't believe that she would have accidentally transmitted the gift of handling the Keyblade. I was wrong._ " Thought Aaron.

Once the sounds of the fight cease to be heard the little girl climbed the stairs followed by Aaron heading towards Mickey and Aqua. Aqua knelt down and looked at Mickey as Aaron did the same and held out a hand.

"Thank you." Say the two Keyblade masters as Mickey shook Aaron's hand.

"My name is Aqua and I am a student of Master Eraqus. And he is Aaron." Said Aqua posing as well as her boyfriend.

"Me, it's Mickey. Before, I was Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to train with him." Mickey said introducing himself.

"I feel the light in this girl. Do you think that's why they attacked her?" Aqua asked.

"I think so, yes. In my opinion it must be someone really exceptional." Mickey answered as the little girl was amazed at what Mickey said.

"Yes, someone we are supposed to protect." Said Aaron.

"Let's team up." Mickey said before a light shone from his jacket. "No, not now! Everything will be alright ! See you soon!" Mickey said before being tossed up and flew skyward in all directions like a drunken shooting star under the dumbfounded looks of Aqua and the little girl and restraining Aaron's laughter.

"Here." The girl said, handing a bouquet of flowers to Aqua, who was slightly surprised.

"It's for me?" Aqua asked, nodding to the little girl.

"Thank you for saving me!" Said the little girl.

"Oh, they are beautiful. It's very nice." Aqua thanked, taking the flowers.

"My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you." Kairi said, introducing herself.

"Likewise. Me, it's Aqua. And here is Aaron." Aqua said pointing to Aaron who motioned to him. "Say, this light..." Said Aqua before being interrupted.

"Kairi!" Said the voice of an old woman.

"Oh! Grandma!" Kairi said.

"Kairi, wait a minute..." Aqua said before putting two fingers on his pendant that lit up for a second. "I've cast a spell. If you have trouble one day, the light in you will lead you to the light of another. Someone who will protect you." Aqua explained.

"Thank you." Kairi said before leaving for his grandmother.

"There you are. It's time to go home." Kairi's grandmother said.

"Yes!" Kairi said before turning to waving at Aaron and Aqua. "Goodbye!" She said as they waved her hand back.

"Say, grandma?" Kairi asked.

"What is it?" His grandmother asked.

"Tell me that story." Kairi asked.

"Again?" The grandmother asked with an amused laugh.

"Please!" Kairi said wanting to get his grandmother accepted.

"Okay, that's okay." Grandma said before telling her the disappearing story of Aqua and Aaron's field of vision.

"Kairi... Something tells me we did not meet her by chance." Aqua said before she and Aaron noticed an Unversed going to a specific place.

"We must have run out of catching him." Said Aaron starting to run to where the Unversed seems to be heading followed by Aqua.

"It never stops." Aqua remarked.

"No shit Sherlock." Aaron retorted.

They walk past a door that was closed but the unversed to drive in to find what looks like a roof of a factory. Where Terra and Ventus also come in from two different entries.

"It looks like we spotted the Unversed all four." Terra said as the four Keyblade carriers showed theirs as they saw three different Unversed merged into a gigantic one.

"It's not going to be easy." Said Aaron before being shown by an Unversed identical to the one formed by the three Unverseds they were pursuing. "I take care of him manage yours!" Aaron shouted before he was too far away from his two friends and his girlfriend before being dropped on the spot where he saw Scrooge.

"You want to confront me alone. Ok. But I'm not an easy opponent." Alerted by Aaron also appear of the Keyblade Aced.

The fight started and at first Aaron did not take the fight seriously knowing the Unversed's paterns and dodging every attack and gave the Unversed a powerful shot. The fight lasted a few minutes and there remains only the part serving as head to the Unversed.

"You are weaker than in my memory." Said Aaron amused before hearing a voice coming from behind the Unversed.

"Grandma. I'm afraid." Kairi's voice says as he sees her hiding behind her grandmother.

The Unversed turned around and began charging a laser beam that he intended to shoot at Kairi and his grandmother. And when he was shot Kairi and his grandmother were surprised to see that they had nothing to see Aaron in his armor before them.

"Everything okay?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron?" Kairi asked Aaron's nodding as he made Ira's Keyblade appear at Ira's location and quickly and brutally attacked the Unversed, causing it to disappear into an attack.

Once the Unversed disappeared, he removed his armor and advanced towards Kairi and his grandmother.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." Thanked Kairi's grandmother.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry, of what happened I will not have to take my time too much." Apologized Aaron.

"It's nothing." Assured Kairi's grandmother.

"Are you a hero, Aaron? Like the knights in the stories?" Asked Kairi, amazed and worried by what he did to protect her and her grandmother.

"If that's what you think, then yes." Said Aaron looking at Kairi. "And I'm sure one day you'll be too." He said, ruffling his hair. "Sorry but I have to leave." He said before running as fast as possible to where his friends' fight was going to see pensive Aqua.

"It's okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I just faced the boy Maléfique was talking about. He is really powerful. I almost lost. While he had a pile of four pound under one arm." Aqua said before bending and Aaron did not help him stand up.

"We've done too much for the moment you have to rest a little. You'll tell me about him and we'll take the road afterwards?" Said Aaron guiding her to a wall where she could sit and lean over for that rest.

"Okay. Just a little rest..." Aqua said before closing her eyes and falling asleep leaving Aaron watched her and looked after any Unversed appearing around them.


	9. Chapter 09: Disneytown

When he woke up, Aqua saw that it was dark while Aaron trained by striking in the void with his Keyblade and others that he never used in front of her. She was impressed by the way he managed to mix combat styles like those of Terra and Ventus or his own instead of one of the two to perfection, ending with the Keyblade he used against her. day before the examination of the symbol of control planting in the ground and Aaron kneeling in front as if he wanted to pray hands on the Keyblade.

Aqua stood up, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention.

"Did you sleep well?" Aaron asked with a little surprise that Aqua woke him up.

"Yes. You have enjoyed it clearly." Aqua replied as Aaron gets up and gives him a quick kiss.

"You slept only two hours maximum." Said Aaron before removing the Keyblade from the floor.

"How did you get all the keyblades you used?" Aqua asked.

"Do you remember when I was away for a few weeks before we went to the world where you were poisoned and we became a couple?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, in the evening, when you came back and went to my room to tell me that you had to kill someone you cared about and that you told me that you love me for the first time?" Aqua snapped, surprising Aaron before a smile appeared on his face when he saw the amazement on his boyfriend's. "You should have checked that I really sleep." She said amused followed a chuckle.

"Well, to answer his question, yes. And she was a Keyblade wielder..." Aaron began, hiding part of the truth. "She ended up being confronted with desperation succumbed to darkness, she became uncontrollable and I ended up having to kill her, and in a last breath of life and lucidity she told me that Keyblade. Like her friends who had suffered the same fate before her." He said sadly.

Aqua took Aaron in his arms, suspecting that he felt a great deal of regret for comforting him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aqua said hoping changed her boyfriend's ideas while remembering that Ventus gave him something with a duplicate for Aaron by taking out a ticket for a park. "Ven had four, one for children and three for adults." She said with a chuckle.

"If we are adults then it will go bad little." Aaron joked, before laughing with Aqua.

"We should go. That way, we could relax a little before completely resume hunting at Unversed." Aaron said.

"Do you propose an appointment while we are on a mission?" Aqua asked giggling.

"Completely. In addition, since it's another world that this one technically counts." Said Aaron with a hint of fun and humor.

"Why not. But in this case it will be fast. And when this crisis is over, we will have a real one. Okay?" Aqua said.

"His work." Said Aaron before he and Aqua showed up their armor and their respective means of transport in the Lane Between.

Aqua and Aaron crossed the Lane Between until arriving in the world represented on the ticket. Disneytown. Once there, they walk into the city for what appears to be the empty main square. Until…

"Tada!" A voice coming from behind them, surprising Aqua as Aaron has a jaded head, as they turn to see an anthropomorphous bulldog in a ridiculous white suit. "Bearer of the mask of peace and hope. Intrepid supporter and hero of this city. This is the Captain Justice!" He says, even though Aaron knows his real name while Aqua remains perplexed. Before they turn to continue their journey. "Hey, wait! I am the Captain Justice! How dare you go away when a hero like me offers his help?" He said.

"Thank you for the proposal. But we do not need heroes for the moment..." Aaron started polite despite his desire to silence him more radically before hearing someone and stop talking.

"Help, come quickly!" A voice came from an anthropomorphic horse dressed as a farmer arriving in the corner before collapsing from exhaustion.

"What do I hear? Captain Justice to the rescue!" Captain Justice said, approaching as Aqua and Aaron the anthropomorphic horse.

"You? What a pity... or not! It may be just what you need, Mr. Hero." Said the anthropomorphic horse with a hint of irony in the nickname.

"Speak! What is going on?" Asked Captain Justice.

"These pesky monsters have reappeared on the frutball pitch. They are yours, Captain J." Replied the anthropomorphic horse.

"Monsters... Unverseds would be here too?" Aqua whispered to her boyfriend.

"It looks good to me. We should take care of it." Replied Aaron in a low voice.

"Monsters ? Oh, uh... what a pity... it's not on my list." Said Captain Justice hiding the fact that he's scared.

Aqua was going to retort something for the motivated, but Aaron was ahead of it by being more direct.

"I did not think the "intrepid defender" was a wet hen." He said before Captain Justice looked at him.

"But I could not survi... uh ... put them in my schedule." Said Captain Justice trying to hide his cowardice.

"I rushed in front of a little girl and her grandmother who were going to be killed by a laser beam for the protected. That's it being a defender and a hero. But you'll have to find someone else." Said Aaron noticing the look both severe and surprised Aqua.

"Yes. Too bad, I thought I was dealing with Captain Justice. We can not let these creatures spoil Frutball like that!" Said the anthropomorphic horse hoping to react.

"Huh? Horace, do you hear that? Someone calls Captain Justice for help! Don't be afraid! I'm coming! It looks like this disaster can not wait. But I'll be right back!" Said Captain Justice calling the anthropomorphic horse by name, before running towards a direction he pointed with his ear.

"That's it, Captain Looser... Me, I'm not going to sit here idly." Horace said.

"We are not heroes, but we can help you if you want." Aqua said.

"It's true? That would be great! Someone has to beat these monsters in frutball and drive them off the field." Horace said.

"We will try." Said Aaron before he followed Horace to the field as he explained the rules.

Once on the field Aqua and Aaron face the Unverseds in a frutball match and come out victorious making them disappear for a reason beyond Aaron's understanding.

"Wow, you gave a good lesson to these monsters. You are real heroes." Horace said as an anthropomorphic smile wearing a robe and a crown that Aaron recognized as Minnie with a dog he recognized as Pluto arrive and that Horace greeted her respectfully.

"He is right. I agree with him. Thank you from the heart." Minnie said.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked as Aaron had to make a superhuman effort not to laugh at the way she asked for it.

"My name is Minnie." Minnie introduced herself.

"It's our queen." Horace said.

"Oh, please excuse me, Majesty. Where are my manners? My name is Aqua and this is Aaron." Aqua said before kneeling as Aaron just bowed slightly as his laughter grew stronger.

"No need to be so solemn. You can call me Minnie." Minnie said as Aqua gets up before her face is a sad expression. "You know, I'm not sure to protect my kingdom properly. " She says.

"Don't say that, Queen Minnie. We know it's difficult since the King left like this. Don't worry. We would not have organized the festival of dreams this year if we thought things could have gone wrong." Horace said to reassure Minnie.

"That's very nice, Horace." Minnie said.

"But what about Pat Hibulaire, then? Captain Justice, my hooves! We can not count on him." Horace said.

"His real name is Pat Hibulaire?" Aqua asked.

"And he has nothing to do with justice. Pat Hibulaire only cares about her truffle. This masquerade is just to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and win the reward." Explained Horace.

"The Million Dollar Dream Award? What is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's part of the Dream Festival. We all vote for the one who is the most admirable citizen in our eyes. But Pat is wrong if he thinks that by disguising himself as a hero, he will collect votes. What makes a hero is not what he wears or what he says, but his actions and the way he treats others." Says Minnie explaining what the Festival is and what she thinks about Pat's method.

"For me, Aqua and Aaron are the best. I do not even know why I'm going to vote!" Horace said.

"Thank you, Horace. We will try not to disappoint you." Aqua said.

"I hope so! My vote is very important." Horace said.

"Oh, how serious he looks." Minnie said amused.

"It's the price of glory!" Aqua said.

Later on the large square in front of the stage, Aqua and Aaron are there with Horace, three duckling wearing respectively a red outfit, a green outfit, a blue outfit, and two squirrels.

"Who do you think will win the Million Dream Award this year?" Horace asked.

"I hope it's the one I voted for!" Says a squirrel

"Me too, I voted for him!" Another squirrel said.

"Now that the shop is working, we may be chosen!" Said the duckling dressed in red.

"Wow, Uncle Scrooge would be proud of us if we won!" Said the duckling dressed in blue.

"Yes, and Uncle Donald would be awfully surprised too!" Said the duckling dressed in green.

Minnie then arrived on the scene with a duck in a purple dress with a diadem.

"Hello everyone and thank you for waiting. The long-awaited moment Dreams Festival has finally come to the award of the Million Dreams Award." Minnie said.

"Let's go to the moment when I hear my name! It's in the pocket!" Said Pat in the middle of the room while no one hears.

"Oh, that's wonderful! This year we have several winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua and Terra. The three!" Said Minnie while everyone congratulated Aqua who was surprised.

"They had to come when I was resting." Said Aqua.

"What do you mean!" Pat said, stepping forward before stepping onto the stage. "There is an error! Everyone had to vote for Captain Justice, that's for sure! Tell him what!" He said to Minnie before looking at the audience to see that no one was talking about a mistake while Aqua looked at Aaron who put a hand on his shoulder and congratulated her, much to Pat's annoyance. "Well, let's try with each other!" He said before leaving and coming back almost a second later in a darker version of his Captain Justice suit. "The lonely pilot, Captain Dark!" Pat said giving his pseudonym under this costume while everyone ignored him.

"If there's a price to give him, it's the fastest change of clothes in the world." Said Aaron with humor at least laughing at everyone except Pat who took the remark as a half-compliment.

"Pat, we carefully count the votes, Ventus, Aqua and Terra won. I think you tried to do good things, but you got it wrong. But some citizens have seen kindness in your heart, and voted for you. They saw that you cared for them." Minnie said Pat would recognize her defeat.

"I don't care about their votes. I want my reward." Pat says showing that he doesn't care about others.

"Pat! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How can you make fun of this? I tried to forgive you a few times, but did not care! You go beyond the limits!" Minnie said angry at Pat's attitude.

"I don't care. What are you going to do, huh?" Pat said not impressed.

"I'll give you time to calm down. Guards!" Minnie said as brooms with arms come in.

"What? But..." Pat said before the brooms caught him. "Hey, let go! Ask me! What? No, do not ... Hey, sweet! Aie!" He said getting carried by the brooms out of sight of everyone.

"Can we continue the ceremony?" Minnie asked, "Let the three winners, Ventus, Aqua and Terra join me on stage." She said before Aqua came on stage. "Oh, it looks like the other two winners could not join us today." She says.

"Too bad." Aqua thought a little disappointed that his friends were not there.

"Perhaps you will accept the prize on their behalf... After all, you have been so kind during the Festival of Dreams. Here is the Million Dreams Award, which symbolizes our attachment to you. Congratulations!" Minnie says as everyone congratulates her and Aaron applauds his girlfriend.

"Thank you all." Aqua said flattered by the cheers.

"We also have something special for you: a scent of ice just for you. The Royal Bay ice cream!" Minnie said, a horny ice cream representing the representative she gave to Aqua.

"Wow, I wish I had my own scent of ice cream!" Horace said.

"What's the taste?" Asked a squirrel.

"Go ahead, taste!" The other squirrel said.

Aqua looked at Minnie waiting for the authorization of the tasting. Receiving a nod from her, she sniffed inside.

"What do you think?" Asked Minnie.

"It's delicious! You could not find better!" Aqua said looking really liked the taste.

"We are happy that you like it!" Minnie said while everyone but Aaron who just smiled applauded Aqua who came down from the scene to join his boyfriend.

"At least. We could have fun." Said Aaron still smiling at Aqua as he strolls into town. "I can taste?" He asked curiously.

"Of course." Aqua said, handing him the ice cream he grabbed carefully before eating a bite. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"They were right to make it your own ice cream scent." Replied Aaron.

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"Because he has the same taste as you when I kiss you." Said Aaron blushing Aqua, who lowered his head in embarrassment before a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"So I don't have to kiss you now, I just have to buy you that scent of ice cream." Aqua retorted.

"Oh! It was a traitor bet, darling." Aaron said as if he was being shot right in the heart making Aqua laugh and kissing him right after.

"I know. But I think I'll have a crappy crisis if we ever stop kissing." Aqua said in a soft voice before she and Aaron laughed at that pretty cute moment between them.

In the Lane Between, Pat in his Captain Dark costume complained about Minnie's sentence.

"Who is she for? To lock myself in a place like this! I'm going to escape from here and..." He said before hearing a voice coming from nowhere revealing to be Maleficent's.

"Silence, fool! You do not have that kind of power." Said the voice of Maleficent.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Pat says wanting to know who's talking to him.

"It's enough! Stop whining and listen to me carefully..." Said Maleficent.

"OK..." Pat said.

"If you do exactly what I tell you, I will perhaps free you from this prison." Says Maleficent proposing a market to Pat.

"Really? So, count on me. Get me out of here and tell me what to do!" Pat said accepting the market.

"You make the right choice. Go ahead. With your help, every world that exists will soon be mine!" Malice said opening a dark hallway for Pat who imprints him before he closes.


	10. Chapter 10: Olympe Coliseum

Later in the Lanes Between Aqua and Aaron find a new world and enter there to arrive in front of a Roman-style building while Unverseds appear. Aqua and Aaron conjured up theirs so a fat little man with legs and goat horns interposed between Aqua and Aaron and made so-called intimidating but ridiculous poses before Aaron attacked the Unverseds without further a long time before Aqua participates too and a young man wearing a white tunic who terrace with him the Unverseds with ease.

"These toques almost turned me into moussaka!" The little man said as he approached them.

"If you kept showing off too..." Said the young man.

"We did not ring you! You'll understand when you'll be older." The little man said bitterly.

"And stronger... enough to become a hero." The young man said sadly.

"Do you think being strong is the same as being a hero?" Aqua asked.

" This, yes ! Terra is very strong and he is the champion! Said the young man surprising Aqua.

"Say, pretty you... are you free tonight? I trained a lot of heroes, you know. I could tell you my exploits?" Asked the little man dredging Aqua.

"I'm sorry for you, but I already have someone." Said Aqua pointing at Aaron who has his eyes made it clear to the little man that if he tried again to flirt, he should invest in a grave. "And you know Terra?" She asked.

"Of course, he's the hero everyone's talking about. On, I see. You are two of his fans. Only for him... Terra here, Terra there. Terraplapla, yes!" The little man said.

"No, I just want to know where is." Aqua said politely despite the lack of respect that the little man has to show towards Terra.

"That's it, like everyone else in Greece! He came out of nowhere and won the first Games in which he participated. All the city was surprised. And then he went off as if by magic! Everyone says he's the best, a real hero." The little man said almost without hinting jealousy at Terra.

"I can not wait to match him." The young man said.

"Yeah, that's it. So much so that he made his last opponent barjo." The little man said.

"Be nice, Phil." The little man said, giving the name of the little man.

"We must have missed it." Said Aaron.

"Hey, not so fast! In is not there right now, but we never know, maybe he'll come back for the Games." Phil said.

"Yes, he must defend his title." The young man said.

"Maybe you'll see if any of you are involved too." Phil said.

"In the worst case, at least it will be fun." Said Aaron.

"In that case, you're going to register. We're not even sure he's still here." Said Aqua unwilling to fight for the pleasure of spectators.

"Then I will register you for the Games myself." Phil said.

"Well, register me at the Games. My name is Aaron, and this is my Aqua girlfriend, delighted." Said Aaron introducing himself as well as Aqua.

"Likewise. Well, for starters let's get back to basics..." Said Phil, before being interrupted by Aaron.

"I don't need a coach." Said Aaron.

"Must I still sign you up, is that it? Meet me in the lobby when you're ready." Phil said angrily before leaving to sign it up.

"Do you have an idea in your head? Aqua asked.

"If Unverseds have appeared here, chances are there are some in the tournament." Said Aaron.

"It's true." Aqua said before she and Aaron entered what appeared to be the Coliseum and Aaron started the tournament as Aqua watched in the stands.

He went through all the fights with one hand in the back and a bewildering ease, until the final approached and he was allowed to take a break for this preparation.

"More than the finale." Said Aaron.

"Do you have an idea in your head? Aqua asked.

"If Unverseds have appeared here, chances are there are some in the tournament." Said Aaron.

"It's true." Aqua said before she and Aaron entered what appeared to be the Coliseum and Aaron started the tournament as Aqua watched in the stands.

He went through all the fights with one hand in the back and a bewildering ease, until the final approached and he was allowed to take a break for this preparation.

"More than the finale." Said Aaron.

"So, here's the topo. The games are divided into two branches, that of West and East. The winners of each branch compete in the championship game. Here is the branch of the East. I don't know what's happening on the other side, but maybe Terra is fighting in the West Branch." Explained Phil.

"Next time brief us before we talk about registration. Said Aaron.

"Listen! I scored two tocards at these games, which were picked up. I have a reputation to defend, me!" Phil says as Zack and the young man look at each other.

"Well, I'll finish what I started." Said Aaron.

"Really? The gods are rented. I'm waiting for you in the hall. I'm waiting for you in the hall." Phil said, before leaving.

"I hate this guy." Said Aaron.

"You say that just because he dredged me." Aqua said with an amused smile.

"No, I say that because he's cunning." Aaron said looking at his gloved hand as if hesitating.

"His going?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Said Aaron.

"A fight between you and Aaron? I don't want to miss that!" Said the young man.

"Out of the question! You have to train!" Phil said.

"Oh, that's right... good luck then! And see you later." The young man said before going to train.

"Give all you have." Zack said to Aaron.

"You too." Said Aaron.

"I am at liberty." Zack said.

"Tell me. How come you know Terra?" Aaron asked.

"He saved my life. During the last Games, a guy called Hades tried to make Terra his slave of darkness and he used me to get there. He used a kind of magic that drove me crazy and gave me strange powers that I turned against Terra. And Terra released me. And without appealing to darkness!" Zack explained.

" This is a good thing." Aqua said.

"Come on, enough talk. See you in the arena, OK?" Zack said before entering the Coliseum.

Aaron got up and walked to the Coliseum followed by Aqua who went to the stands as he went to the arena where Zack was waiting for him.

"I promised Terra to face him in a loyal way." Zack said, unsheathing his sword.

"The friendship between boys... I'll be almost jealous." Aqua said in the stands.

"On guard!" Said Aaron holding his right Keyblade up, facing him.

The finale began then and Aaron faced Zack with a hand in the back as with the others. Zack was tougher than the others, but using the same technique as facing Terra in their first fight while placing his new free hand behind his back. But Zack showed more resistance than Terra, but ended up being disarmed before being kicked into the chest causing him to lose the fight.

"Argh, I lost!" Zack said before getting up. "I have to stop being bad if I want to become a hero." He said before a man with gray skin and a blue flame as a hair wearing a black toga held by a skull medallion appears.

"It's you?" The man said as he saw Zack. "I was going around to see who was the next big thing. And that then! It is rather talented in addition to having a very beautiful girl to see it won." He said advancing before his head was only inches from Aaron's.

"Get out of my personal space Hades." Said Aaron.

"He has a respondent. I like you. If you need an agent call me." Hades said mocking him.

"Since you tried to get my friend Terra into the darkness, I'm going past." Said Aaron.

"It was a wet chicken. You see potential." Retorted Hades.

"Dixit the one who hires people to try to stumble someone like a coward." Said Aaron.

"Tell me, why do not you show me what courage is, then?" Hades said.

"I'm not interested in this shit." Said Aaron.

"Poorly polite... A little "No, thank you, my Lord" would have been enough. But I will have the chance to reduce you to dust. It's me you'll face. And darkness me... I have plenty!" Hades said, before disappearing.

"Come back, Hades!" Zack said before Hades disappeared. "If only I could face this guy... Aaron, you have to take revenge, Terra and me!" He said visibly angry at Hades.

"I expected to do it." Said Aaron, before walking over to Aqua to hug him and whisper something in his ear. "I'll have something to show you after this fight." He whispered before returning to the arena and Zack sat next to Aqua.

Aaron waited for Hades, who reappeared a few minutes later as the sky became nocturnal, the arena gained a mauve hue, and icy cold weather fell on the arena.

The ground began to shake as an ice giant stepped over the walls of the arena to enter as Hades appeared.

"I never talked about a duel." Hades said.

"It's not fair, Hades!" Zack said.

"Is it the rules?" Aqua asked.

""Rule 2: Fighters can call for reinforcements." You should call yours, kid." Hades said.

"No it will not be necessary. I can fend for myself!" Aaron said, motioning for Aqua and Zack.

He faced both Hades the ice giant with some difficulty, but decided to use a faster fighting style so as not to be hit by Hades while attacking him and attacking the ice giant's legs. The fight ended with victorious Aaron and Hades and the ice giant disappearing from the arena.

"Fool of Hades... I'll get it next time. By the way! You're champion now! Must celebrate!" Zack said.

"Sorry, but we have something important to do before. When it's settled, we'll celebrate it. Promised." Said Aaron.

"OK. So we see each other later. In the meantime, I'm going to train." Zack said, before leaving.

"So what did you want to show me?" Aqua asked.

"For that, we have to go to another world. Follow me." He said before he and Aqua leave this world to go to the Keyblade necropolis...

In front of Ava's grave, what did Aaron do?

Aqua looked at the grave and quickly deduced what it was.

"This is where the person you killed is buried. Aqua asked.

"Yes." Replied Aaron.

"Why did you show it to me?" Aqua asked.

"Read what is written on the Keyblade." Said Aaron what Aqua is doing.

"Here lies Ava. Master of the exemplary Keyblade, and a fair friend. She was your Master?" Aqua asked after reading the inscription on the Keyblade.

"No. She is a Keyblade Master who participated in the Keyblade War. I knew the whole story of this war from the beginning. I sought to know his fate, which was unknown to me. I found him having succumbed to darkness after years of resisting it with his old friends having succumbed, killed those who entered here." Aaron explained, deciding to reveal the truth to Aaron.

"Why did you hide this from us?" Aqua asked.

"And not only. I have two other important secrets. The first is that I killed Xehanort." Revealed Aaron shocking Aqua.

"Why did you do that?" Aqua asked shocked.

"It's related to the second thing I'm hiding from you. In my world all that is happening in the worlds where we went and can go apart from mine its fictitious. I knew what he was preparing. And I wanted to stop it." Said Aaron looking down at the floor not wanting to look at Aqua.

"What was going to happen?" Aqua asked Aaron backing away.

"The most monumental brothel ever seen. Terra being owned. Ventus trapped in an endless sleep waiting for his heart to be returned... You trapped in the world of darkness for 10 years before succumbing to it." He said before starting to cry about the latest revelation. "I wanted to change that so much. Give you the opportunity to be happy. I'm sorry for hiding all this from you." He said before approaching Aqua, who stepped back abruptly, frightening him.

"I need time to think about it." Aqua said before revealing his armor and leaving quickly with his Keyblade glider leaving Aaron alone and remorseful for some past actions.


	11. Chapter 11: The Glove of Darkness

An hour later, after standing in front of Ava's grave, Aaron returned to the land of departure. On arriving in the castle he left while avoiding Eraqus in the bedroom before locking the door and lying in a fetal position desperately reflecting what he did and how he did it badly.

For her part, Aqua took care of an Unversed problem in a special ship, but could not forget what Aaron told her and regretted the way she left when he seemed to be in a really fragile state. She remembered what happened the day she, Terra, Ventus and Aaron celebrated the first year of her arrival home.

 **Flashback**

Aaron arrived at the entrance of the castle while Aqua, Ventus and Terra arrive from a nearby village with a chocolate cake.

"That's why the cake?" Aaron asked.

"You forgot that day, we are?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's a Saturday." Said Aaron giggling with the three interlocutors.

"Yes, but it's also the birthday of the moment you arrived." Terra said.

" One year already?" Said Aaron.

"Yes, so we'll eat this cake, or leave it in a fridge?" Ventus asked, making Aaron laugh.

A few minutes later in the castle dining room much of the cake was eaten and Aaron brought Aqua to his room.

"We're not going to sleep together, I hoped." Said Aqua making Aaron laugh.

"Everything depends on you. But before I want to give you that." Said Aaron turning around after taking out a hand-made Keyblade, in the likeness of Aqua's wooden one and without keychains with "Aqua" engraved on the wood.

Aqua was surprised to see what Aaron visibly fabricated gave him.

"This Keyblade is a symbol of my love for you. Opening the door of my heart, allowing my light to enlighten you in the darkest moments. Day and night, in life as in death, my destiny, unless I have decided otherwise... will always be tied to yours. I swear it." Said Aaron handing him the wooden Keybade sleeve towards her as to make a transfer ceremony.

She felt so happy with the gift that she made and gave her boyfriend that she prized him in his arms and kissed her.

 **End of Flashback**

At this moment, she ends up playing the role of leader of the "expedition" of a group of children after picking up a treasure map on her arrival. She smiled as she remembered what Aaron had given her that day and smiled to remember as she felt a maleficent, familiar presence nearby. She let the children continue on their way as she ran toward the source of the presence, until she arrived at an Indian camp where Vanitas was sitting on a stack of four black books with gold bindings... the Keyblade that Aaron had made for him and offered.

"I watched you from time to time after Xehanort's death. Aaron is a powerful person, you should feel flattered by such an act he has committed. He went to, if what he says is true, changed the future so that you do not finish as he saw you end. And you rejected him as he remembers one of his greatest fears... you in the service of darkness. I guess you do not want to ridicule a toy anymore." Vanitas said before standing up, breaking the Keyblade in half and throwing the pieces at Aqua.

She watched in shock the pieces of the Keyblade before looking at Vanitas with rage showing his Keyblade.

"You'll pay me that!" Aqua shouted, before running to Vanitas and engaged in a fight.

For once in his life, Aqua let his rage guide him during the fight while Vanitas blocked his shots with difficulty. She was unpredictable did not try to neutralize, but just to hurt him. To make him suffer. After several minutes, she manages to beat him and he ends up on the floor right next to the pile of books. She approached him as his anger subsided as Vanitas laughed hysterically.

"Such a potential. It's unfortunate that you are a guardian of the light. We could have made a good team." He said before disappearing with the books.

Aqua watched him disappear without a word as the fight exhausted him and made him lose consciousness.

"Aqua... Aqua wake up?" Said Aaron's voice as she opened her eyes seeing him smiling as they are visibly in a room in the land of departure and she is on a bed.

"Aaron..." She said before quickly getting up to hug him.

"Wow, gently!" Said Aaron laughing lightly as he broke his embrace. "We should not rush the baby." He said.

"What?" Aqua asked, before that looked in more detail.

She is in a nightgown with a big bump on her stomach identical to that of a pregnant woman.

"You forgot?" Said Aaron amused. "You're eight months pregnant with our baby." Said Aaron smiling at him.

Aqua did not know if she was dreaming or not, but right now she did not care. She was there with the man she loves in a room, their room and kissed her with happiness and passion.

"I love you..." she said before kissing him again. " I love you." She said again.

"I love you too. And I will also love our child." He said as Aqua's vision went black again, though she pleaded internally that it would not stop.

She opened her eyes again as a red-haired young man wearing a green tunic with a hat worms with a red feather on it.

"It's okay? What's happened ?" He asked as she stood up with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. To fart." She said, giving the boy's name as he sees the broken wooden Keyblade.

"What was it?" Peter asked, looking at the two pieces before Aqua picked them up and the clasps in his arms started crying.

"It was a gift my boyfriend gave me." She said as the tears began to fail. "It was proof of his love for me." She says.

"Maybe he can fix it or rebuild it?" Peter says.

"I don't think. A few hours ago, he revealed to me a dark secret. And I fled in shock when he was upset. He must blame me." Aqua said as tears fall.

"You know. If, he really loves you to the point of building you that, he will not want you and rebuild it so that this symbol remains." Peter said as Aqua thought about what he said and the tears stopped flowing.

"Thanks Peter. You are much more mature than you let it appear." Aqua said vexing Peter towards the end.

"Hey! It's not nice to say that!" Peter said denying the last thing Aqua told him while with a rope she tied the two pieces of the wooden Keybade to his waist.

"Goodbye, Peter." Aqua said.

"Goodbye, get back to see when you can." Peter said before leaving Aqua showed up his Armor and Keyblade Glider and left this world to go to another world in the Lane Between.

She crossed the Lane Between until she was attracted by an intense light to another world, and she landed on an island visibly moved to be a place where children can have fun like a hut in a park.

She walked over to a tree to see star-shaped fruits corresponding to those she was inspired to create her scouts, making her smile. She took out his and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Terra... Ven... I hope we'll be ready for the coming storm... Aaron .. I hope with all my heart that you will forgive me." She said pensively before hearing a childish voice.

"Hey, wait!" Said the voice from Aqua's right hand.

"You're too slow, Sora! We see each other on arrival!" Another childish voice from the same direction said, giving the name of the owner of the first voice.

Looking in the direction of both lanes, Aqua could see two little boys racing in his direction. A silver-haired, down-to-green haired, wearing a yellow T-shirt with black pants, and a child with blue-eyed hair, wearing a white T-shirt and red shorts. The boy with the hair of agent was obviously the winner of the race to believe his reaction and that of the other child.

"You were lucky, that's all!" Said the child who at the sound of his voice turned out to be Sora while the second child noticed Aqua catching Sora's attention on her who jumped to join them surprising Sora scratching her head awkwardly.

" _This boy seems so sincere... like Terra._ " Aqua thought as she looked at the silver-haired child before looking at Sora. " _And this one... it's Ven all spit._ " Aqua thought before laughing at the comparison that she mentally surprised the two children a bit. "You may be special enough." She said in a voice before she really spoke to the kids. "Tell me, can I know what your name is?" She asked.

"Me, it's Sora!" Sora introduced herself.

"And you?" Aqua asked the second child.

"Riku." The child simply introduced himself.

" _Two people handed the power to these boys. Were they Terra and Ven?_ " Aqua thought wondering how Ventus couldn't do that even being master. "Tell me, do you really enjoy yourself?" Aqua asked.

"Obviously, he's my best friend!" Sora said excitedly.

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't have fun together. Riku said.

"Well." Aqua said, before asking the children something. "If ever, something happens and one of you goes astray... where it takes a dark path alone, stayed with him and protect him. It's your duty, as a friend. And I'm counting on you, okay?" She said before ruffling their hair making them laugh.

The children then go to a boat to enter their home while Aqua sits on a tree.

"A Keyblade is enough in all friendship... Having learned at my expense, I do not wish these children." Said Aqua looking at the two pieces of wooden Keyblade. "Aaron... I beg you, forgive me what I did to you." She said before leaving this world.

At the same time in the land of departure, Aaron heard the keys of two Keyblade clashing, taking him out of his state of depression to pass the curiosity before putting his feelings aside to see what happens.

And once at the entrance to the castle, he sees Eraqus face Vanitas with difficulty before being stabbed in the heart by a dagger that Vanitas concealed.

"NO!" Aaron shouted before participating in the action by removing Vanitas from Eraqus before taking the latter into his arms to help him pose it gently on the floor. "Eraqus, hold on. Everything will be fine!" Said Aaron hoping he managed to save him with a potion after removing the blade without success.

"We both know that no... My wound is too bad to be healed by a potion or a care gum..." Eraqus said weakly before placing his Keyblade in Aaron's hand he could reach. "We often disagreed... but you're an extremely wise Master for your age... enough, to see how, someone deserves something that a person who has seen as much as I could not see... I'll tell you entrust my students... take care of them..." Eraqus said addressing his last wishes to Aaron before dying.

Aaron felt both sad and guilty about being fast enough to see Eraqus' death. But not enough to prevent it.

"You recognize the dagger, I hope..." Vanitas said.

Aaron did not need to see him to know with what sort of dagger Vanitas to kill Eraqus if he asked him that question. It's the same dagger with which he killed Xehanort.

"Why did you kill him? You had no interest in doing that... SO WHY?!" Aaron asked shouting towards the end.

"Just to show you that others can use your methods. And get rid of the only obstacle that can annoy you and your lovely girlfriend. Consider this as a token of gratitude for getting rid of Xehanort." Vanitas said as if he had just been shopping.

"Damn!" Aaron shouted running towards Vanitas, Keyblade in hand to attack him.

But Vanitas managed to block him and hit him on the stairs.

"I'd like to have fun with you, but I have to find the Glove of Darkness." Vanitas said before heading out into a dark hallway as Aaron got up and made his armor appear and his wings gliding Keyblade before leaving in the Lane Between.

At this moment, Aqua was in the Lane Between, too, and there found Mickey unconscious.

"Is it... Mickey?" She wondered before taking it with her. "How is this arrival?" She asked.

"Master Yen... Sid..." Mickey said weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll take you back to him." Aqua said before heading to the mysterious tower where she climbed the tower to see Terra and Ventus.

She placed Mickey on the floor, while an anthropomorphous duck in a wizard's dress and an anthropomorphic dog in a knight-like garb is rushing towards him.

"King Mickey!" Say the duck and the anxious anthropomorphic horse.

"Aqua, Terra, Ventus, the news is serious. The star of Master Eraqus has gone out. I'm afraid he was knocked down". Said Yen Sid shocking three friends.

"Master... But who did that?" Aqua asked as Aaron entered the room.

"Vanitas did that." Said Aaron without noticing like Terra and Ventus what Aqua is now wearing at the waist.

"Who is Vanitas?" Terra asked, asking that Aqua also asked.

"He is the darkness of my heart." Replied Ventus. "Xehanort created it by separating them from my heart." He explained, letting Aaron understand that he had recovered his memory.

"I made the mistake of letting him live the day I killed Xehanort. And because of this mistake, this whole crisis has happened." Said Aaron.

"What do you mean?" Yen Sid asked.

"They are what I feel: a horde of emotions under his control. And each time they are beaten, they come back to him and he has only to release them again. He did all this to distract us to have the books to find the Glove of Darkness." Said Aaron as Yen Sid looked down.

"What's the Glove of Darkness?" Terra asked.

"A gauntlet that belonged to a Master of the Keyblade having succumbed to darkness. But to the point where he could influence them on the worlds." Yen Sid began to explain. "All the Masters and Keyblade bearer had to unite to annihilate it. And only his glove has survived. Legend has it that his glove has the same abilities. And to make sure no one could try the glove was hidden and if a way to destroy it is found books were hidden in different worlds to find and destroy it. Few Master Keyblade know this story or consider it a story to sleep." He said.

"We must prevent it... but how can we do without knowing the location of the glove." Ventus said.

"I know where he is." Said Aaron.

"How do you know?" Terra asked.

"I studied books a few years ago. But before, Aqua... can I talk to you in private?" Aaron asked.

Aqua agreed and they got out of the office and down the stairs. Once arrived down Aqua could not resist any longer and enlisted Aaron with force.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I'm so sorry." Aqua said as Aaron hugged him in turn.

"You do not have to apologize. I also made a mistake in hiding that." Said Aaron also admitting his mistake before noticing what Aqua is wearing at the waist. "What happened?" He asked, holding his hands.

"This is the boy who spoke Maleficent who did this. He broke it under my eyes in two. I am sorry." Aqua said sadly that he was going to be angry before he put a hand on her cheek for her to look at him and saw a soft look.

"It doesn't matter. I will fix it by replacing the broken parts. That's what it represents that's important. Not his condition..." Aaron said before placing an Aqua hand where his heart is. "And what it represents can only be broken by you." He said.

Aqua unfastened the card that held the pieces of the wooden Keyblade and placed it in the room.

"Then this boy, about whom Maléfique spoke, is Vanitas. That's it?" Aqua asked sure she was right.

"Yeah. And obviously to a desire for power very pronounced." Replied Aaron.

"We have to stop it before it's too dangerous." Said Aaron before he and Aqua went up the stairs to return to the office. "Terra, Ven, come with us. We must act quickly." He said without hesitation and with a touch of authority before looking at Mickey unconscious, then at Yen Sid. "When Mickey wakes up, tell him to go to the Keyblade Necropolis." Aaron asked those to whom Yen Sid nodded.

The quartet came out of the tower before revealing their Keyblade armor and glider and before leaving Ventus spoke.

"Why are we going there?" Asked Ventus.

"Because I know where the glove is." Aaron answered, before leaving and being quickly followed by Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

And when they arrived at the Keyblade Necropolis and their armor disappeared Aqua asked one thing that everyone wondered.

"How do you know where the glove is?" She asked worriedly.

"Because I came in more or less by accident." Aaron answered, before walking to the place where he faced the Foreteller who had succumbed to the Darkness.

Aqua, Terra and Ventus followed him and saw the first room, with a rusty Starlight Keyblade planted in the ground.

"It's not true..." Said Aaron, before running to the other rooms.

The trio that accompanied him followed him, seeing for the three rooms that followed the same show, but with other Keyblade in the same state, respectively Pain for the second room, Gemstone for the third, and Lion Asleep for the fourth. But the most shocking for the group was the fifth where they found Vanitas wearing the Dark Glove that looks like a simple black metal glove with six gemstones carved for with the shape and patterns of eyes spread out at the level of the hand.

"You're in luck..." Vanitas said before looking at them. "I wanted to test the power of this glove." He said pointing the glove at them before clenching his fist.

Aqua, Ventus and Terra move back to reveal their Keyblade before placing themselves in a defensive position to block the wave of darkness that will emerge from the glove as told by Yen Sid...

But nothing happened shocking everyone except Aaron who laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Vanitas asked.

"I imagine the head you're doing behind your mask." Aaron replied, revealing his Keyblade and attacking Vanitas before being followed by his two friends and his girlfriend who did not want him to risk his life alone.

The fight happened with Vanitas overwhelmed by the shots as he made sure the fight went on outside where he will have more choice in the tactics used while he continued trying to use the glove then that he still doesn't work.

"Why it does not work?" Cira Vanitas frustrated.

"It's simple." Said Aaron looking at Vanitas reveling in frustration. "Because this glove is a cons trap of my invention with the help of Yen Sid." Revealed Aaron shocking everyone.

"How so?" Vanitas asked in shock.

"We thought that the best for those in search of Darkness power would try to find a powerful artefact in this area. So I made this glove and the hiding place here, where I released the Foretellers from the influence of Darkness. I have placed guardians created through Keyblade present in the Necropolis. And with the help of Yen Sid writes the four books and tackled in different worlds by his care. Individually it tells the same thing, but each has an element that coupled with the other three gives the location of the glove." Aaron explained, before giggling.

"It has to be complicated to put in place." Ven said surprised as Aqua was speechless.

"The best trick traps are the most complicated to set up." Said Aaron insulting Vanitas without hiding it.

"Bastard!" Vanitas shouted, revealing her Keyblade before the attack.

Vanitas attacked Aaron with all his strength while Aaron just dodged. Aqua, Ventus and Terra get ready to help him, but shots from nowhere prevented them from moving forward.

Looking in the direction from which the projectiles seemed to come to see a man with black hair combed back with brown eyes wearing a guard uniform with a dark gray jacket with silver highlights and two rows of gold buttons on the front, a belt black and white gloves decorated with a symbol in the shape of a curly and silver heart. This person is also armed with two crossbows not seeming to need ammunition.

"I'll take care of you and let the kid confront your friend." The man said before aiming them with his weapons. "You must be furious that he has zigzagged your Master." He said before giving a chuckle as the sky quickly became nocturnal.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked as the trio put themselves in a defensive position.

"You think you have a big role to play, you three. That's it... You're right there because once I'm done with you, your boyfriend will have no reason to fight and die, leaving me his Keyblade and Vanitas, the Darkness that he has been keeping for so long. Well, who wants to go first?" Said the man openly provoking them as Aqua gave him a glare.

"Shut up!" She said angrily.

"Oh! The beauty thinks she's a great Master of the Keyblade? She doesn't look happy, say so. You should calm her down before she makes a mistake, guys." Said the man making fun of her.

"Go ahead, waste your time. The only one that should calm down is you." Aqua tells her that she and her friends are putting themselves in a fighting position. "We'll take care of you and after, we'll help Aaron." Said Aqua before being the first to start the fight.

It was easier than Aaron's, because with three people on the move, the man could not shoot them all at the same time. But he had seen their way of fighting a better idea by simply aiming only Ventus who ended after several shots falling to the ground unconscious.

"VEN!" Shout Terra and Aqua before seeing if Ventus is okay as the man decides to annoy them more.

"You better watch the kids, you know. They are so carefree that they hurt themselves easily." The man said.

Without warning Aqua and Terra attack him together, giving him no time to aim at anyone, determined to protect their unconscious friend from further attack. It was then that their Keyblades emitted a strong light and once this dissipated showed their bearers and their opponent that they changed their appearance.

The guardblade of the Aqua Keyblade is circular and slightly jagged on its edges. Your upper half of the guard is black, its center is gray and its bottom is white. The handle is a gray stem and without lines. The Keyblade's stem is thin and navy blue except for the silver tip. The base of the stem also has two diamond-shaped bumps. The teeth consist of a rectangular frame bordered by four short and blunt tips. This frame and the spikes are all navy blue. The teeth also have three pieces of silver folded at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inner center of one side. The chain and the keychain look like drops of water.

Terra's looks more like an improved version of what it was before, with a longer, more extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade. The guard also extends to form a kind of wing. The keychain is an analogous rock fragment with a gem on it.

They became the Keyblades Ends of the Earth and Stormfall.

Aqua and Terra were surprised at the change in their Keyblades, but decided to pay attention later and attack the man by being faster before Terra sent a Keyblade shot to the ground, a piece of rock who hit the man right in the right eye who screamed in pain before moving back, hiding the eye with his right hand.

"I always forget that we should not rub the Keyblade wearers. But you know what? It means that I made the right choice. Because now, I am even more motivated to have one as well as its power." The man said before leaving.

"Heal!" A familiar voice told Aqua from where Ventus is unconscious.

Aqua and Terra instinctively turn to Ventus to see him get up while Mickey is next to him.

"Mickey... thanks." Ventus said getting up with a little difficulty as Aqua and Terra approach.

"I'm glad you're fine." Mickey said before Ventus noticed the new appearance of the Aqua and Terra Keyblades.

"What happened to your Keyblades?" Asked Ventus.

"We'll talk about it later. We must help Aaron." Mickey said before watching Aaron's fight against Vanitas surrounded by a darkening aura.

"So you do not use your Unverseds to beat me?" Said Aaron with a smug smile.

"It wouldn't be a real fight if there was no challenge." Vanitas replied before sending Keyblda Aaron at once with Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Mickey.

"It's okay?" Aqua asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. He is much stronger than I thought. We will need more power to win." Said Aaron before showing Invi's Keyblade and giving it to Aqua before giving another Foreteller Keyblade to others, Aced's to Terra, Ira's to Mickey and Gula's to Ventus before to show in his hand that of Ava. "Don't get too attached to them. They are called Revient." Aaron joked as a blue light began to light them.

They raise their heads to see a blue moon in the shape of a heart enlightened.

"No one has invoked it. So what is he doing here?" Aaron asked as Vanitas' helmet disappeared revealing a face identical to Sora's, but older, but with black hair and amber eyes.

"When we reform more than a Ventus we will recreate the X-blade. And thanks to her, we will open a door to all worlds! Warriors carrying Keyblade will flock from all these worlds and compete for the light of Kingdom Hearts! And as in the legend, the Keyblades War will begin! So much darkness that I could eat and gain in strength!" Vanitas said with a psychopath smile.

"Not if we destroy you before." Said Aaron.

"Always tried." Vanitas said inviting them to confront him.

A fight ensued between the five Keyblades wielders and Vanitas. And despite their numerical superiority, Vanitas managed to handle all five most of them not being used to the handling of two Keyblades make the fight more difficult for them while Vanitas eventually sent all his opponents a single blow against a rock face except Aaron. Weary Aaron resisted him while he was doing everything to keep him away from Ventus.

"You willn't be able to stop me from ever approaching him." Vanitas said as their Keyblades collide.

"That's why I'll destroy you before it happens." Said Aaron forcing more on his two Keyblades.

"We'll see that!" Vanitas said before throwing it back to join his friends.

Aaron removed his Keyblade and looked at Ava's.

"Ava, please... give me the strength to stop a new Keyblade War from breaking out..." Aaron begged, while to his surprise and that of his friends, the Keyblade lit up as Aaron stood up and prepared to attack.

"You will still try something. Who are you to prevent a war of arrival ?! Vanitas asked, getting more and more angry at Aaron's resistance.

"I'm Master Aaron... Foreteller keys... And I'm the one who will put an end to your existence, Vanitas!" Aaron said proudly and angrily towards the end before running to Vanitas who was preparing to attack him.

"You're wasting your energy." Vanitas said before their Keyblades came in contact and a powerful shock wave followed.

Little by little Vanitas' dark aura vanished until he was no longer around him, shocking him.

"What?!" He said as he tried somehow to keep blocking Aaron's attack.

But against all his expectations his Keyblade broke and Aaron cut him in two, releasing a blinding light as he disappeared with a scream of agony. When the light cleared Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Mickey walked towards him to congratulate him and give him the Keyblade he lent them for the fight and he happily accepted their congratulations as Aqua took him in his arms. He hugged him back, then heard a voice coming from a necropolis spot that had not suffered any damage during the battle... Ava's grave.

"Congratulations, Aaron." Said the voice as everyone turned to the grave to see the Union Vulpes Foreteller transparent and surrounded by light looking at them with a sincere smile.

Aaron and Aqua break the embrace as he approaches Ava and looks at her with sadness.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Said Aaron sadly.

"It's nothing. I already told you. You brought me and my friends back to the light. You can not save everyone. But you can help them to be at peace." Ava said taking the hand of Aaron who was still holding his Keyblade. "When you saved us, I made you our inheritance... to me and the other Foretellers, to the worlds that were born of the City of Dawn. So do what we should have done. Protect the worlds... and especially those you love." Ava said as Aaron put a hand on the one on the back of his other hand.

"I promise." Said Aaron shedding a tear as Ava gave him a friendly and reassuring smile.

"If that's good for you, we do not stop watching your achievements since you released us. You are one of the greatest masters of the Keyblade who existed. I did well to give your title of Foreteller." Ava said before he let go of Aaron's hand and offer him a short hug.

She then went to Aqua and the others and looked at them with kindness.

"Your friend has done exceptional things to offer you what is available to you now, so do not forget that fate is not engraved in stone and can be changed very well at any time." She said before turning to Aqua and taking her hand. "Your boyfriend is unique, so do not let anyone separate you from the light or from each other." She said, winning a nod from Aqua.

"I promise you, Master Ava." Aqua said with confidence.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm not your Master after all." Ava said amiably before disappearing leaving them at the necropolis.

A few hours later, everyone returned to the world they lived in after telling what happened in Yen Sid. Terra and Ventus were already in their respective rooms. And Aqua came at Aaron's request into the throne room as moonlight lit up the room, to be greeted by the latter in a more distinguished outfit making him look even more handsome for his girlfriend while he held out a hand with the other behind his back.

"Would you give me that dance?" Aaron asked as Aqua approached him.

"With pleasure." She said, taking her hand and starting to dance with a circle of moonlight reflected in the Keyblades of the Foretellers and Eraqus standing proudly on the wall behind the thrones.

 **11 years later**

"She took the hand of the man she loves and they began to dance with a dance circle of a circle formed by the light of the moon reflecting on the Keyblades of the Foretellers and that of Eraqus proudly standing on the wall behind the thrones." Aqua said a little older, but not lost her beauty as she finished reading a book to a five-year-old girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Are they happy now, Mom?" The little girl asked.

"More than you imagine." Aqua replied closing the book that turned out to be the blank book that Aaron had received from the person he chose to name the girl he and Aqua had.

"And if a Keyblade ends up choosing me, will monsters want to hurt me?" The little girl asked with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry, Ava. If a Keyblade chooses you, your father and I will do as with our students. We'll train you to handle it well to defend you against monsters." Aqua replied, showing a miniature version of the wooden Keyblade that Aaron had made for him, but with "Ava" engraved on it.

"It still makes me very scared." Ava said tightening his hold on a stuffed toy representing a creature similar to a gray cat with a large rounded head; drooping ears, smaller body and tail, with black stripes, blue eyes and a peachy nose with the area surrounding their white nose with a kind of pink wallet with a white star on it and a yellow and blue cape blade.

"We will always protect you and your father." Aqua said with a reassuring smile.

"Uncle Terra and Uncle Ven too?" Ava asked.

"Uncle Terra and Uncle Ven too." Aqua replied with a slight laugh before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Good night." Aqua said with a smile.

"Good night mom." Ava said, before closing her eyes and began falling asleep.

Aqua left the room with the book and found Aaron right next to the door with a soft smile.

"And to say that you prefer that it be me who reads the stories." Said Aaron still smiling as Aqua closed the door.

"Find that you are much better at telling them than me." Aqua said as Aaron hugged and kissed him for a few seconds.

"Still, you're doing very well." Said Aaron.

"I know... I almost fell asleep listening to me read..." Aqua said between yawns.

"Then we should go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Said Aaron wearing Aqua like a bride, giving her a little scream of surprise that she choked on her hands so they would not wake up their daughter.

While elsewhere in a room where thirteen raised white seats rest, ten people in black cloaks and a woman in armor recalling a cat listen to a man in armor reminiscent of a bald-headed smile with a seemingly mechanical cape given a simple order.

"It's time to start..." Said the man in armor.

 **A / N: Thank you for reading this chapter which concludes the first part of the story. I do not ask you often but please, comment on this chapter. it took me more than 3 nights almost without sleep to finish it so it is important to me. and thank you for not spying on spelling, do not forget that I am a French who learns English so I'm not very developed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Alone

11 years after the death of Vanitas, things have greatly changed the quartet. Aaron and Aqua had a daughter, Ventus became a Master, and they became the instructors of the three children most of the group had met on the islands of destiny for over a year. Because of a crisis that plunged their world into darkness because of evil. Now the worlds are at peace and the three friends drag their apprentices as Aaron makes several simple movements of Keyblade to train while his daughter makes the same movements behind him in a rather clumsy way, before he stop. He turned to see Ava tried his last move without paying attention to his father before he grabbed his wooden Keyblade by the stem.

"What are you doing, Ava?" Aaron asked with amusement.

"I'm doing like you Dad: I'm training." Ava said with a smile that made her father laugh.

"I see it. But why did not you ask me?" Aaron asked.

"I thought that since I do not have a Keyblade like you, even if you do not take care of anyone, you will not want to train." Ava answered, lowering his head.

"In this case as much as I teach you the basics. That way the day you get one, we can get down to business.» Said Aaron gaining a wondering smile from his daughter.

"Really?» She asked in surprise.

"Of course. And we will start now." Aaron said, showing his Keyblade and standing next to Ava who was getting ready.

He dragged his daughter by doing simple movements that she could easily imitate. Several minutes passed and when Ava made a mistake in positioning her body Aaron stopped and guided her to correct the mistake.

"In this position, it is easier to change the way you attack and destabilize your opponent." Aaron explained to Ava who smiled before he ruffled his hair.

No longer hearing the sound of the Keyblades, he turned to see all the porters and Masters looked at them.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Why did you stop practicing?" Aaron asked with a falsely severe tone while revealing the identity of the apprentices of his friends and his girlfriend.

"We could not help it. It's lovely to see how you are with Ava.» Sora said with humor before punching Riku in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?» He asked, rubbing his arm.

"We don't disrespect a Master." Riku said with a slight smirk.

"Well, we'll see if you've progressed you three." Aaron said, showing his Keyblade. "Confront me all three." Aaron ordered away from Ava as the three porters revealed their Keyblade.

That of Sora looks like a classic skeleton key, the blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the part between the stem and the blade and the guard is blue, and the guard is shiny gold, the teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown and its keychain represents Mickey's head. The Kingdom Key Keyblade.

Riku's is based on an armored key lock. Its stem is long, flat and rectangular, with notches along its length, and it does not have a bit. The ring is black and unadorned, and reminiscent of the Keyblade of Hearts formerly handled by Riku. The keychain is a dark metallic gray Mickey head. This is the Braveheart Keyblade.

Kairi's has a very feminine appearance, evoking the Islands of Destiny. The bit of the key is composed of flowers forming a stylized heart. This is the Destiny's Emblace Keyblade.

Aaron snapped his fingers and a barrier was visible between the three apprentice and Aaron of the other people around them before the fight started and the three apprentices did not attack him with a style of team combat that made him smile before sending Sora and Riku waltzed to take care only of Kairi and noticed that despite the time spent learning to use a Keyblade she still could not handle a real fight where she was alone.

When Sora and Riku came to the charge to help him, he just lowered himself to dodge, but seeing that their Keyblade accidentally hit Kairi, he used his own to block them.

"That's enough.» Said Aaron calmly, removing his barrier. "I have to think about something. I will come back later.» He said before entering the castle at the general misunderstanding as the training resumed and Ava repeated the movements that his father showed him to make them more natural.

For his part, Aaron entered the room he shares with Aqua since their adventure 11 years ago rather. He lay down on the two-seater bed there and just stared at the ceiling for a moment before pulling out from under his shirt a transparent blue signet ring made of ice attached to a string wrapped around his neck. Smiling looking at her while remembering how he got him.

 **Flashback**

It was a week after he saved the Oracles from their decline and led to death. He decided to keep what was secret and invented an excuse that his former Master had called him for an urgent matter and found him dead on his arrival. So that could explain why he was in mourning, even if it was not his Master he had attached to Ava playing in his Union on the mobile game.

To change his mind, he left in the middle of the night in Les Entrechemins to find a world where he could make a small expedition. He found a world that intrigued him represented by a small snowy planet with a huge ice palace on it. He went in to see a city consisting of mainly a small building with a church and a huge castle and a hostel and a general architecture reminiscent of a Norwegian village. In the second he realized that was what he thought, he is in the world of movie Frozen, Arrendelle. He then had an idea and walked to the doors of the palace and knocked repeatedly before being approached by two guards.

"What are you doing?" Asked one of the two guards.

"It can't be seen ? I knock on the door to attract the attention of residents.» Said Aaron mocking the guards by continuing to knock on the door.

"You talk to the royal guard, so a little respect!» The second guard said annoyed before Aaron turned to face them.

"Please forgive my rudeness, but I'm in a hurry then the presentations will be made quickly. I am Prince Aaron of the Kingdom of Taun. I have come here hoping to speak with the kings and queens of this kingdom for reasons that are personal to us." Aaron said, inventing a false identity.

"Never heard spoken. And then if you are princes then why are not you escorted and by boat?" Asked the first guard.

"I like the taste of adventure when I explore new lands. And to many it's too much food to pick up or go for. It clutters more than anything else." Aaron said, lifting his shoulders eccentrically.

"Wouldn't you rather try to take us on a boat?" Asked a guard suspiciously.

"If that's what you believe too bad. I had a solution for the "problem" of their eldest daughter, but if you do not want to let me have an audience, I'll go home empty-handed.» Said Aaron accentuating his sentence on the word "problem" before a voice interrupted him in his walk.

"Wait!» Said a voice coming from behind him, revealing himself to be the king of Arendelle. "I accept your request for a hearing. Please enter.» The king asked as the doors opened to let them pass.

A few minutes later, they are in his office discussed.

"How do you know about...» The king said before being interrupted.

"The powers of your eldest daughter? It's easy for me to see when someone else needs someone who lives with us. And it fell on me for here. Your daughter has a gift that as a part of the body develops over time. And I'm here to help slow down its expansion. So I ask you to let me talk with her for a few minutes, to see an hour maximum. I don't promise you that she will master them, but it will be less difficult.» Said Aaron hoping to convince the king.

The king thinks for a moment before finally giving his answer.

"Very well.» The king said before they both got up and brought Aaron to his eldest daughter's room before seeing his youngest daughter, Anna markets him and Aaron green.

"What's going on, dad?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to Prince Aaron from Taun. He came here for something important in relation to Elsa." Explained the king.

"Said she can finally get out of her room." Anna said hopefully.

" Maybe yes. Maybe not. Everything will depend on her.» Said Aaron not wanting to ruin the hopes of the girl.

"Oh, okay. I hope you will convince her." Anna said with a touch of hope.

"I'll do my best.» Said Aaron before she leaves letting them continue on their way.

Once in front of the door, the king knocked several times before finally speaking.

"Elsa, it's me. I have someone with me who can help you.» The king said before opening the door.

Aaron saw ten-year-old Elsa stay away from the door with her hands behind her back.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I know about your powers. And I'm here to help you.» Said Aaron hoping reassured him while approaching.

"Don't approach!" Elsa said with a hint of panic as frost spreads across the floor.

"Calm down, breathe deeply. And we can discuss, okay.» Said Aaron approaching.

Elsa, for a reason unknown to herself, trusted the young man and did what he said and the frost disappeared.

"How it is possible?» She asked, surprised.

"Your majesty, can you go out. I need to be alone with her please?" Aaron asked.

The king, seeing in a few seconds what he did, nodded and left the room. Aaron approached her, but despite what happened she was still scared and backed away as the frost appeared more and more in the room as she began to recite what her father told her by offering him the gloves she wore.

"Hide your powers, do not talk about them...» She began before being interrupted by Aaron who continued the sentence.

"Be careful and the secret will survive.» He said before lying to help him. "My Master told me the same thing during my training. Hiding from us to face people leaving the darkness in their hearts guided to prevent them from hurting others." Aaron explained, revealing his Keyblade, surprising Elsa before making her disappear.

"Does that mean I'm bad?" Elsa asked scared.

"Not far from here. You are a good person. The problem is your fear.» Said Aaron, before taking Elsa's hand gently. "Your fear will be your greatest enemy for controlling your powers. Think of the good things he can bring you. You will be able to lower the temperature during summers when it is extremely hot. Or allow children to have fun in the snow while it's not snowing. Don't see the negative more than the positive in your powers. That would be the real curse." Aaron explained, interesting Elsa.

An hour later Aaron came out of the castle with a signet ring made of ice that Elsa made for him with his powers. He smiled seeing her before passing it in a string and wearing it as a collar under her shirt.

 **End of the Flashback**

Remembering what he did to help Elsa, he had an idea to help Kairi.

In the evening Aaron came out of the castle to see Kairi sitting on a bench looking at the ground before seeing one of the two sea-ice that Aaron was holding. She took the ice cream before looking at the Master of the Keyblade who did not look at him.

"I know what you're saying to yourself. I am the weakest of the group." Kairi said with disappointment.

"Not really." Said Aaron surprising her. "In training, you do very well. Even though she retains herself Aqua, is pretty strong during the workouts. I know something about it." Said Aaron giving Kairi a mischievous wink making her laugh. "The problem is that when the fight is in real condition and you are alone, it's as if you lose your means. Do you have any idea why this product?" Aaron asked after exposing the facts.

"In fact, when I'm alone in the fighting, it scares me. With what happened with Maleficent, I'm so worried that Sora and Riku are no longer focusing on their own fight so he can lose his life because of a careless mistake. Even when I know they are fine. The mere thought that this happens scares me." Kairi explained.

"I see. So you are afraid of being too weak so that it does not have any more worries to be made when you fight alone." Aaron said nodding to Kairi's nod as they take a bite out of their ice cream. "In this case I offer you more training session with me at night to help you develop your skills." He said, surprising Kairi.

"But Master, it would not be fair to Sora and Riku." Kairi said with a shocked expression.

"You could face them or have your own adventure alone on the day of your exam. So you'll need as much luck as they do. So you're more confident in singular combat." Said Aaron explaining to Kairi what she needs.

Kairi looked at his free hand, showing his Keyblade.

"Okay, Master. I accept." Kairi said, making her disappear.

"And stop calling me Master. It makes me feel old. Just call me Aaron." He said with a smile that made Kairi laugh.

"Okay, Aaron." Kairi said, smiling in turn. "When will we start?" She asked.

"Now, if that interests you." Aaron answered before Kairi finished his ice cream and raised his Keyblade. "I take that for a yes." Aaron laughs while doing his Keyblade.

During the private training session between Aaron and Kairi, a man in a black cloak hooded the top of the castle with an electronic device in his hand.

"I think he has enough data. Hoping that the boss's plan is a good idea." The man said in a black coat before disappearing into a dark hallway.


	13. Chapter 13: Girl and theft

A month later in a white-walled laboratory a humanoid figure floats in a large glass tube filled with a reddish liquid. While a man with long, dirty blond hair, with two slightly shorter fringes framing his face, his rather large and bright green eyes, wearing a long white blouse, a gray jacket, and a launderette purple, black trousers and black boots stuffed with silver observed on computer screens what seemed to be the vital signs of the person in the capsule.

"So is it moving forward with the creation of our new member?" Said a person behind the man who jumped before he turned to see the man in armor.

"Yes. The data collected was meager because we lacked some minor elements, but in a few days it will be fully operational. But if I can afford how to create a member with such features can help you in your goal." The man asked fearfully.

"Come on, Even." The man said in a friendlier tone, putting a hand on the shoulder of the man named Even. "A man as smart as you should know how someone with his specific characteristic can help us. Especially knowing who we are going to fight." He said before pulling his hand off Even's shoulder to put it on the box. "He can not help but want to help him, and he will give him his trust without hesitation. For though, there is one thing that the Oracle of keys does not support apart from touching those who are dear to him. It is an undeserved death." The man in armor said before heading towards the exit. "I advise you to do it quickly. Because I am starting to lose patience after all the time spent gathering the elements necessary for this plan. I will not show myself as patient as before." He finished leaving the room leaving Even alone sighing with relief.

"Amadéo Rar Doran... Aurora Em Daq... How did we get here?" Even said giving the names of the man and the woman in armor.

The armored man entered his quarters where the woman in a cat-like armor awaited Aurora.

"So where are we, Amadéo?" Aurora asked.

"Don't worry, Aurora. According to Even it will take some day. Then our plan can begin. We will soon be free of our condition." Says Amadéo caressing Aurora's helmet tenderly.

A day later in the land of departure in the middle of the night, Aaron continued to train Kairi. To her surprise, she made enormous progress to the point that even though he was holding back, Aaron was in trouble with her. He ends up being a little more serious and she finally falls to the ground with Aaron's Keyblade pointing straight at her as she has a smile on her face. He wondered why she was smiling and looked down to see his keyblade pointed at his chest.

"I think you have reached or even exceeded their level." Said Aaron gaining a wider smile from Kairi who gave him a tight hug to almost keep him from breathing. "You're serving Kairi too much." He said quickly before releasing the pressure.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm so happy. I didn't think I would get there so fast." Kairi said happy with his progress.

"Yes, but don't forget that you must not be overwhelmed by the worry of what will happen to your friends. And don't think about what he thinks of you in combat, but your own skills. Okay." Said Aaron.

"Okay." Kairi said taking it into account.

"Given the time, I think we should each go to sleep, because I do not know about you, but me by not much sleep, I feel that I will not stand the day." Said Aaron with a chuckle before he and Kairi go to their respective rooms.

Entering his room, he put on a more appropriate outfit and once in the bed Aqua instinctively placed an arm around him as he placed one around her before falling asleep.

The next afternoon, Aaron and Ava who wore a dress with a short skirt wander through the forest. Until they reach the deep end of the forest, where there is a river that is deep to the knees of an adult. They take off their shoes and socks so they can rest their feet in the water.

Aaron sits on a rock, his feet in the water, his eyes closed and feeling the gentle breeze and listening to the peaceful sound of the birds singing, the stream of rivers and Ava playing in the water, where she had still foot. She amused herself by splashing his father, taking advantage of his inattention. She expected to receive an amused reprimand from her father before he spat it out.

But instead, he looked in the distance behind her with surprise and shock. She turned around and saw in the river, a girl in a black coat with an unconscious hood hung on a log and being carried away by the current.

Aaron threw himself into the water and rushed to the body for the reach and put it on the ground before putting on his socks and shoes.

"Let your mother and others know that I'm coming back with someone who needs help. If he asks you what's going on, you explain everything to them. Okay?" Said Aaron handing Ava her socks and shoes before she nods and runs towards the castle.

As for him, Aaron carries the unconscious girl and the hood falls revealing a face that both shocked and saddened him.

"How it's possible?" He wondered before running to the castle at a good enough speed to avoid aggravating possible bodily or brain damage.

Once at the castle, he did not waste time and entered the castle and went to one of the free rooms to put the girl.

"Please, tell me you're not her." Aaron whispered, before seeing Aqua in front of the doorway, he motioned her to come in to ask the questions she had to ask.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

"Given his appearance, if I'm not mistaken, yes." Replied Aaron.

"She too, you saw her in... you know?" Aqua asked not wanting to hint at his secret that they were hiding from everyone.

"Yes. But she's not supposed to exist. In any case not since the death of Xehanort." Replied Aaron.

"So what you need to know about her may not apply here." Deduced Aqua.

"Yeah. Can you research the city while I watch over it?" Aaron asked.

"Okay. His grave, Ava wanted us to go to town." Aqua said, giggling with laughter.

"Don't make her buy things too much. You know what will happen in a few weeks." Aware Aaron making Aqua laugh.

"Don't worry. Right away." Aqua said before leaving the room and Aaron noticed something in the room that gave him a certain nostalgia.

It's a stuffed plush that Ava keeps with her when she sleeps, put on the desk. Aaron approached and took the soft toy to look at her with an undisguised smile.

"Basically, it was you I should have offered him at birth..." Aaron said lifting the cape of the stuffed to see the back of the stuffed with the same pattern as the rest of the body. "If she had not arrived a little too early, I could have finished you." Said Aaron amused before that returned and to see that the girl had changed position showing that she is really unconscious but just asleep.

He made the decision to put the stuffed animal on an arm of the girl who instinctively hugged the stuffed toy with a small moan of satisfaction making him giggle. He quickly left the room to contact Yen Sid and asked him if he could get information about the girl by looking in the stars and he agreed and will contact him when he finds some.

He went back to the room where the girl slept to see her still asleep, but squeezing the stuffed animal even more, as if she was afraid of what would happen if she let him go. He approached the girl and instinctively stroked his cheek tenderly as a tear flowed from one eye of the girl.

Aaron sat down on a chair nearby and looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"How is that possible?" He wondered sadly.

An hour passed and Aqua and the others entered the castle and Aqua entered the room or slept the girl thinking that Aaron is there and sees him looking at the floor thoughtful while the girl was holding a soft toy identical to that of their daughter.

"Did you give him?" She asked harshly at Aaron's presence.

"Nah, I would never do that. We both know how much she loves her stuffed plush. In fact, this is the one she must have, but she arrived earlier and I could not add the last element. So I gave him the first version." Aaron explained, reassuring Aqua.

"So, why not finish it before giving it to him?" She asked.

"Maybe you'll find me more weird than usual. But that's because I was afraid she did not like me." Aaron replied, scratching his head, embarrassed by this confidence.

Aqua just laughed at her boyfriend's response with amusement.

"How could she not have loved you? You're a real daddy with her." Aqua said, still laughing.

"It's funny. You were difficult when you were pregnant." Aaron retorted amused.

"I don't see what you're talking about." Aqua said playing innocent people.

"Don't play the innocent. I still have traces of your mood swings in the back." Said Aaron laughing too.

"If you want, I will still be able to forgive myself." Aqua said suggestively.

"Although it would please me, I would like to be there when she wakes up. It's too strange under the circumstances. I have to know." Said Aaron with a desire for that slap to refuse something like this.

"I understand. It's Xion, right? Aqua asked, remembering what Aaron told him about what should have happened.

"We don't have his name yet, but given his appearance, it's possible." Said Aaron.

"I see. I will warn others before continuing to train Sora, Kairi and Riku. Ava could come to see from time to time on the other hand." Avertie Aqua with a hint of humor.

"I have the ideal technique to make her go." Aaron said with a slight laugh before Aqua left the room.

The hours go by without anything changing the status of the girl and once night fell everyone fell asleep except Ava who got up to go to the bathroom, but passing in the hall she noticed that unlike Usually the floor of the room was not lit by the moonlight and something is missing. She left in the direction of her parents' room and opened the door before shaking her mother's arm lightly.

"What's the matter, Ava?" Aqua asked, still drowsy.

Once Ava told her what she saw and after checking, Aqua ran to Aaron's room waiting for the girl to wake up while he was asleep sitting on a chair and she and Ava He shook it off to wake him up.

"Aaron/Dad!" Both girls say at the same time while shaking him to wake him up.

"What?" He asked as they finally stopped shaking him. "It's good, I'm awake. What is happening?!" He asked as they finally stopped shaking him.

"The Foretellers and Xehanort's Keyblades are no longer there." Said Aqua shocking her boyfriend.

Without warning, he quickly got up and ran to the big hall to see that all the Keyblades hanging on the wall apart from Eraqus and the Union Vulpes Foreteller have disappeared.

"I'm coming back..." Aaron calmly said before leaving the castle to the great misunderstanding of his girlfriend and daughter ...

Until they heard from him a string of swearing cries so loud that Aqua barely had time to clog Ava's ears and woke up all the inhabitants of the castle except the girl who was content with a moan as if we were trying to wake her, but she did not want to move from bed.

And at the top of the castle, five people dressed in hooded black coats were watching where Aaron moved in every sense of nervousness as he shouted curses.

"Well... it was a bit farted, I think. But good not seen, not took." Said one of the black-clad people enjoying the scene.

"I maintain that it was not the right approach." Said one of the people behind him with a feminine and young voice.

"If he's worthy of being an Oracle, we can have a better approach." Said another person in a black coat whose voice sounds more adult.

"In the meantime, do not forget that we must follow Amadéo's plan. It must be respected to the letter." Said another person in black coat sounding younger.

"What do we have to do with him and Aurora? We can easily crush them." The last person in black coat sounding gruffer said.

"Because he has beaten you once. So be wise and he will give you your lollipop friends." The first man in the black coat continued to enjoy the spectacle of Aaron's nervous breakdown before a dark corridor opened. "Well, we'll have to go." He said before he and his four colleagues entered the portal that disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14: Xion

The next morning, Aaron trained alone more fiercely and fiercely than ever before by the other Keyblade wearers who did not dare to train or interrupt because of what happened. last night.

"What happened during the night so that he let go of so many insults and was so dangerous in simple training?" Sora asked.

"Someone stole most of the Keyblade on the wall of the Great Hall." Aqua said.

"It was not just for decoration?" Sora asked.

"No, apart from the one used by our late master at Terra, Ven, and me, all the Keyblades on the wall are the oldest to date, and Aaron made them all the hardest and used them first. And since the defeat of Vanitas, they had been resting on the wall of the great hall, thinking that the masters of the past are watching the masters of the present. " Aqua explained.

"He has a certain sense of symbolism." Riku says.

"He happens to be poetic. And when he trained us not to suffer the influence of Darkness, he was as with you when he trains you himself: he improvises, adapts and helps you to understand a lesson that without knowing it already knows the end." Terra explained.

"And it's…?" Sora asked.

"That to resist something, we must assume that it is a part of us instead of trying to ban it. Thus, we can exercise more control." Terra replied.

At the same time, Ava holding her stuffed toy in the corridors of the castle before entering by curiosity in the room where the girl is to see her started this awake and get up with the stuffed in her arms that she would shake as if she was afraid of being stolen.

Ava looked at her silently before advancing towards her.

"You also have a plush Chirithy? Ava asked, giving the name of the teddy bear with a smile that infected the girl who smiled in turn.

A few minutes later Aaron continued to train more and more frighteningly furious even Aqua who eventually began to approach to stop him while he was sweaty.

"Aaron... you should stop..." She said as Aaron went faster and faster. "Aaron..." she said, worrying for him. "AARON!" She shouted hoping it finally caught her eye.

He froze instantly before watching Aqua.

"Could we both talk alone please?" Aaron asked, to whom Aqua nodded before they went into the halls of the castle.

"What's he taking from you?" Aqua asked worried for him.

"I'm afraid..." Aaron replied.

"Afraid of what?" Aqua asked.

"What will happen? This time it's outside of my knowledge. And on top of that, the person knew where the Gazing Eye and the other Keyblades were. It scares me because these Keyblades are powerful. They belonged to the Master of the Keyblade the strongest of the war." Aaron explained.

"You're scared because for once you do not know the threat." Aqua said with a slight laugh, thinking that her fear was a little ridiculous.

"Not only. There is Ava too. Imagine that the thief knows what she is. I'm afraid of what could happen to him." Said Aaron sadly.

Aqua just put a hand on Aaron's shoulder trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry, we will protect it. And then when we have to go on a mission, we entrust it to Master Yen Sid." Aqua reassured.

"It's true. Thank you, Aqua." Aaron thanked, before hugging Aqua and silently letting them hear a low laugh and Ava's voice talking to someone.

Discreetly, they followed the sound, to reach the room where the girl slept to see her awake talking with Ava, each holding a teddy Chirithy.

"She really used a machine that works with the rhythm of a music to make an ice cream?" The laughing girl said as they do not notice the presence of Ava's parents.

"Yes. Dad hated music because he always has it in his head." Ava laughed as Aqua could not help laughing as a memory at that moment to bother him Ava fun to hum the music, noting the presence of the two adults.

"Hello." Said Aaron greeting the girl before looking at Ava. "I'm sorry Ava, but could you go out please? I need to talk to him." Aaron asked those to whom Ava pouted.

"Could I talk and play with her later?" Ava asked as her parents and the girl nodded.

So she accepted and went out with Aqua as Aaron entered the room and closed it before sitting on the chair to make the bed where the girl sits.

"Your daughter is very kind." The girl said.

"Yes, she is so positive that even a lighthouse should not shine as much as she does." Aaron joked. "But I would like to know. Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The girl asked, insinuating something.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked to dismiss a hypothesis.

"You know it very well." The girl said, revealing a Royal Chain Keyblade pulling Aaron back from his chair.

"It's impossible..." he realized.

"It's me... I'm Xion." Said the girl revealing her name to Aaron.

"How is it possible? And how do you know me?" Aaron asked, waving his Keyblade warily as Xion removed his.

"I know you, because thanks to the camera of your console, I could see you react to my death. You looked so sad... I was having trouble. Then after the scene of my death, I didn't see and could not do anything... then I fell into a strange sleep and woke up here as Ava came in." Xion said explaining his story. "Is this your world? Where is Roxas?" She asked.

"I don't know where he is. And name is not my world of origin. Although for years, I live here." Replied Aaron.

"What happened?" Xion asked.

"Do you want the long or short version?" Aaron asked.

"The long version." Xion answered.

"So I'm going to get two sea-salt ice creams and I'll come back to tell you everything." Said Aaron, before going off to get the ice cream.

An hour later Sora went to her room after trying to do what Aaron did in training. And once the door closed, he was surprised to see that on his bed is a double of himself.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"So? You seem to have fun." His double said without answering his question as Sora recoiled a little frightened by the tone of voice of his double sounding darker than his. "Why, are you running away from me? We are similar." He said before getting up. "You are running out of your darkness." He said as Sora popped up his Keybade.

"Shut up." Sora realized that this guy is not an ally.

"Perfect. I prefer this expression." Said his double before the darkness covered the room, changing it to the island or him, Riku and Kairi played as a child except it is dark and the moon is heart-shaped and blood red. "He is so beautiful like that. Red, the color of anger and blood. You don"t find?" He said.

Without thinking, Sora attacked his double with his Keyblade while his double attacked him with a red and black version of the Royal Chain and a fight ensued where obviously neither of them managed to gain the advantage until Sora draws a beam of light on his double that bends before dropping his Keyblade.

"I'm not strong enough yet. A little patience and the real fight will begin." Said the double before disappearing and that Sora is again in his room wondering what it comes from this past.

Later, as Aaron had long since finished telling what he did, and Xion spoke with the other bearers and Master of the Keyblade, he went out at night to finally feel a presence coming from behind him. He then turned to see a man in a hooded black coat showing two blades of blue energy in his hands. Making Aaron understand that this is the Mysterious Figure of Birth By Sleep.

"You can not be him." Said Aaron, revealing his Keyblade before fighting the man, applying the same strategy as when confronting him in the game taking advantage of knowing his paterns to fight him more easily.

And he got there, the Mysterious Figure said a sentence to Aaron who surprised him in addition to worrying him.

"You will not be able to protect her..." He said before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning of the New Journe

At Twilight Town, a Dusk Struggle Tournament attacks those present in the square as as many people as possible flee as the two fighters-Seifer and Setzer-try to fight the Dusks without being able to hit them.

"How come we can not touch them?!" Seifer asked.

"Do you think I have the answer to that?!" Setzer replied as he continued to try before they were both disarmed and thrown back.

They thought they were about to die when what appeared to be a medium-sized young man in a black cloak hooded with a shadow that prevented his face from appearing between them.

"You?" Say the two fighters surprised to see the person.

He made appear in his left hand a Keyblade whose stem shows two hearts and his handle carries two wings of angel. The teeth are shaped in the shape of Kanji for "light" (光). Her keynote token is a star sewn from Thalassa shells. And in his right hand, another whose guard-handle is composed of two bat-shaped wings that extend downwards, the teeth are Kanji-shaped for "darkness" (闇). The key ring is a black version of the Sora crown necklace. A chain-shaped design extends the full length of the blade.

The Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

The young man confronted the Dusks with ease and ended up defeating them all quickly as both fighters and a few spectators who had tried to flee but were blocked by the Dusks who ended up throwing him on and being defeated before disappearing .

He was applauded by everyone except the two fighters with a visibly obvious feeling towards this person who made a dark portal appear and entered it before it closed allowing the tournament to resume as a man in a hooded black coat watched the scene.

"Interesting..." Said the man before leaving in a dark portal.

At the same time at the start counter Aaron faced Xion to test her in combat and was surprised to see that she based her attacks on magic over the game. more than when she dodged an attack the stem of her Keyblade changed into a whip and wrapped around one of her legs to make her fall to the ground.

"This is cheating." Xion said disappointed to have lost.

"No, I use the resources at hand." Said Aaron helping Xion get up.

"Tell me, what made you decide to train them?" Xion asked referring to Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Since Xemnas and Xehanort's other incarnations like his Heartless and Simili are no longer supposed to have existed through the death of this one before all this shit happened, I think they deserve to learn about it. more possible on their ability. And once that is done, they can choose to live a normal life or not. Just like you. He said surprisingly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"No Organization XIII. You have a heart, you know how to use the Keyblade, rather well and more. It's up to you to join us. In addition, Ava adores you." Replied Aaron.

"Thanks Aaron. I would really like you to help me improve my skills with the Keyblade." Xion said, giving Aaron his choice.

"So if you want, I can start teaching you right away." Aaron suggested, the ones Xion showed his Keyblade as a sign of approval.

At the same time Aqua and Riku return from the village near the castle with bags full of race through the forest.

"Why are we going shopping this week already?" Aqua asked rhetorically while Riku answered the question anyway.

"Because we lost with stones, sheet, chisel to propose Ava to choose who will do it. At least that changes parts of failure that propose Aaron to choose." Riku replied amused about Aaron's method.

"At least, it does not guarantee him not to do it." Aqua says, mocking the deceit of her boyfriend, foiled by their daughter.

Their journey was interrupted by two people - who in view of their silhouettes are women - in hooded black coats, one smaller than the other.

"Can we help you?" Aqua asked.

"We can say that, yes." Said the first, showing Kunai in the shape of the symbol of Nobodies between each of his fingers.

"Don't forget. We must not kill them." Said the second person smaller than the first before attacking Aqua who dropped the bags she was holding to dodge the attack while the first person attacked Riku.

At the same time, Ventus found himself on the Badlands where there are now four Starlight Keyblades in its third form, planted in the ground and two of which crossed to form a cross.

"It can't be…?" Ventus said before he saw a young man the same size as Sora in a black coat in front of him as they were separated by the Keyblades.

"You are the last. You survived the war thanks to her by joining the group she created. And you ended up in all that without being able to assume your role. You thought your old friends were still alive, and here's the evidence to the contrary before your eyes." Said the young man in a masculine but young voice revealing that he knows more about him than he can believe.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked, revealing his Keyblade.

Instead of responding the young man attacked him starting a fight without allowing Ventus to touch him. He dodged each of his shots while giving him various shots that Ventus barely managed to dodge before finally being beaten by a lightning spell at close range.

"Who are you at the end?" Ventus asked again.

The young man turned before leaving while a dark portal appears several meters from him.

"And then with this single shot, a bell will announce the final clash, the battle will begin at last, and the time will come..." Said the young man before leaving in the portal.

In the Disney castle, Mickey was confronted by a tall man in a black cloak facing him mainly with ice-floes while he used the Key Chain of Darkness, Chain Royale D, under the eyes of Queen Minnie and her companions. Donald and Goofy friends as well as Daisy and Pluto.

"You are a king of a kingdom bathed in the light, and you dare to use the power of a weapon of darkness to beat you." Says the man showing respect for Mickey.

"Don't think it's because this Keyblade is darkness that it can not be used by a guardian of light." Mickey said before attacking him in a style that was both quick and agile.

And while Mickey is about to send him a powerful Blaze spell, but the spell was blocked by a dark portal emerging in front of the man who disappeared into the latter before it closes.

"I have to go to see Master Yen Sid." Mickey thought, guessing something dangerous was coming.

At the same time in front of the course of the mysterious tower, a man with red hair bristling and green eyes wearing a black coat and wielding a Keyblade whose blade is a flame facing a person in a hooded black coat using cards not to be done attack or attack in turn.

"Are all the cards you have in hand? Even greater than seven, the guardians of light will not be strong enough visibly." Asked the hooded man, not finding his opponent very hard.

"Don't underestimate me." The red-haired man said before trying to attack him, but the hooded man disappeared into a dark portal before he had a chance to reach him.

The red-haired man entered the tower and went to Yen Sid's office.

"Master ! Did you see that?!" Asked the man, shocked by the strength and capabilities of his opponent.

"Yes, but not only." Said Yen Sid getting up to look at the stars. "Almost all the Keyblade wearers whose stars I can see are facing opponents similar to the one you just faced, Lea." Said Yen Sid giving the man's name before a ship arrives in front of the tower and Mickey gets out to enter the tower.

"Master, we have big problems." Mickey said, before noticing Lea. "Oh, you took a new carrier under your tutelage." He said before the man reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lea." Lea said to Mickey.

"That's right, Mickey. He has only been learning recently, but he is making significant progress very quickly." Yen Sid said before returning to the first thing said by his former student. "And you're right Mickey. We need to bring together all Keyblade bearers as soon as possible. Can you go get them for me, Mickey?" Yen Sid asked his former student.

"Good, Master." Mickey said before leaving following Yen Sid's request.

Meanwhile Terra clashed with his Keyblade a person in a hooded black coat of robust appearance and only with his fists managed to put him in trouble and struck down.

"That's your strength. The Masters of this time are pitiful." The man said before leaving in a dark portal.

At the same time Aqua and Riku continue to face their opponents on their own and while Riku had to make the attack mixing speed and electricity, while the opponent of Aqua remained passive until she got ready attacked him using his magic on a river making him attacked Aqua who attacked him whereas without realizing it a crack appeared on his Keyblade whereas it was sent against a tree.

"You aren't really close yet." Said the person who confronted Aqua in a calm voice before making his colleague stop. "We're done." She said in the same tone.

"Okay. The loosers were revered." Said Riku's opponent before making a dark portal appear and the two people do not print it and it disappears before Riku helps Aqua to get up.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I am fine. And you, nothing broken?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's okay. But I think we should quickly go back and warn others." Answered Riku.

Aqua nodded and they took the bags before heading for the castle to see Xion and Aaron train. After storing the races, everyone present including Terra and Ventus who had just arrived while Sora and Kairi take care of Ava since that morning. For Kairi, because Aaron felt that with his many night training, she deserved a few days off and for Sora, because he asked for a day of rest. And that's when everyone starts to explain everything that happened except Ventus who was going to hide some detail, that Mickey aboard his ship Gummy entered for Yen Sid.

"Wait." Aqua told his boyfriend as they are the only carriers not to have entered the ship. "If we have to go to Master Yen Sid's tower, we have to take Ava with us. We can't leave her there alone. And even less brought a baby-sitter with all that contains the castle." She says.

"Shit, that's right. Well, we'll do as we said. Yen Sid will take care of her." Said Aaron, before going to get Ava with her plush Chirithy.

Once, everyone in the ship and arrived at the mysterious tower and the presentations made, all the porters who fought a person in a black coat told of their fight. And when Riku and Lea talked about their fight Aaron found himself frozen with a look of surprise on his face.

"Luxord and Larxene..." he murmured.

"What did you say?" Yen Sid asked, drawing everyone's attention to Aaron.

"These are nobodies. Laxene is the one who attacked Riku and Luxord the one who attacked Lea." Aaron explained.

"Wait, do you know them, these guys?" Lea asked.

"Not personally. But they are tough. The concern is that I do not know what they are preparing. And it's not their kind to tackle the game. They must have an idea behind the head. The attacks were coordinated. Everyone attacked you by hiding their identity and obviously only tested you because, for the most part, I know you and I know that to fight, it's not easy. Someone is hiding behind all this and knows our strengths and weaknesses. We must find who." Said Aaron explaining the situation.

"I agree with you Aaron. But how can we find them? Everyone attacked you by hiding their identity and obviously only tested you, because most of them, I know you and I know that to fight, it's not easy." Mickey asked.

"In fact, it will be easier than you think, Mickey." Yen Sid says surprising her former apprentice. "Some worlds are in darkness right now. Dark presences are hiding in different worlds. I have already managed to locate them all. It's up to you to explore them now." Yen Sid said, handing them a paper with the coordinates of the different worlds.

"Yeah anyway, there are many." Lea said surprised at the number to coordinate on the list.

"I think we'll do groups, so we can cover more people." Riku offered.

"Yeah, good idea. We still have two Gummi ships at the castle, we'll do three groups, two of three and one of four. We will then divide the coordinates and start the trip." Mickey said setting up the action pan.

"But we have our Keyblade gliders, right?" Ventus said curiously that they don't use it.

"At least with a ship, there can be an autopilot and you can know where you stand in relation to other worlds. No, because I started out on my Keyblade glider, it's more blindly than anything else." Aaron retorted.

"What do I do, dad?" Ava asked, attracting the attention of his father who knelt down for him.

"You stay with Master Yen Sid. It's too dangerous for us to take you with us, okay?" Said Aaron.

"But I want to come with you." Ava said disappointed.

"I suspect it. But we have no choice, we do not know what they are capable of. So you have to stay safe here." Aqua retorted, also kneeling, nodding Ava. "And you promise that you will be wise." She said nodding again.

Later at Disney Castle groups were formed, the first group is composed of Aqua, Aaron and Xion. Mickey's second, Riku and Ventus. And the third of Sora, Lea, Terra and Kairi. And once each group each gave them a specified part of the coordinates and took a Gummy ship each went to a different world.

And while in a world dominated by a dark, cloudy sky lit by a heart-shaped moon, on the top of a white citadel, Amadeo played on the Dearly Beloved guitar while Aurora entered and watched him play until he finished.

" What's happening?" Amadeo asked.

"The people in charge of confronting the guards have come back. They say they are already gone." Aurora answered.

"Perfect. The wheels are in place." Said Amadeo.

At the same time in the abandoned manor house of the twilight city, in a white room filled with crayon or pastel drawing, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white lace dress going up to in half her thighs and light blue sandals, drew on an Aqua drawing book, Aaron and Xion in the cockpit of a Gummi ship.

"See you soon..." She said in a low voice.


	16. Chapter 16: Twilight Town

A few minutes after taking off Aqua, Aaron and Xion, they noticed 3 mobile phone-like devices on the dashboard and picked them up before giving one to Xion and another to Aqua.

"A cellphone?" Aaron wondered before Xion's ring.

She picked up and a video screen with Mickey was displayed.

"Great, you found them." Mickey said from the screen.

"Mickey, what is it?" Aqua asked, looking at the screen.

"It is an invention on which worked Chip and Dale. The Gummiphone. This will allow us to contact us across the worlds. It will be easier if you learn more about his men in black coat to share the information obtained." Explained Mickey.

"It's practical, that." Aaron said.

"Yes. From our side, our first coordinates lead us to the Radiant Garden. And you?" Riku said as Aaron looked on the ship's screen.

"The city of dusk. And you?" Said Aaron reading the name of the world corresponding to the coordinates.

"We don't know yet. We are called when we have something new." Riku said.

"Okay. Good luck." Said Aaron before hanging up and seeing Xion's face filled with hope.

"It means we're going to see Roxas again." She says.

"Yeah, but do not forget he will not be who you are." Said Aaron.

"She knows?" Aqua asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why, but it's the Xion of my part." Aaron summed up before the ship arrived in the world of Twilight City.

After landing the ship in a rather quiet place, they enter the city and Xion and Aaron were surprised at a drastic change in the city.

"Aaron, was it also animated here with the changes made over time?" Xion asked.

"I don't know, I've never been there since I arrived in the country of departure." Replied Aaron.

"We should investigate why this world is in our coordinates. We may have the reason." Proposed Aqua.

"Not stupid." Said Aaron before that headed to a shop where there is a Mog.

He bought him several potions when needed and the Mog gave him the purchased items and a ticket.

"What is this ticket for?" Aaron asked.

"It's a lottery ticket. Just enter the mailbox next door and a box containing a price will appear in your hand." Explained the Mog.

"It's worth a try." Said Aaron before placing the ticket in the mailbox and a small box appears in his hand and he opens it revealing an object that made his eyes shine with astonishment and desire.

"What did you win?" Aqua asked.

Aaron showed them the contents of the box and Aqua's eyes lit up in the same light as Aaron's.

"What is it?" Xion asked.

"An Orichalcum+. It is surely one of the rarest minerals of all worlds. Few can boast of having seen it." Answered Aqua.

"Not only that, if we combine seven and the appropriate component we can synthesize one of the most powerful weapons I know." Aaron added, putting the object in his box and putting it in a pocket inside his jacket.

"What weapon?" Xion asked.

"Ultima." Aaron answered before a voice caught their attention.

"You!" Called that voice coming from behind them.

The trio turned to see Siefer with two other people advancing towards them.

"I didn't think you stupid enough to go out without wearing your hood. But obviously, you are." Siefer said, pointing at Xion.

"What is he talking about?" Xion asked his two friends.

"He must confuse you with someone else. The black coat surely." Aaron said. "Listen dude, there must be mistake on the person because of the coat. Where we come from, it's easy to find." Aaron explained.

" I don't think so. Two people of the same size wearing the same coat, it's too big to swallow." Siefer said.

"And I, who believed Eraqus limited, at least knew how to recognize when the arguments make sense and that he may be wrong." Aaron thought aloud before Aqua gave him a punch in the shoulder. "But that was nice what I said." He replied.

"So what do we do?" Xion asked.

"Let's run, and take the opportunity to investigate this guy in black coat. And why not if you want to buy new clothes, because these soon attract attention here to the latest news." Said Aaron before Heartless and Nobodies appeared from nowhere.

The trio brought out their Keyblades and did their best to confront them while preventing them from attacking the innocent. The fight lasted for a moment, but the Hearts and Fools were all eliminated except one who was about to attack Xion from behind, but was killed by the young man in black coat just arrived surprising the three carriers of Keyblade .

"Roxas." Xion muttered, catching the young man's attention.

"Go to the abandoned mansion." Said the young man before creating a dark portal and borrow it before it closes.

"Well, well, we know where to go." Said Aaron.

"Yes. But how to go in the mansion, during the fight, I saw that the hole in the wall that would allow to enter was closed." Xion said.

"Can you use dark portals?" Aaron asked.

"No. I don't know why, but I can not use it." Xion said.

"Shit, we'll have to go through the sewers." Said Aaron.

After passing through the sewers, they arrive in a forest that once crossed led them to an abandoned mansion that appeared to be the one indicated by Roxas. Advancing further to the front door a group of 3 teenagers come out of the building, 3 teenagers that Aaron recognized easily. Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Excuse me. We are looking for this guy in black coat who gave us an appointment here. You know where he is?" Aaron asked.

"I do not know what you're talking about sir." Pence said.

"It's good Pence. Obviously, they know. Roxas said getting noticed. "Can you do my share of the work? I feel it will take time." He said to his three friends.

"No problem." Olette said before the three teenagers left and Roxas let the three Keyblade bearers into the mansion.

"What's going on Roxas"? Xion asked.

"I don't know. I do not know you, but I happen to have some kind of memory where you appear. Why?" Roxas said.

"I... I don't know." Xion said.

"How is it possible that you are flashbacks where you see Xion?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. And Naminé does not know how it is done." Roxas replied, looking down at the floor.

"She's here?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. And who are you?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Xion." Xion said.

"Me, it's Aqua." Aqua said.

"And me, Aaron." Said Aaron.

"Follow me. It's not very safe for conversations like this here." Roxas said, before that returned and start climbing the stairs.

The trio followed him to the entrance of a library where Aaron discreetly left the group for this led to a door leading to a clean room where Naminé himself drawing on a notebook.

"You knew I was here, right?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. Tell me, do you know why Roxas flashbacks where he sees my friend? And do not pretend ok I know your abilities." Aaron asked.

"I know it. And I do have an idea of what's happening to him. I think you're responsible." Namine replied.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"She means the change in the story of the worlds you provoked by killing Xehanort. It must be memories of what should have happened." A man in a black coat appears from a dark portal in the room before lowering his hood revealing Marluxia's face.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked, revealing his Keyblade.

"I must admit that when the memories surfaced I was pretty upset. Like the others. And to say that it is thanks to you all this. I must thank you as it should be." Said Marluxia before revealing a Keyblade with an appearance similar to the fake it is supposed to use.

Marluxia attacked Aaron for a fight that continued in the main hall of the manor before everyone in the mansion arrived in the room to witness the fight before Marluxia teleported behind Naminé and placed his Keyblade at his throat.

"If anyone tries to attack me, she will die." He said, forcing the Keyblade bearers to not attempt anything. "The Nobodie of one of the new lights that over time like the boy she loves to develop a heart. I wonder if she does not have a heart with the same properties." Said Marluxia before disappearing into a dark hallway with Namine who while Roxas showed up his Keyblades to attack Marluxia before he crossed the gate with her without success.

"Naminé!" Roxas shouted before the gate closed.

He looked at the floor as his Keyblades disappeared with a dejected look. Aaron approached him before putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Said Aaron feeling guilty in the kidnapping of Naminé.

"When we were created we were in front of this mansion both when a man in armor gave us our names. We had to build our lives here both. And when her memories of Xion came to mind, it was thanks to her that I could understand why I had them. We have become more than friends over time. Tell me where can we find this junk?" Roxas said with a sadness and a rage contained in his voice.

"We don't know. But you're not ready Roxas." Said Aaron.

"In what way am I not? I've been doing this for over a year. That I protect this city from the Heartless and its white monsters. I am qualified enough to face it." Roxas said.

"You're not ready, because this guy is much stronger than what you faced. Those whom you have beaten so far are comparable to henchmen not thinking where he is like us, but worse. I promise you that we will help you save her, but you need proper training." Aaron retorted.

Roxas, realizing he could not argue, abdicated before being brought by Aaron, Aqua and Xion to the mysterious tower to be trained by Yen Sid while waiting to be judged strong enough to join the fight.

At the same moment, Even studied Namine's heart while she was unconscious in a tub under the eye of Marluxia and Amadéo.

"So, does our guest meet our expectations?" Amadéo asked.

"I can"t believe. Yes it is. Over the years since her birth, she has recreated a heart, and pure lights." Even said surprised results.

"Perfect, we miss more than 6 hearts to find. You know where to go, Marluxia." Amadéo said.

"Of course. See you later." Said Marluxia, before taking a dark portal and leaving.

"Why do you need them? You already have a number of guardians of the light above the number needed for the fight. It's just a waste of time for you." Even asked.

"Very well thought Even. But we must motivate them, one can. In addition, I already have a small idea of their utilities." Amadéo said before observing the heart-shaped moon before reaching out for the last ones.

"Soon, our desire will be reality." Amadéo said.


	17. Chapter 17: Arendelle

At the same time on the side of Sora, Lea, Terra and Kairi, they are in the Kingdom of Corona after the gigantic heartless defeat reminiscent of a tree and Rapunzel with its short, brown hair and Flynn is at the bottom of the tower.

"So, you will finally discover your real home." Sora said happy for her.

"I know. I can't believe it! I will finally be with my real family. I would never have done it without your help." Replied Rapunzel, thanking the quartet.

"But it was a pleasure." Lea said, curtsy with amusement.

"The important thing is that you believe in your dreams." Terra said.

"The kingdom could not dream better princess than you. And me, better acolytes. Thank you." Flynn said thanking the quartet in his own way.

"All's well That ends well." Kairi said happy for them.

Unfortunately for them, Marluxia emerged from the top of the tower and flew Flynn away from Rapunzel with her arm around her throat as the four carriers showed up their Keyblades preparing for a fight.

"Don't worry, I don't come to fight. I thank you for protecting and taking care of this light." Said Marluxia showing off her own Keyblade.

"You waste your time, it no longer has its healing power. It will not be of any use to you." Lea said.

"Oh, but see Axel, you and your friends do not understand?" Asked Marluxia.

"Stop calling me that! And what are you talking about?" Lea asked.

"It was never his power that interests us." Replied Marluxia, shocking the Keyblade wielders. "She is one of seven new hearts. Just like your friend who unlike the other six princesses kept it, their lights were passed on to new people." He explained as Sora placed a protective arm in front of Kairi. "Don't worry, Sora. Thanks to her Nobodie who like yours has been able to create his own heart over time. She was able to create a heart that has the image of hers as pure light. Moreover, we need her more as guardian than Rapunzel will end." He said before disappearing into a dark portal.

"What did he mean by our Smilis, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Replied Sora, reflecting on what Marluxia said.

"Aaron told me that he told Mickey what should have happened if he had left a Master of the Keyblade on the side of darkness to live. And Mickey told us he had put something in the Gummiphone that he told him. That must be what he did put in it. We will check once on board." Terra said.

"Guys, I don't understand anything. Who's this guy and what does he plan to do with Rapunzel?" Flynn asked worried. "You don't know what he plans to do with her?" He asked.

"No, we don't know. But count on us to find out." Lea replied.

"Okay. Be quick." Flynn said leaving the Keyblade wearers to leave to find the woman he loves.

On their side, Aaron, Aqua, Xion are in the world of Arendelle on a shore while it snow abnormally.

"Is it normal that you snows so much?" Xion asked not feeling the cold with his coat.

"I don't think so, just like the sea that turns into ice." Said Aaron watching the sea freeze.

"Do you think they are the Heartless?" Xion asked.

Looking in more detail at the trio saw a person whom Aaron knew well, Elsa now an adult in the outfit where she was crowned Queen, fleeing as the sea that frost as she moves forward with a frightened face.

"It comes from her, do you believe?" Xion asked.

"Yes, it's her." Aaron confirmed.

"Like with others?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, and that one I'm more than determined to the protégé." Said Aaron before starting this headed towards Elsa followed by Aqua and Xion.

Once she got where she was, Aaron caught his eye.

"Wait!" He said as she turned around and recognized him almost immediately.

"Aaron?" She says.

"Cool, if you recognize me that means that the old man is not too violent." Said Aaron.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"We'll talk about it later. What is happening?" You lost control?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. And who are they?" Elsa asked after answering Aaron.

"It's my girlfriend, Aqua. And Xion, a friend. Don't worry, they are trustworthy. Girls, I present the Princess, or rather Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Aaron answered, surprising his fellow passengers making them react, each in their own way.

Where Xion in Sora's way stands straight, Aqua knelt down.

"You shouldn't stay here. Return to the village." Elsa said before returning and walking again.

"I already told you. To shut yourself up in solitude will only make things worse." Said Aaron.

"Where were you when my parents died? You are the only person I know apart from them who understands me." Elsa retorted.

"They understand you so much that they did not look too far and preferred to lock you and your sister in the castle and you in your room. Their method was not the right one. I haven't been there to help you mourn, but I can help you get out of the vicious circle of which they have indirectly made things worse." Aaron said before heartless people appeared around them.

Xion and Aqua showed up their Keyblade as Aaron lowered his head and made his face appear before it was whip-shaped as the appearance of the heartless made him resurrect a memory that had not resurfaced. in his mind for 11 years. One sentence in particular.

"You're too late."

This simple sentence, pronounced by Aqua's voice in the trailer, echoed again in his head only filled him with an unnamed rage. And when the heartless are about to attack, he rushes at them using his Keyblade's whip ability to wait for as much as he can before he finally kills the last heartless cold enough to smuggle ice for the most ardent fire existing.

And when he calmed down, he saw the eyes filled with fear of the three spectators while he, Xion and Aqua made disappear their Keyblade.

"It started again." He whispered. "You see Elsa. Your power and mine are not so different. Everything depends on its use. Don't see them as a curse but rather as a thing whose belonging to good or evil depends on your actions." He said, without realizing that a No-heart survived and go behind the attack, but Elsa noticed.

"Lock out!" Elsa said, before attacking the heartless with her powers by accident killing him.

"Thank you..." Aaron thanked.

"All I do is hurt people." Elsa said.

"They're just Heartless, you know." Xion said.

"Who are they?" Elsa asked.

"What remains of a person abandoning his heart to darkness. They become nothing more than creatures seeking to collect hearts filled with the emptiness that darkness leaves in them." Aqua explained.

"He's collecting hearts?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, they are dangerous. You have to go home before it gets worse." Said Aaron.

"I live here now, I can not go back. I would not like to hurt anyone. It's better for Arendelle that I stay here. I'm sorry Aaron." Elsa said, before creating a wall of ice, separating the trio from her before she resumed her run.

"And shit!" Said Aaron hitting the ice wall with his fist.

"What happened when the Heartless appeared?" Aqua asked.

"This moment was in the trailer showing... you know. I want to help him understand his powers. But I should also go beyond this memory. I'm so scared that it only becomes a reality, even knowing that it will not happen..." Aaron said before Aqua and Xion put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have too much to lose if I fall for it." Aqua said with a reassuring smile.

"And then there is no reason for her to succumb to it." Xion said.

"You should stay in your place the Oracle." Said a familiar voice to Aqua from behind before he turns to see Larxene.

"What are you doing here, Larxene?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, you know my name. I'm flattering myself. Don't worry, we'll take care of Elsa, so do not worry about her." Larxene said.

"Approach it and I promise you that your death in Oblivion Manor will be a pleasure." Aaron said.

"You quickly guessed that we have our memories of the chronology that you erased by killing the old man. It goes at least the explanations." Larxene said.

"Who's leading you?" Aaron asked.

"They asked that nothing be said about them. But to return to Elsa. Nobody will hurt him. But we do not want you to interfere. So stay here and be wise." Larxene said before giving Aaron an electric shock and Aaron knocked them out before looking at Xion. "Sorry but not jealous. Even for you, little last." She said before sending him one too, knocking her out and using her powers to destroy Elsa's ice wall and use debris to build an ice dome around them. "Ice cream is really not my thing. But we do not always do what we love." She said before leaving.

Several minutes later the trio wakes up in the dome built by Laxene.

"In spite of her attitude, I hope that if someone has a heart attack not far away, she will help by playing the defibrillators." Aaron joked as he stood up. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, a little sore chest but it's okay." Answered Aqua.

"It is the same for me." Xion said as the two girls get up. "An idea of how to get out of this dome?" She asked.

"I have an idea. Get down." Aqua said before raising his Keyblade up and a gigantic fireball formed on the end.

Suspecting that she is doing something dangerous Xion and Aaron obeying Aqua unleashed an explosion that scattered the pieces of ice on the place where it is.

"Now we have to find Elsa." Said Aaron advancing in the direction Elsa took them up the mountain.

Once arrived at the top of the mountain a raging snow storm while trio heard a singing voice.

"It's Elsa's voice!" Xion realized.

As trio accelerated her race to be able to see her more easily and spoke to her and they saw her continuing her song while letting her power express herself creating an ice castle.

"Wow. It was Elsa?" Xion said, not finding the words to describe how he felt about what he was going through.

"She was different." Aqua said.

"No different. But happy to be able to express his power without fear." Aaron said as he stepped toward the entrance to the castle before a dark portal from which Larxene came out before disappearing.

"Don't tell me you're spying on him now?" Asked Larxene mockingly.

"Don't reverse the roles. It's you who's here." Aaron retorted.

"The traveler is rebelling. That's right, I admit that Elsah interests us. It may be one of the seven fragments of pure light that we need: the seven new hearts. But we must be sure. Fortunately, we are well placed for that. This special glow can not be detected unless you are in the shadows. But maybe she does not have it. Look how his palace is icy. Made of a magic she has tried to hide so far. And if it was black magic?" Said Larxene wanting to cast doubt on Elsa's abilities.

"No power born bad. You should know, Savage Nymph." Aaron retorted, using the nickname Larxene.

"It's nice to see you do not forget that nickname. And you're right. It is too early to tell. It depends on his way of seeing things. If she thinks her powers are evil, they will become so. Only by accepting her powers will she be able to free her heart. So what will be Elsa's choice? Light or darkness? I can't wait to find out!" Larxene said.

"She is under my protection Larxene. And if you know that I am Oracle, you will have to know that it is not to be taken lightly. I will not let her succumb to darkness!" Said Aaron.

"And we will be there to help him." Aqua said as she and Xion come forward.

"It will be his choice, not yours. I'm starting to understand why she fled after a little nervous breakdown earlier." Larxene said as she used her powers to create a strong wind, sending Aqua and Xion flying into the air as Aaron used his Keyblade, which he planted into the ground to maintain himself.

And once Larxene stopped the wind and was surprised to see that Aaron did not move.

"You are really determined." Larxene said.

"Yeah. But I have a question to ask you especially. Why do you and Marluxia remember the timeline I prevented?" Aaron asked, before walking up the stairs and sitting down.

"You're not going to attack me?" Larxene asked in turn.

"If you don't bullshit, I have no reason to do it. And obviously, you'll just watch. And I know it's going to end here. I'm just going to make sure it does not change. And you did not answer my question." Said Aaron doing his best to keep calm.

"All members of the Organization remember what should have happened. And there's one that you had to do that has a tooth against you." Larxene said.

" Who?" He asked.

"I leave you the surprise. See you." Larxene said before leaving in a dark portal leaving a small present to Aaron where she was.

An Orichalcum+ he took and ranged with the one he won in the lottery as soon as he noticed it before entering the castle of Elsa.

"Who is here?" Elsa asked, before seeing him. "Aaron, no need to insist, I told you I will not go back to Arendelle." She says.

"And I don't intend to make you go back there. Everything depends on you." Said Aaron surprising her friend. "I'm sorry for just now. When you saw me fight. Usually, that's not how I fight." He said before climbing up the stairs to join her. "And I'm sorry for not being there when your parents and your sister died." He apologized.

"I too should apologize. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I would like to know. What did you do in all his years?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing special. I saved the world from destruction because of a crazed person wanting power, and 6 years later me and my girlfriend had a little girl. And a year ago we and 2 friends train a few people to handle the same weapons as us." Aaron summed up without saying that there are several worlds.

"Have not you married before?" Elsa asked.

"No. We think it's just a formality. After all a wedding, it's just a ceremony with a party just after. The rest the couple can have of itself, nan?" Said Aaron.

"It's true." Achieved Elsa. "And your daughter, what is her name?" Elsa asked.

"Ava." Replied Aaron.

They continue to chat for a few hours until the distracting door Elsa opened while Aaron hid herself until she created a snow monster that sent Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf as he climbed back and saw Elsa started to stress.

"Elsa!" Said Aaron as he quickly approached her and held her in his arms. "Calm down, focus on my voice. Everything will be fine, I agree." He said before singing the same song he sang to Aqua when she was asleep by the poisonous palm hoping it would help her calm down.

"What did I do? Achieved Elsa.

" Listen to me. You didn't kill anyone. You had a moment of weakness, it happens to everyone." Said Aaron.

"I hurt my sister." Elsa said as her palate went from blue to red.

"I killed some bad people in cold blood. I have blood on Elsa's hands and it will never go away. Your powers are bad only from the moment you decided it. When you were a child, you controlled them well, did not you?" Said Aaron.

"Yes." Elsa answered.

"What has changed since?" Aaron asked already knowing the answer.

"I hurt Anna when we were little. And since then, I'm afraid." Elsa answered.

"Exactly. It's your fear that makes them uncontrollable. Keep calm, think about the good moment of your life." Said Aaron before the door opens again.

"Go to Aaron. It's best for you." Elsa said, before that pulled out of his embrace and prepared to let new visitors go.

"No, you don't have to shoulder this burden alone." Aaron retorted.

"Please." Elsa said, giving him a pleading look as two men with sword and crossbow enter the castle.

"Not without helping you." He said before confronting the two men without his Keyblade as they try to kill Elsa and he used the Glacial Spells with his hands to block them against the walls of the palace whose walls turned yellow.

And when he saw one of the two men aimed at Elsa with his crossbow, he raised his arm as he was going to shoot pulling down the chandelier as he rushed over her for thrust and they both ended up stunned by the shock of piece of luster on them.

Upon waking Aaron found himself in a dungeon with Elsa whose hands are attached to a chain attached to the floor as she tries to pull away. He made his Keyblade appear and contented himself with giving a quick tap on what he was attaching to her.

"I know I'm cute when I sleep, but do not hesitate to wake up next time." Said Aaron with amusement.

Suddenly, the wall of the cell leading to the outside began to freeze and burst allowing them to go out despite the snowstorm unfolding there.

"I really need to invest in a coat before my next visit." Aaron joked as Elsa went out of the cell, he did the same and seeing Aqua and Xion run in their direction. " You are fine ? He asked.

"Yes, we were lucky that the snow is dampening our fall. Where were you?" Xion asked.

"Still at the castle, I used my Keyblade not to get carried away." Aaron explained, before the voice of Anna shouted making them back.

"No!" She shouted, placing a hand in front of the sword of a man whom Aaron recognized as Hans as she changed into an ice statue, breaking the sword when a shock wave made her to retreat and lose consciousness on the ground.

The trio was shocked to see the scene as Elsa turned to see her sister reduced to statue status. And feel the darkness in the direction of Hans, Aaron and Aqua look at him and see that the darkness of his heart consumes him. Surround the trio in a dome before locking them into a darker version of Arendelle where there is a Heartless appearing to be a giant ice wolf with a black way on a part of the body.

"Do you think that will help Anna?" Xion asked.

"No, but it will rid us of a visibly powerful heartless person." Said Aaron.

"So, let's destroy it?" Aqua said as they showed up their Keyblade.

The fight was tough, but the three Keyblade bearers managed to weaken the Heartless before it took the form of a gigantic one that threatened to crash on the ground. They block it with all their strength before finally sending it back into the air and using their power to send through their Keyblade a ray that pierced the sphere destroying the Heartless making them return to the real Arendelle.

Once they returned, they saw Elsa holding in her arms the ice statue that was now her sister while Kristoff, a snowman and a reindeer was with her crying Anna's death.

When Aaron started to walk towards them, he noticed that the ice on Anna disappeared there making it become as before, while a new dome of darkness surrounds the trio this time setting the world in which it is in time while Laxene appears in the dome with them.

"So, love filled their hearts with light to both of them. Two in the same world... you expected the Oracle. The boss will be happy with the result." Larxene said.

"First, Marluxia kidnaps Naminé, now you. What is this story?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, so you met Marluxia. And he did not talk to you about it? I told you, the seven new hearts. Guardians are not the only thing we need. We need something else that requires pure light. And to get there, we need the heirs of princesses at heart. Quite simply." Larxene explained.

"Leave them out of this!" Said Aaron starting to get excited.

"Oh, are we playing big guys? Could it be because of a resounding bad memory because of this place. A bad memory including the phrase "you're too late"?" Larxene said shocking the trio. "And yes. Our boss knows more than you imagine. If you want the other new hearts and put it safe. This will be your only chance to put us in trouble. After all, you're almost as many Keyblade wearers as we are." Larxene said.

""How are Keyblade wearers? The first organization had only Roxas and me as Keyblade wielder. The rest could not." Xion said before Larxene invoked a Keyblade seeming to be based on the different daggers she could use in 358/2 Days.

"Surprise very expensive. Don't worry about getting around. It will be frozen in time until we are done. And that new hearts will be restored to him. My boss likes this world too much to leave him in the darkness." Larxene said before removing the dome and defeating Elsa and Anna, before knocking them out and disappearing into a dark portal.

"Damn..." Aaron said as he realized the organization was winning this battle.

"We must hurry to warn others and start looking for new lights." Aqua said.

Accepting Aaron and Xion followed her to the ship to take off to a new world after giving the stakes to the other two groups.


	18. Chapter 18: Traverse Town

A few minutes later Aaron used his Gummiphone and Xion's to call and warn other groups of what he was doing while Terra's told them what happened in the world they had. visit.

"So they have three of the seven new hearts." Xion said.

"Four, if Naminé well with time create a heart of pure light to fill that the absence of a heart like that of Kairi has left. This reduces the number of people he's now looking at three. We have to hurry before they've found seven." Thought Riku.

"They must be in different worlds among his coordinates. We reconnect when we have found one or advanced in our research." Mickey said.

"OK." Said Aaron before cutting the call and heading to the next world on their list.

For their part, Mickey, Riku and Ventus arrive at the Radiant Garden still under construction after he was abandoned by Maleficent a year ago.

"What are we doing here, Mickey?" Asked Ventus.

"There is someone here who can help us. A scientist who did research on the heart. He can surely help us." Mickey answered as they walk through a door with two guards leaving them as they continue on their way. Until arriving in an office where there is a man with blond hair with a beard and bright orange eyes.

"Mickey, it makes me happy to see you, what brings you my old friend?" The man asked.

"I came to ask for your help to find a group of people." Answered Mickey.

"Who is it?" Ven asked.

"My friends here is Ansem the Wise." Mickey said introducing his friend.

At the same time, on the side of Amadeo, he watched the sleeping bodies of the four new hearts locked in tanks as their hearts floated in a space above them forming Keyblade silhouettes while those of Elsa and Anna in only one. He watched Elsa's body more as Aurora entered the room.

"More than three and it can be forged. Tell me, will you do the first step of the plan once?" Aurora asked.

"I would show him what the master of Even hides. He will be mad enough to go headlong. And here you will come on stage. You are an essential piece for the transition from phase one to two." Says Amadeo as he and Aurora pull off their helmets to kiss while in the shadows the member of the Organization who attacked Aaron in the land of departure observes them before leaving in a dark corridor in search of a new missing hearts.

A little later Aaron's group arrived in Traverse Town.

"So it's here that end those who have lost their world." Aqua asked.

"Yes. But I dont understand. This world is closed to the Heartless. So why is he threatened?" Aaron wondered before seeing a girl.

She seems to be about Xion's age with long red hair under a shepherd's cap. The rest of her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved red shirt exposing a large part of her belly with over a short yellow hooded vest, a low denim skirt of green color with a chest pocket at the waist, a bangle yellow on his left wrist with a ring on his little finger and medium brown knee-high boots with yellow stripes on the sides. And yours a stuffed black cat with a muzzle and white eyes.

He saw her running towards Fountain Square in Dream Drop Distance.

Aaron decide to follow her and run in her direction followed by Aqua and Xion until arriving at the fountain square. When they arrived, they saw that she was backing away as a man in a black coat approached her as the trio interposed.

"What do you want from him?" Aaron asked, revealing his Keyblade.

"Let me take him away. It is not yet time for us to fight despite my desire." The man said in a black coat.

"If you are interested in her it must be one of the seven new hearts. So why will I let you go?" Aaron asked, pointing at him with his Keyblade.

"Because..." the man started in a black coat before raising his hood revealing the face of the Young Xehanort. "You didn't leave a last will to my future self when you killed him." He finished as Aaron stepped back.

"Let me guess. The leader of this Organization XIII contacted you by traveling in time and you did the same to arrive in the future." Said Aaron.

"Exactly. He found a way to have a body. So do you accept to leave me this last will with years of delay?" Xehanort asked.

"Go shit." Said Aaron before attacking him as Xehanort conjured up a Keyblade similar to Aaron's, but with elements reminiscent of The Gazing Eye and started fighting Aaron. "Get there safely and hide there, I'll keep it busy!" Aaron ordered.

Aqua and Xion obeyed and took the girl away from where the fight took place as Aaron occupied the young Xehanort for a few minutes before he started speaking again.

"Where is your interest in protecting new hearts? You have everything you want. This guardian of the light as wife, you had a child. You could have lived a quiet life. Instead, you continue to intrude on the fate of the worlds. And this puppet, when you trained. You had the same look as when you were training your daughter." Xehanort said before jumping to the top of the fountain.

"How do you know all this?" Aaron asked.

"I wanted to watch whoever killed me. Even if once back in my time, I will forget everything, but the curiosity was too strong. So I tested you and believe them, you're more thoughtful than before in your attacks." Replied the young Xehanort before sending a Brazier spell on the manhole.

"If it's me you're aiming for, it's missing." Said Aaron mocking Xehanort.

"Who said it was you I was aiming for?" Xehanort asked with amusement.

Hearing the sound of the opening manhole, Aaron turned to see what appeared to be a fusion of Frankenstein and Pat's monster, with red hair and a light blue shirt, dark blue trousers, and white gloves, having only one leg while the other was replaced by a wooden leg.

"We will wait for the right moment to fully fight. For the moment, I have one of the new hearts that we miss to recover. Have fun". Xehanort said before disappearing into a dark hallway.

"Son of the..." Aaron started, before avoiding an attack of the monster.

On their side, Aqua and Xion are with the girl hidden in the building of the city surmounted by a bell.

"There are so many rooms searched that it will be impossible to find us before we can escape." Aqua said.

"Who are you? And who was this guy?" The girl asked.

"I'm Aqua and she's Xion. And for the person who has it after you, we don't really know who it is." Answered Aqua

"Our friend, who is holding him back, could answer the question, but he must be a little busy. And what is your name?" Xion answered, asking for the name of the girl.

"Shiki. And you can explain to me why I'm still in this world?" The girl asked after introducing herself.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked as the young Xehanort appeared in a dark portal.

"She means that her friends have gone back to her world, but not her." Xehanort said as he came out of a dark portal that had just appeared.

"What did you do with Aaron?" Xion asked as she and Aqua made their Keyblade appear.

"He's busy with a pretty big problem." Xehanort simply replied.

A little before Aaron dodged a shot of the monster before climbing on him until his shot and use his Keyblade in its whip shape to strangle the monster that ends up dying of suffocation falling on the belly, head in Fountain.

"Here is a death well watered. Now you have to find the girls." He said before running to the first neighborhood to begin his search.

On their side Xion and Aqua stays between Xehanort and Shiki ready to fight him.

"Go to the evidence. You will not be able to stop me from taking it." Xehanort said wanting to avoid unnecessary fights.

"It will not stop us from trying." Aqua retorted.

"I see. You will not let me choose then." Xehanort said then two arms of a Heartless Armor broke a wall and took Aqua and Xion to take them away to leave Shiki alone with him. "Come with me and everyone will be fine. I'll take you home." Xehanort said wanting to instigate Shiki to follow him.

"Can you do that?" Asked Shiki.

"There is no world I can not go to." Xehanort replied as he reached out to encourage Shiki to follow him.

At the same time, Aaron arrived in the second quarter and found Xion and Aqua confronting a Heartless Guard Armor, but looking around him, but he saw that Shiki was not with them.

"Where is Shiki?" Aaron asked, revealing that he already knew the girl's name.

"In a building with the bell. Be careful, there is Xehanort." Answered Aqua.

Acquiring, Aaron went into the building to see Shiki voluntarily enter the dark portal of Xehanort.

"Unlike Marluxia and Larxene, I am more persuasive. You are well placed to know it." Xehanort said before making a movement of his hand and leaving the gate before it closed.

Then, hearing a noise from the Heartless before seeing it pass from its base state to that of the Opposite Armor and attacked Aqua who hit a lamppost before striking a lamppost and fell unconscious. Seeing this and without thinking too much, Aaron passed his Keyblade in the form of a whip and without doing anything, the whip part of the Keyblade heading towards the Opposite Armor piercing each of its members before end up with his torso where his emblem is, making him disappear.

And by the time his Keyblade returned to its original form, Aaron would run to Aqua just as Xion was surprised by the way he beat the Heartless. And once they arrive in front of Aqua. Seeing that she is just unconscious, Aaron carried her and he and Xion went into the ship after entering the coordinates of the next world.

On Xehanort's side, after he's knocked out and placed Shiki in a tub next to Naminé's.

"I recognize Xehanort that what you did was a good idea." Amadeo still said with his helmet on his head congratulating him.

"I thank you. Do you think she will fulfill her role?" Xehanort asked.

"I'm sure. Even created it under my instructions and he knows exactly what I could do if he betrays me. And I know you've just returned from a mission, but I would like you to do a little test for me." Amadeo said.

"With pleasure." Xehanort agreed.


	19. Chapter 19: Toy Box

In Aaron's gummi ship, Xion and Aqua, he just arrived at his destination and Aaron put Aqua still unconscious on the ship's floor hoping she would wake up once they got back.

"What will happen if we are in a world where our appearance could disrupt the order of worlds?" Xion asked.

In Aaron's gummi ship, Xion and Aqua, he just arrived at his destination and Aaron put Aqua still unconscious on the ship's floor hoping she would wake up once they got back.

"What will happen if we are in a world where our appearance could disrupt the order of worlds?" Xion asked.

Once out of the ship, Xion and Aaron lie under a bed as they move toward the outside of the bed.

"What... Where are we?" Xion said as she and Aaron find themselves in a room visibly seen as giant. "We shrunk?" Xion asked before looking at her hands and even looking more plastic than organic.

"I think we were disguised as a toy version of ourselves to blend in with the scenery." Said Aaron easily guessing what world he is in before seeing a group of Heartless close to what appears to be the front door of the room.

"We should take care of them." Xion said as she and Aaron showed up their Keyblades before fighting the Heartless.

Once all eliminated, they removed their Keyblade and a voice from behind them caught their attention.

"Some new?" Said the voice before Aaron and Xion turn around to see what Aaron identified as Woody, Buzz, Hamm, and Rex.

"That, then, you remind me of something!" Rex said before approaching Aaron. "I know who's got. It's, uh, you're..." He said before Hamm finished his sentence.

"Yozora!" Hamm said.

"Huh? Me, it's Aaron..." Said Aaron, before pointing to Buzz's laser.

"Go back! They may be in cahoots with the intruders." Said Buzz.

"Buzz could not be wrong. We do not know them." Woody said.

"But we can trust them. He is the most popular hero of the moment." Rex said.

"Andy's mother had to buy them." Hamm said in turn.

"Hamm is right." Rex said.

"And you saw how they knocked out the intruders?" Hamm said.

"I bet they are here to investigate the disappearance of our friends, on the Buzz laser who is shooting for real and all that is wrong here at the moment." Rex said hoping to change their minds about newcomers.

"Don't jump to hasty conclusions." Buzz said, before whispering something to Woody who reflects on Rex and Hamm's argument. "Play it finely, Woody." He said.

"So you are Andy's new toys?" Woody asked the group as Aaron nodded. "You put the pie to these intruders." He said.

"It's Heartless." Xion answered.

"We have been fighting these" intruders "for some time." Added Aaron.

"I knew it." Rex said.

"I see. In this case, you are welcome. My name is Woody. Nice to meet you." Woody said, shaking Aaron's hand.

"One minute." Buzz said, still wary.

"Me, it's Aaron." Said Aaron introducing himself.

"And me, it's Xion." Xion said, introducing himself.

"I am... Buzz Lightning." Buzz introduced himself.

"Call me Hamm. It's a real honor." Hamm said.

"And me, it's Rex. I am your biggest fan! I have been playing your game for months. I'm already at level 47, but Bahamut is very hard to beat. Zig-Zag and I can not find what to do. If Zig-Zag and the others were there, they would be too happy to see you." Rex said.

"You say that you have already dealt with these intruders. Where and why?" Buzz asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Aaron said, looking for an excuse.

"So? You come from somewhere?" Buzz said trying to extort information from Aaron and Xion.

"Stop, Buzz. What matters is that they chased those intruders away. At least for a little while. No need to cook them." Woody said.

"Okay, but..." Buzz said before Aaron spoke.

"These intruders, the Heartless are a commonplace problem here?" Aaron asked.

"No, they appeared, not so long ago." Woody answered.

"In fact, these" Heartless "materialized just after the disappearance of all our friends." Added Buzz.

"It's a little too big to be a coincidence." Xion said.

"It was full of life here, before. We woke up one morning and there remained only us. We have no news of Andy, Molly or their mother. We're here waiting for Andy to come home." Woody said as he sat down before looking at Andy's name on his boot.

"You really care about him." Xion said.

"Yes. He is the best friend that toys like us can dream of." Woody said as green little soldiers and little Alien toys join them.

"In this case, let's go looking for him. Do you have a track? Or noticed something unusual?" Said Aaron deciding to help them.

"Well... there was something." Woody said.

"A big thing." Hamm added.

"Huge, my commander." Added one of the little soldiers.

"When everyone is gone, the intruders did not come alone. There was a man wearing a hood dressed in black. Like your friend. Besides, it's the only toy we've seen apart from you two." Buzz said pointing Xion.

"The Organization..." Said Aaron, gritting his teeth.

"You know who's got?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, and that does not bode well." Replied Aaron.

"You have a lot of enemies, it looks like." Notes Buzz.

"Yeah. And maybe that gives us an idea of what's going on here. Do you want us to take care of it?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry, but it's not up to you. If this guy has anything to do with the disappearance of our friends, that's our problem too. So let's work together." Woody said, reaching out to Aaron.

"Okay. Aaron said, squeezing her. "Do you know where he is? He asked.

"Sergeant, news of scouts?" Woody asked hoping for an answer.

"The target was seen in the city. At Galaxy Toys." Replied the sergeant.

"In this case, let's go to Galaxy Toys. Aaron, Xion, follow me. You have to go through the window and get off the roof." Woody said.

"Not so fast, cowboy. You're in a hurry to leave, but would not it be better to wait for Andy here?" Said Buzz.

"You're not completely wrong, but we've waited long enough. If we accompany Aaron, we may find a clue. Can I count on you Buzz?" Woody retorted, hoping his friend would be there.

"Of course. Well, let's go!" Said Buzz.

Once, all this ended the group without the Aliens initiating the journey to Galaxy Toy went smoothly until they arrived at the entrance of the store. And at the sight of the inside of the store, Aaron hissed in astonishment.

"If I had a toy shop like that not far from home when I was little, I would have tried everything to be locked up in it." Aaron told Xion impressed by the store.

Xion was as amazed as he was, especially since it was the first toy store she visited, and her attention was attracted by what appears to be a giant toy robot.

"Why this toy then doesn't move?" Xion asked catching Woody and Aaron's attention.

"Because he did not understand, I think." Woody answered.

"Understand what?" Aaron asked.

"I can move it for you." Said the young Xehanort coming out of a dark portal in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"I am just fulfilling a request from the one who allowed my arrival at that time." Xehanort replied before snapping his fingers to reveal three Heartless people entering the cockpit of three red robots flying them.

"Oh no, there he moves!" Woody says constantly that's bad sign.

"They are too cool the toys of Gigas." Hamm says giving the names of the robots before one tries to attack him before being blocked by Aaron and Xion and that Woody doesn't shelter him.

"The shadows of one heart fill the void of another. Do you see how they bring him to life? Like Heartless and Nobody, they complement each other." Xehanort asked Aaron.

"There, you cheat, because obviously, they can be piloted. And why are you doing this?" Aaron retorted.

"One of our fragments of darkness has trouble waking up. We are therefore looking for a method to provoke this awakening. And the way hearts connect here could be a track. So we created a copy of this world before separating those hearts. I wonder how you'll get by. Don't disappoint me." Xehanort answered before leaving in a dark portal.

"Woody, what's going on? Are these toys with us or against us?" Buzz asked.

"The Heartless who came in the controls." Aaron answered in Woody's place while other Heartless appeared. "Xion, I have an idea." He said, drawing Xion's attention.

"What?" Xion asked.

"If the Heartless can do it then so can we." Said Aaron pointing two blue Gigas

"Good idea." Xion said as they each run towards a blue Gigas and enter their respective cockpits and take control of their respective Gigas before starting the fight.

The fight began with an advantage for the Heartless who managed to control the command more easily. But over the fight and with good teamwork, Aaron and Xion manage to beat all the Gigas and the Heartless on the ground. Once, the fight ends Xion and Aaron comes out of their Gigas and joins the others.

"He was really controlled. He didn't go into battle mode by accident?" Achieved Buzz seeing the Heartless controlling the Gigas die.

"How are you, Buzz?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, it's nothing." Answered Buzz.

"This guy in black. He says he created a copy of the real world. What does it mean?" Woody asked.

"That they divided this world in two. Your friends are in one, and we in the other. Theirs must be the real. Ours is just very realistic." Aaron explained.

"Balivernes. Oh yes, you are coming out of a video game. It may be like that at home, but here in reality we can not divide worlds. This absurd." Buzz retorted, not believing him.

"So find an explanation for the fact that your laser really works." Retorted in turn Aaron.

Buzz tried to find what to say to Aaron but found nothing.

"It's true that it was a bit far-fetched, but imagine that we are really in a parallel world. His argument alone proves what he is saying. It's so insane for you. More than stories of evil emperor and galaxy to protect?" Says Woody, proving to Buzz that he has no reason to believe what they say.

"Certainly, but it would mean that these strangers are part of the subterfuge." Said Buzz.

"If we were part of it we would have attacked you the second you had your back turned. If you want to go home it's your business. But it will just mean that you are the kind of person waiting for the truth while others are looking for it. Is that really the kind of person you are?" Said Aaron wanting to push Buzz to stay.

"I'm not that kind of person!" Said Buzz.

"Then prove it and help us find the truth." Said Aaron.

"Okay but I warn you, after that it's over." Buzz said pointing at him.

"It's okay with me." Said Aaron as Buzz stepped forward.

"Why did you say that?" Xion asked as Woody asked himself the same question.

"To push him to advance instead of backward one has to strike right into the ego." Aaron replied before advancing in his turn.

"My commander, Rex, was spotted on the first floor, and Hamm was on the second floor." The general said to warn Woody.

"All right. Continued to look for things that will be useful to us." Ordered Woody

"Yes, sir." Said one of the green soldiers increasing his presence.

"This climb looks difficult." Said Buzz.

"Too bad that is not hanging on a rocket, huh." Woody said teasing Buzz.

"Yeah but with their thruster the Gigas can help us." Said Aaron.

" It is true. You know what to do." Woody said as Aaron and Xion each took a Gigas and used it to access the others on the first floor of Galaxy Toys.

Once they got into the Action Figures Store section while Aaron looked at the toys around them, Woody noticed a dinosaur tail that left his field of vision.

"Rex!" Woody shouted, going where he saw the tail to see that she disappeared. "Where did he go?" Woody said as a toy representing a red biped reptile appeared, spreading all the boxes to play in front of the entrance to this section of the store.

"Another toy handled!" Xion said as she and Aaron conjure up their Keyblades as Buzz looked at the toy with sadness before that prepared to fight.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

"If he wanted to play it regally, he should not have blamed my friends." Buzz said while two other toy possessed identical to the first fonts their appearance.

A fight ensued and while the others continue to fight the toys, Aaron spotted Rex and put him out of danger before using the whip shape of his Keyblade to pierce the toys freeing them from the grip of the Heartless controlling them.

"How do we go to the second floor? There is too much height this time to use the Gigas." Said Aaron.

"The air duct will help us there. It will be sufficient to climb on the radius to reach the air vent open." Buzz said, pointing to the air vent he's talking about.

Everyone nods except Rex who preferred to stay in the action part of the store to avoid danger while the rest leaves in the conduit until out of the conduit to arrive in the doll department of the second floor of the store.

"So where do we start?" Woody asked.

"If we don't see Hamm, he's hidden. So why not start with doll houses, this is the easiest place for him from this hidden." Xion said.

"For once, it's you who's been thinking smart since the beginning of the trip." Said Aaron teasing Xion.

"How's that for once?!" Xion asked as Aaron began to walk before being caught by Xion and struggling with amusement.

"I really think they are nice people." Woody says as he and Buzz watch this moment of fun between the two Keyblade bearers.

"You would not trust them otherwise. And I know that your trust is not easy to win." Said Buzz making Woody smile. "So, for all of us, let's hope you're right, cowboy. I agree to give them another chance. Especially if it can allow us to find Andy and our friends." He added.

"Okay." Woody just said as the moment between Xion and Aaron came to an end and Hamm's search resumed.

They search all the doll houses of the department dedicated to them without finding it until they open the one in front of the window of the section of the store while she was shaking. And when they open it, Hamm out.

"You must not be claustrophobic. Thanks for getting me out of here." Hamm said.

"How are you, Hamm?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, even though I was locked up, it was pretty good inside." Hamm answered as he saw something behind Xion, Aaron, Woody and Buzz that frightened him.

"What is going on?" Buzz asked.

"She is back! The doll that sequestered me!" Hamm said as they turn to see a lolita gothic doll with blue hair and unrequited amber eyes wearing a cold expression, wearing a headband with bunny ears with the Heartless Emblem on the rabbit's ear to the left of the headband while a dark aura emerged from her.

Seeing this doll Xion had a sad look before showing his Keyblade and being ready to fight without knowing that Aaron saw his eyes before he shows his own in turn.

"Hamm, go hide yourself." Ordered Woody.

"Okay! I don't want to go back to this horrible little house." Hamm said, before hiding.

"Another toy possessed..." Said Buzz.

A fight started between the doll and the group, the fight was difficult because of the many attacks of the doll affecting the maximum of people until Xion won the fight with a keyblade in the chest making the Sans the heart that controls the doll making her fall into a sitting position against a wall, the symbol of the Heartless disappearing like the dark aura and her eyes turning from amber to blue and her face displaying a melancholy expression.

As Buzz gave the doll a brief, sympathetic look before leaving, followed by Woody and Hamm, Xion approached the doll and took the doll's right hand in both hands and squeezed it with compassion.

"You understand it, don't you?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, the Organization thought I was nothing more than a puppet that you can do whatever you want. All as they did with this doll thanks to a Heartless. And if with this method, he could do it..." Xion said as a tear flowed from his face to touch the hand of the doll she was holding.

" It will not happen. I promise you. Although you have only been there a day since you arrived with us. But I spent more than a week playing a game where I finally got to know you. And you ended up having a heart, Xion. A heart strong enough to resist darkness. And for me, you're as much a part of my family as my friends. And I will never abandon you." Said Aaron placing a hand over Xion's.

"Aaron..." Xion said before putting the hand of the doll on the floor and hug Aaron.

Without Aaron knowing it, Xion hangs this moment, wishing the caller differently while the hug lasted a few seconds before he revealed it and breaks the embrace.

"We should go down, I think Woody is going to call him?" Plaisant Aaron laughing Xion who accepted as they go out the window to reach the ground floor, while without him knowing... the doll shed a tear.

Once at the bottom of the store, Woody made the call and the general warned them that Rex was on the second floor in the video game section. And once the whole trip was done, they saw Rex at the entrance with a Verum Rex box in their hands before showing it to Aaron and Xion.

"Look, look! I found it! Do you see, Aaron?" Rex said showing him the box with Yozora on it.

"The clothes, the hair color and the left eye do not match, it's true that at the level of the face, there is a certain resemblance." Admits Aaron.

"Well, then. It's really video game figurines! You see, Buzz? I told you ! It's toys, like us." Woody said.

"That's what it sounds like..." Admit Buzz.

"You have to admit that if you had white hair, you would look more like Xehanort or Riku." Admit Xion with amusement.

"For the comparison with Riku, I take it for a compliment, but with the other son of the beach, I don't appreciate it." Said Aaron.

"Come on, now that we're all right, let's go back to Andy's room." Said Buzz.

"Why so much eagerness?" Xehanort asked, noticing his presence.

"When we talk about the wolf." Said Aaron.

"I still have things to watch. I can't let you go now." Xehanort said.

"It's the new hearts they miss you that you want. Leave the others out of this!" Said Aaron.

"Always true to yourself, champion of light." Xehanort said as a Heartless Unknowingly took possession of Buzz without the knowledge of others. "Well, let's move on to the last step." He said while Buzz owned Woody visa.

"Stop doing the interesting Buzz." Woody said before Buzz tried to shoot him, but the shot was blocked by Xion as Rex and Hamm tried to stop him. "I can't believe. Buzz is possessed?" He realized.

"Let go of the Heartless!" Aaron ordered.

"Otherwise what?" Xehanort asked.

"I'll kill you a second time." Aaron threatened as he popped up his Keyblade and attacked Xehanort, who fought back with his own Keyblade.

"Yet I was clear. I am just trying to experience the strength of their bonds. In this world, toys have a heart generated by powerful bonds. But what would happen if these links were put to the test? If we isolated them, cloth and plastic could they keep their hearts? I had to accentuate this separation ... Someone like you, who is ready to kill for those you love can easily sow doubt and distrust in them. And darkness can fill the void you create. Admire with your own eyes." Xehanort said as he was content to block each Aaron shot before letting him see Buzz trying to shoot Woody before he aimed at him and shoot without hesitation.

Aaron placed his Keyblade to block the blow, but she just deflected it and he scratched his cheek leaving a mark as the shock of the pulling made him hit the head against a wall so strong he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later Aaron regained consciousness as Xion helped him up.

"How are you, Aaron?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch, that's all." Replied Aaron. "Where is Buzz?" Aaron asked.

"He and Xehanort left in this dark portal." Xion said pointing to a dark portal in front of a platform to test the Verum Rex game.

"We were waiting for you to regain consciousness so that we have more luck against this guy." Woody said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Said Aaron while Xion and Woody enter the portal.

Inside, there is a place surrounded by darkness with the young Xehanort and Buzz floating and unconscious next to him.

"Buzz!" Woody said as he saw his friend. "What do you want from my friend"? He asked Xehanort.

"Admire the intensity of this darkness. All this because he has been separated from the boy who cares the most for him. Xehanort said.

"Does that mean we'll all end up like this? If we can't find Andy?" Woody asked.

"No! Distance doesn't matter. Andy is part of their heart like all my friends from the old chronology and the present ones are part of mine. If even time can not break this link, then who are you to think of being able to?" Xion said as Woody looked at Andy's name on his foot and Buzz's.

"Your friends are your strength, is that it? It is totally true. But if the light of friendship is a form of strength... the darkness of loneliness is even greater. Darkness is the true nature of the heart." Xehanort said as Woody stepped forward.

"I don't care what you're saying. Bring us back Buzz and go away!" Woody said.

"Or what, the toy?" Xehanort asked amused.

"Yes, I am a toy. And a friend. It is to believe that you have never been loved. Because you know nothing about heart and love." Woody said as he continued to move forward and the darkness vanished as he advanced.

"There are hearts all around us trying to connect. Your "loneliness" only strengthened the bonds between Woody and Buzz. This is the true nature of the heart: never give up." Said Aaron.

"Wherever they are, Andy and the other toys have not given up either." Xion said.

"Yes, you can't separate us from Andy. We go home whatever happens. And with Buzz!" Woody said.

"Your obsession with finding hidden shadows the light that engenders them!" Said Aaron as the darkness so completely dissipates and Buzz begins to fall.

Xion then rushed Xehanort Keyblade in his hand as he showed his own before they both clashed.

"Aaron, Woody now!" Xion said.

Aaron used his Keyblade to project Woody to Buzz as he used his voicemail cord to bring Buzz closer to him and bring him back to the floor. And when his rope rewound the voice box in his chest spoke.

"In the saddle, friend! We must leave to conquer the West!" Said the voice mail with Woody's voice as Buzz regained consciousness.

"Woody? What am I doing here?" Buzz asked.

"We'll explain everything later." Woody answered.

"So even empty puppets can welcome a strong heart. I'll remember it." Xehanort said before weakening to the strength of Xion whose eyes his past blue to amber for a few seconds that only he noticed before making it back with a sharp blow.

"Remember that our hearts will always be linked to Andy's. Whatever you do!" Buzz said targeting Xehanort with his laser.

"And that you will never understand, because you are more empty than a toy." Woody said.

"But from now on, I know that a heart born from an empty receptacle is as sensitive to darkness as a normal heart. And for that, thank you." Xehanort said to leave leaving her back on the ground floor of Galaxy Toys.

A few minutes later Woody finished explaining to Buzz what happened after he was possessed and he stood in front of Aaron and offered him a hand.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Buzz said apologetically.

"You were not really yourself, so it's okay. Don't just use it as an excuse every time." Aaron joked, accepting Buzz's apology and shaking his hand.

"It will not happen." Assured Buzz after giggling.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Woody asked.

"No sorry. We must know what he is preparing. And then someone is waiting for us." Replied Aaron.

"It's nothing. We woke up a next time." Woody says that he, Buzz, Rex and Hamm are going back to Andy's house.

Aaron and Xion on their side return to the ship after Xion has a last look at the second floor of Galaxy toys. More precisely on the side of the dolls where she thought she saw the doll that they released from the grip of a Heartless, he looked with a hand on the window that serves as a rim on the floor.

Once in the ship and again with their normal appearance, they saw Aqua sitting on her seat looking at them with a hint of anger.

"You wouldn't have gone to this world without me?" Aqua asked, before noticing the mark on Aaron's cheek. "What happened." She asked.

"Xion is going to tell you because I'm tired." Said Aaron before entering the next world's coordinates and sitting down before falling asleep.

On Xehanort's side, he arrived on the roof of the citadel, which serves them as the headquarters where Amadeo is, contemplating the moon in the shape of a heart.

"Who would have thought that the idea of your Nobody was so good after some rearrangements. So how is the experience going?" Amadeo asked.

"It's a huge success. She is ready soon. But I'm afraid the outside influence is going to bug her." Xehanort said.

"I'am aware. That's why we are preparing the awakening of our second solution." Amadeo said then placed a hand on his chest. "I thank you again for this service you give me." He said thanking Xehanort.

"Oh, it's nothing... Dark Knight." Xehanort said before entering the citadel.


	20. Chapter 20: Badlands

On the side of Sora's group, they are at halloween town Sora, Terra, Lairi and Lea, all four with a vampire-like appearance watching Jack in his Santa Claus outfit dancing with Sally.

"If I had been told that I would meet Santa Claus, I would have brought the person who told me to the mental hospital." Lea said.

"I understand a little better why Aaron was taking this holiday more seriously." Terra said amused.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Before Ava was born, every Halloween he was doing different things to scare the kids." Terra said giggling at this memory.

"He is good at bringing animation when he needs to." Lea said.

"Yeah." Terra said as Jack and Sally stop dancing.

Suddenly silhouettes made of Keyblade's armed water appear striker Jack and the Keyblade wearers engaging a quick fight with them and once all the silhouettes defeated the fighters noticed that Sally disappeared while something touched Sora in the heart.

"Sora. You're okay?" Kairi asked.

"Better than ever." Sora said as his voice sounded like the double of himself he faced.

In the citadel, a member of the organization proving to be Demyx stunned Sally after they came out of the dark portal and he placed there in a tub joining the other girls brought by the Organization.

"Who would have thought you would have been effective for this mission?" Larxene said as he entered the room before leaning against the box where Elsa is locked up.

"Not being the type to give it to me, I was all for this mission." Demyx said while above Sally's box, the silhouette of a Keyblade is forming.

"Yeah. You don't ask yourself who are the five members who are hiding their faces from the beginning. I find that hides something." Larxene said.

"Seen what Amadeo and Aurora promised us if we joined them, I do not care a bit." Demyx said.

"I think it's fishy. Why would someone like him need us when he knows what to do?" Larxene asked knowing that Demyx did not have the answer.

"I think you're asking too many questions." Aurora said showing her presence.

" I am sorry. I was just curious." Larxene said scared.

"You will have your answers when the time comes." Aurora said, showing in her hand a Keyblade with a pink handle and a rectangular protection in lilac with long spikes at each of its corners. The long handle is dark purple, has concave edges, is decorated with two indigo diamonds and ends with a point resembling those of the symbol of the Similis. The lilac-colored teeth have the shape of a large arrowhead. The Keychain token is a diamond resembling the teeth of the Keyblade.

The Darker Than Dark Keyblade.

"Don't try to force things where we will force another one, Amadéo and me." Aurora said clearly threatening Larxene. "Now you excuse me, but I have something to do." She said before leaving in a dark portal.

"She's really scared." Demyx said.

For their part, Aaron had just woken up as the Gummi vessel shook.

"What is happening?" Aaron asked.

"Our route has been hijacked." Aqua replied as she and Xion tried to keep the ship steady.

Aaron prepared to ask how it's possible before his Gummiphone rings. He picked up revealing that it's Terra calling.

"Terra is not too much the moment." Said Aaron trying to be tactful.

"I suspect, but we have a small problem. Sora lost his head and left with our ship Gummi. And he acted like Vanitas." Terra explained.

"What?!" Aaron and Aqua asked with shock as Aaron tried to help her and Xion maintain the ship steady while allowing the girls to see the Gummiphone's screen.

"We read what the newspaper reported about what should have happened if you had not been there and we think the link between Sora's heart and Ven's heart would serve as a hibernate passage in his heart. And now that he must have recovered, he must look for a way to find his body." Kairi explained.

"But Aaron destroyed it. We saw it with our own eyes." Aqua said.

"The Vanitas Remnant..." Said Aaron.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"It's an Unversed born after the death of Vanitas. His appearance is that of a monochrome version of him, but with the Unversed symbol on his helmet. It must be his remains coupled with what he experienced in dying who created it. And yes, it exists in this timeline..." Said Aaron before he and the others realized something.

"Then Vanitas will try to use it to be reborn completely." Aqua understood where Aaron was coming from.

Without further ado, Aaron returned to coordinate them from the Keyblade Necropolis in the ship and he stabilized himself.

"So what deviates the trip wanted us to go." Said Aaron, before returning to his Gummiphone. "We're taking care of Sora. Called Mickey to pick you up." He said.

"Okay. Be careful." Terra said before cutting off the call.

Only a few minutes later the ship landed in the Necropolis of Keyblades, more precisely on earth fatal. Without further ado, Aaron left for the place where he remembers where the sphere is, launching the fight against the Vanitas Remnant, to find Vanitas wearing his helmet and alive with Sora unconscious.

"Glad to see me again?" Vanitas asked.

"With what's going on right now not really." Aaron answered as Aqua and Xion were some meters away before a wave of darkness descended on the disastrous earth separating Aaron from everyone with a dark barrier that prevented him from having to behind. "What is happening?" Aaron wondered.

Aurora appeared in a dark portal that disappeared back to Aaron as she removed her helmet revealing blue hair whitening as the length.

"Aaron... no matter what you do..." Aurora said, her voice resembling Aqua's voice like water while Aaron began to remember the revelation that traumatized her on Kingdom Hearts 3. "You're too late." Aurora said turning around revealing a face identical to that of Aqua with amber eyes.

At the sight of this scene, Aaron was paralyzed by fear as Aurora showed up his Keyblade and attacked Aaron who tried to parry the blow with his own Keyblade which broke on the impact of the blow, and once the blow the touched, he lost consciousness.

The barrier of darkness disappeared and Aqua, Xion and Vanitas saw Aurora standing close to Aaron.

"What did you do to him?" Aqua said, revealing his Keyblade and attacking Aurora who blocked his Keyblade with his one-handed hold.

"Don't worry. Your husband has just been at the forefront of a revisited version of the moment he fears the most. It was enough for me to put K.O. I hope you will be more entertaining." Aurora said, before putting on her helmet with her free hand.

A fight began between them while Vanitas party in a dark portal not seeing the interest of such a scene and wanting to face. Xion, she took advantage of Aqua holding Aurora she seemed to be scared to bring Sora into the ship and once they got away from him took Aaron into the ship.

"Who are you?! And why do you look like me?!" Aqua said angrily.

"Is not it obvious? I am you." Aurora said as Aqua found herself filled with memories of moments she would have spent in the darkness if Aaron had not been there.

This caused a moment of weakness in Aqua and Aurora broke his Keyblade.

"You're not ready yet. Like the rest of your friends." Aurora said before leaving in a dark portal leaving Aqua even the rest of her Keyblade while her keyring was the only part that had no scratches.

"We have to go out and find others and go to Master Yen Sid." Xion said those to which Aqua nodded.

Once they warned Mickey, Riku and Ventus, they went to pick up Kairi, Terra and Lea and then left for the mysterious tower without Mickey who wanted to stay to learn from Ansem the wise man about what he knew about the situation. And once there, they saw Roxas hurt standing against the tower.

"Roxas!" Xion said running towards him to help him. "What will happen?" She asked.

"A guy in armor has arrived. He attacked me and kidnapped a little girl who was here." Roxas said shocking everyone as Aqua deep in her heart felt the rage burned.

At the same time in the citadel, Amadeo put Ava in the last box while Even used a computer next to the boxes.

"You know what you have to do now that the seven new hearts are here." Amadeo said as he walked into the room where the twelve active members of the Organization were sitting in their respective seats while Vanitas was in the center of the room.

"Why did one of you turn away my dark portal for me to come here?" Vanitas asked.

"It is very simple. If one of our members died or the thirteenth came to turn against us. I would like you to join us and replace this person." Amadeo said.

"The answer is simple: because if you refuse you will never have the possibility to exist independently of Ventus or Sora." Amadeo replied as Vanitas smiled broadly.

A little later at the mysterious tower, Aqua slammed her hands against Yen Sid's desk, shocking and frightening the vast majority of people in the room.

"We told you Ava to take care of her and protect her! Why didn't you do anything?!" Aqua asked angrily more angry than she ever was.

"Calm down Aqua. I didn't react, because when I felt his presence, it was too late. The person who attacked Roxas managed to conceal his presence enough so that I did not notice it. He is smart and knows who he is dealing with. He must be the head of the Organization." Yen Sid explained.

"Not only among the people who help him there is someone who looks like me..." Aqua said clenching his fists against the desk. "And by fighting her, I saw what would happen to me if Aaron had not been there. And my Keyblade is breaking." She said before taking out the key ring from her Keyblade.

"I could help you get a new one." Yen Sid suggested feeling guilty of not being able to protect her daughter.

"No. I know what I have to do. I borrow a ship, it will not last long." Aqua said before leaving the tower while Xion looked at Aaron's unconscious body with concern.

"How can one do for him?" Xion asked.

"I see only one solution. Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Lea... you're going to take the examination of the symbol of mastery told by Aaron to Mickey." Yen Sid replied.

For his part, Mickey followed Ansem the sage in a hidden room of his castle while Ansem spoke of the room.

"I had this room built so that no one, even my apprentices, could find a person there." Ansem explained as he opened the room revealing a young man in a curly white outfit looking to be dead from shocking Ansem scare.

But what shocked Mickey most is a mask at the other end of the room ...

A fox mask.


	21. Chapter 21: Daybreak Town

Aaron opened his eyes and saw that he was in an abandoned alley. After dusting off his clothes, he swam around the city and noticed he was in Daybreak Town. And suddenly, he remembered what happened. But also realized after remembering what Larxene told him that the leader of the organization had to send a person looking like Aqua in the Trailer to use his fear to destabilize him and thus be able to knock him out. But a thought crossed his mind.

"What am I doing here?" He wondered before two Keyblades clashed.

Going where the sound came from, he saw Aced threatening a Keyblade bearer and calling him weak.

"Hey, dick head!" Aaron said loud enough to get his attention. "You like it to hurt weaker ones. He said trying to annoy him.

"You have more daring than him. Would you try your luck?" Asked Aced.

Aaron made his broken Keyblade appear and put it in his whip shape. Taking this as an acceptance of his challenge. Aced attacked Aaron who used the Keyblade to prevent Aced from using his own and gave him strength in punches or kicks. At the end of several exchanges Aced ends up on the ground before Aaron holds him by the collar.

"The next time I see you attacking a Keyblade Wielder, I will not hesitate to wrap the Keyblade whip around your neck." He said before letting go and starting with a decided step towards the tower of the Foretellers.

Aaron climbed the stairs of the tower and once arrived in the room of the Foreteller, he searched the book that he found except the books of the prophecies hoping found how to get out of this world without having to use his books which he fears of learn too much about the content. Then a voice caught his attention.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the voice of the Foreteller of the Vulpes Union.

He turned slowly before seeing the Foreteller after whom he named his daughter, Keyblade in hand while a Chirity is with her.

"I'm trying to find out how to get home." Replied Aaron.

"This place is forbidden to the member of the Unions. Who are you?" Ava retorted.

"In this case, I do not break the rule because I am not in a Union." Said Aaron as he moved slowly to an open window.

"How is it possible? All Keyblade bearers were divided into the unions they are chosen and were forced into choosing one." Ava asked.

"You'll understand one day." Said Aaron continuing to approach the window.

"It doesn't answer my question." Ava said.

"It will be necessary to find me to have the answer." Aaron said before jumping out the window and using his Keyblade in his whip shape to cling to a tower wall to curb his fall.

On the side of Aqua, she arrived in the land of the departure and entered the castle and went to the room where are stored the Keyblade of Eraqus and Ava to see an armor holding the Keyblade of Eraqus while Amadeo stood on the throne where Eraqus sat during the examination.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"The one to whom we owe all the pretty mess. I knew you were coming for this Keyblade so I took the liberty of showing up and manipulating the armor of your late Master. Prove that you are worthy of handling it by confronting it and beating it." Amadeo said with amusement revealing that this armor is supposed to be the one that using Eraqus.

"But I don't have Keyblade anymore." Aqua said.

"It will make the test more fun." Amadeo retorted before the armor attacked Aqua.

On Mickey's side, he looked at the girl and masked him in amazement.

"How did she get here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Someone brought it to us while she was unconscious, he begged us to help him. That's what we did. But after Maleficent is attacked this world, we were forced to leave without her due to lack of time. But how could she have survived so long without the Heartless attacking her?" Ansem explained.

"There is nothing more simple." A voice came from behind them as a dark portal opened and Aurora came out. "Me and my husband protected her." She says before she shows up her Keyblade and attacks Mickey.

"Why protect her? What is your goal in the end?" Mickey asked, suspecting that she was part of the organization.

"To have our own existence. But for me and my husband, it's not our only goal." Aurora said, before dismissing Mickey. "Surely you'll know more if Aaron goes to the Foreteller's grave." Aurora said before giving Ansem the wise man a look before disappearing into a dark portal.

On the side of Yen Sid, he, Ventus and Terra watched the sleeping bodies of Xion, Lea, Kairi, Sora and Riku.

"Why do you want them to do this kind of exam?" Asked Ventus.

"For the power of awakening, may help us awaken Aaron from the sleep of which he seems to have been plunged. And facing the power of our opponents we have no choice." Yen Sid replied.

On Aaron's side, after he fled the Foretellers Tower, he hid in the same house where Gula hid in the story of Kingdom Hearts X, sitting on a chair and thinking about how to find a way to get out of here. He then searched his pockets to find in the box more than he had before being attacked.

He found 7 Orichalcum+, 2 Wellspring Crystal, 2 Lucid Crystal, 2 Pulsing Crystal.

"What is this version of the Organization simmering? And why do they have a dark version of Aqua?" He wondered.

On Xion's side for some unknown reason she found herself in Daybreak Town and went for a walk, surprised to find so many Keyblade Wielder in this city. And looking around, she heard some Keyblade Wielders spoken.

"Did you hear about Keyblade Wielder who beat Master Aced?" A Wielder asked his interlocutors.

"Yeah, it looks like he does not have a Chirithy and he's fighting with a broken Keyblade in two whose stalk has been turned into a whip." Another Wielder said surprised.

This caught the attention of Xion who asked them if they knew more. After they answered him, she went to the place where the fight took place to find only Ava sitting on the edge of the fountain of the place.

"Excuse me." Xion said drawing Ava's attention. "I'm looking for the person whose rumors are currently talking in the city. You know where I can find it?" Xion asked.

"I don't know where he is. I have been looking for more than an hour without success." Ava said.

"Why are you looking for it?" Xion asked.

"He intrigues me. He says he does not belong to any Union. And after checking in our records, this is the case. It does not appear anywhere. And you? Why are you looking for him?" Answered Ava.

"I think he's a friend of mine. Xion answered.

"I see. In this case, we should look for it together." Ava suggested.

"Yes. That way, we will have a better chance of finding it." Xion agreed.

Ava stood up, and she and Xion started looking for Aaron together while unknowingly a man with a hooded black coat showing only two big red eyes, wearing on the back of the coat the symbol of the nightmare Dream Eaters and patterns of magenta flames decorating her sleeves and the bottom of the coat were watching them.

On Aqua's side, she continued to fight Eraqus armor, but because of her techniques, she could not even approach her to try to disarm her without the risk of getting fatally injured without having a keyblade to get her. defend. All she can do is use spells to weaken her.

"What's going on, Master Aqua? Are you too weak without Keyblade to defend yourself?" Amadeo said, having fun with Aqua's difficulty.

The armor raised its Keyblade and an orb of impossible light to avoid reached Aqua. She felt that it was lost beforehand, she bowed her arms, confessed defeated and ready to die. Then she thought back to the moment she lived with Aaron. The moment he spoke to her without knowing that she was awake, when they kissed, and more importantly, the birth of Ava.

This moment brought even more light into their lives than it had. After wearing it for eight months and giving birth to it in the pain of childbirth. And having bombarded Aaron with insult because of the pain, those Aaron had answered a sentence that made him finish the delivery by bursting out laughing. Then when she held Ava in her arms. It was one of their most beautiful moments.

But that reminded her of why she needed her Master's Keyblade so much.

To be able to find a way to wake up Aaron and save their daughter.

Her heart and instinct prompted her to lift her arm and hand as if with her pointed Keyblade the sphere and a new Keyblade appeared in her hand and a ray out for destroying the sphere.

The Keyblade looks identical to Aurora's except that the handle is green, the guard is black, the stem and teeth are silver and the keychain is silver and black.

This is the Keyblade True Light's Flight.

Aqua was shocked to see that a new Keyblade appeared in her hand, but even more so in appearance and remembered what Aurora told her when she told him she was.

"I admit that I am surprised. I did not expect your Keyblade to be the mirror image of Aurora's. But good when you know what she and I are it is not very surprising." Amadeo said.

Aqua, despite being heard, decided to focus on the armor that would surely keep her from approaching Amadeo. She took her fighting position and the fight continued, but this time has an equal weapon.

For his part, Aaron looked out the window of the house in which he hid with a certain melancholy. How could a world so beautiful have disappeared? This is the question he has been asking since his arrival. This world outside the mobile game has never appeared elsewhere.

"What if by preventing Xehanort, I had provoked something more dangerous?" Achieved Aaron.

It was at this moment that he saw through the window in front of the house to his surprise Ava and Xion entering.

"Are you sure he's here?" Xion asked.

"This is the only place we didn't watch. And when you told me about an abandoned house, I thought it was here that he was hiding." Answered Ava.

Xion nodded and they enter the house before they start exploring it and once they climb the stairs, they find Aaron not trying to escape.

"Aaron..." Xion said not believing what she sees.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here Xion?" Aaron asked surprised to see Xion in what appears to be his dream.

"It's up to me to ask you the question. I am in the process of passing my examination of the symbol of Mastery at Master Yen Sid." Xion answered.

"Wait, do you mean we're in a sleeping world?" Aaron asked those to whom Xion nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked, before hearing the floor of the creaked stairs.

The three Keyblade Wielders look towards the stairs to see the person following Ava and Xion. Aaron recognized immediately that it is Anti Black Coat.

"Oh shit. Of all the Dream Eaters, it had to be him." Said Aaron as the Anti Black Coat rushed to him and blocked him with his Keyblade, but the shock made them go through the window.

The Anti Black Coat conjured up a sword whose guard is the symbol of the nightmare Dream Eater and attacked Aaron who did his best to beat him. But with a Keyblade broken in two the fight was unfavorable and with the nightmare technique of stealing a little of the vitality of his opponent for this patient did not help him and he finished on his knees and exhausted.

The Anti Black Coat was not going to kill him, when Xion reached Keyblade to face the Anti Black Coat.

"Xion doesn't do that!" Aaron shouted, worrying for her.

"No! I will not let him hurt you!" Xion said refusing not to interfere in the fight as a barrier separating Xion, Aaron and the Anti Black Coat from the rest of Daybreak Town.

Xion rushed to the Anti Black Coat to prevent him from attacking Aaron, but suffered the same technique that drained his vitality weakening him more than Aaron.

She was also at the mercy of Anti Black Coat who was about to impale her with his sword before Aaron used his Keyblade to block the sword.

"You will not hurt her." Said Aaron struggling against his present condition.

The fight between him and the Anti Black Coat resumed, but this time Aaron became more brutal in his blows. At that moment, he wanted to protect Xion more than anything while synthetic materials in his pocket began to shine before entering his Keyblade and a blinding light.

And when the light faded, she revealed that her Keyblade had changed in appearance to look like Ultima's in Kingdom Hearts 2, but she seems more aggressive in her looks and colors. This is the Ultima Weapon Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 3.

Now, he faced the Anti Black Coat again, but this time he managed to dodge each of his ranged attacks and hit him so hard that the barrier broke. His Keyblade then changed shape to a sword with a heart-shaped guard symbol. He continued to attack the Anti Black Coat before finishing with the Target Shot of his Keyblade, destroying the Anti Black Coat.

Once, the fight ended, he went to Xion and helped him up.

"You're okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, but you, are you okay?" Xion asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just a very powerful Dream Eater serving as a protection to prevent someone from waking up." Said Aaron with a bit of humor helping him get up.

"It means that once the Locks asleep of this unlocked world, you will wake up." Xion realized.

"It's possible." Said Aaron, before moving towards Ava. "A war will break out one day. And when that happens, take refuge in the same world as the one in which you sent the Dandelions." He said.

"How do you know?" Ava asked in surprise.

"I know a lot, but believe me, this war is going to kill a lot of people. And I don't want you to be part of it." Said Aaron, before going to town with Xion.

"Why did you tell him that?" Xion asked.

"Otherwise, it's me who will kill her. During a trip to the Keyblade Necropolis, I confronted all the Foretellers and killed them. The other Foretellers, I didn't care. But Ava is the one that hurt me the most. I wanted to save her. But she refused and gave me the title of Key Foreteller." Aaron explained.

"That's why you named your daughter after her? To show him respect?" Xion asked.

"Yes. I will not hold you back any longer. Unlock the Sleeping Lock and continue your exam." Said Aaron.

"Okay. And Aqua went to the starting country so if she did not come back to Master Yen Sid's tower, you know where to go." Xion said with a slight smile.

"Okay, thanks for the info, Master Xion." Aaron joked.

Xion popped up his Keyblade and unlocked the Sleeping Lock of this world as Aaron disappeared into a halo of light and whispered a sentence he could not hear.

"See you later, dad." She whispered a tear running down her face.

Aaron awoke in the Mysterious Tower where Terra and Ven immediately noticed his waking.

"Aaron!" Say the two Masters of the Keyblade before helping him up.

Aaron looked around him and a question immediately comes to his mind.

"Where is Ava?" He asked.

"She was kidnapped." Yen Sid replied.

Aaron looked at him with intense anger.

"You were supposed to protect her." Aaron said with some restraint in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but the person who committed the abduction managed to hide his presence and beat Roxas before kidnapping her." Yen Sid explained.

Suspecting the state of Aqua, Aaron used his armor and his new Keyblade in his Glider shape giving him a pair of wings resembling a white version of Scarlet's Flanders wings and he went to the Lanes Between to go in the Land of Departure.

Once there, he quickly entered the castle to see Aqua facing the Master's Armor, but with great difficulty and ended up being chained by golden chains created by the Keyblade wielding armor. She was about to hit him a blow that would have been fatal when Aaron interfered, his Keyblade and the armor colliding.

"Aaron..." Aqua said, stunned.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Aaron looking at Aqua before defeating the armor in one shot.

The chains holding Aqua disappear and Aaron took her in his arms.

"Aaron, our daughter..." said Aqua, before being interrupted by Aaron.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll save her, all right." Said Aaron wanting reassured him.

"How cute. Obviously, Aurora carried out its mission even if the consequence was not in the long term." Amadeo said noticing his presence to Aaron.

"So you are the head of this Organization XIII." Said Aaron seeing Amadeo.

"Yes. My name is Amadeo. You already met my wife, Aurora. She's the one who put you on the pressure that allowed her to knock you out. Used its resemblance to your worst nightmare to put you in a weak position." Amadeo said.

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked.

Amadeo removed his helmet revealing an almost perfect resemblance to Aaron except that his hair is white and his eyes amber, shocking Aqua and Aaron.

"Because of you two, we don't really exist." Amadeo said before he attacked Aaron with the Skull Noise Keybalde.

And when their Keyblade clashes, a wave of shock is spreading in all the worlds that restored their memory in the old chronology to all the Wielders of Keyblade, even those who currently passed their examinations of the symbol of mastery.

"How did you get this Keyblade?" Aaron asked, recognizing her.

"You'll find out soon enough, wrenching keys." Amadeo said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked before Aido put on his helmet and a dark portal appeared behind him.

"Go and collect yourself and you will understand." Amadeo said, before crossing her dark portal.

"Aaron... I remember what I should have lived without your arrival." Revealed Aqua, before hugging the man she loves. "All this loneliness in the Domain of Darkness." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is fine Aqua. I am here, and I will not let that happen." Said Aaron hugging Aqua, stroking her hair and whispering reassuring words.

A few minutes later, Aaron and Aqua, having by the way, pray the Keyblades of Eraqus and Ava left with the Gummi vessel at the necropolis of Keyblades where is the tomb of Ava... open and visibly empty for a long time.

"He still didn't desecrate his grave?" Said Aqua shocked.

When Aaron got ready to answer his Gummiphone rang and he picked up revealing that Mickey was calling him.

"Aaron, you have to come to the Radiant Garden. It's urgent." Mickey said.


	22. Chapter 22: Who are they?

Once at the Radiant Garden, Aaron and Aqua were guided by two of Ansem's apprentices to the castle. Once inside, they were taken further into Ansem's laboratory to find him with Mickey with a person they would not have imagined found, alive ... Ava. Recognizable because she is wearing the same clothes as when Aaron buried her, they were just cleaned up.

"How is it possible?" Aqua asked shocked.

"I think you have a bunch of things to tell us Ansem the wise." Said Aaron approaching him before being stopped by Ava.

"Calm down Aaron. What is happening is far more terrible than you think." She says.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"I'll explain everything to you." Says Ansem, the wise man before showing on his computer various video of Aaron and Aqua in the Radiant Garden, the first against the Nescients eleven years ago and the fight against the Heartless when Maleficent had invaded this world then that next to each various video given on him and Aqua, are displayed.

"Why did you have videos of us and data about our hearts?" Aaron asked beginning to be suspicious.

"It all started eleven years ago when you faced his Nescients. Thinking that our weapons will not be enough to face them, or at best manage to retain them, we wanted to reproduce them. We spent two years trying unsuccessfully in parallel to our research on the heart led by Braig when Mickey came to talk to me about Keyblades." Began to explain Ansem.

"Until then, it's understandable, need protection and better weapons against creatures of darkness. But I don't know why, but I feel that something is wrong." Said Aaron.

"Alas, that's right. With the research conducted by Even, one of my most dedicated apprentices to our research had developed the replication project. A project that allows us to build synthetic bodies to welcome a heart, with the data on your hearts that we managed to harvest from your struggles and with our research. We managed to create hearts identical to yours and place them in replicas." Ansem explained.

"For short you've designed replicas of me and Aqua." Aaron summed up.

"Yes. But this is only the beginning. To differentiate them from you we have given them another name. Aaron's replica was named Amadeo Rar Doran, and Aqua's was named Aurora Em Daq. Anagrams of Armored Aaron and Armored Aqua. A few days after adopting his names, Amadeo arrived with Ava's lifeless body in his arms, and he begged us to get his heart back into the body. It took us a long time, but we succeeded. But she was amnesic. Amadéo felt bad when he saw that she did not recognize him. But everything changed on the day that Maleficent invaded this world. Thanks to a Gummi ship we were able to leave, but Amadéo and Aurora, we disappeared taking Even with them." Ansem explained.

"And now they reappear with 11 sidekicks and more prepared than someone who doesn't have my knowledge can be." Said Aaron before a dark portal appears and where 5 members of the Hooded Organization comes out and closes before Aaron and Aqua pop up their Keyblade.

"Calm, we did not come to fight. Just to see a friend." Said one of the hooded people, making The Gazing Eye appear in his hand.

"Is it you Luxu?" Ava asked.

The reporter's armed man removed his hood revealing Braig's Simili, Xigbar.

"It makes me happy that you remember me, Ava. But it's been a long time since my name is more like that. These days, it's Braig or Xigbar, but do whatever you want." Luxu said revealing that he had not cared for the world since all this time.

"I don't understand. You told Terra and I 11 years ago that you helped Vanitas to trade Aaron's Keyblade." Said Aqua confused.

"I didn't specify what Keyblade I was talking about." Luxu clarified.

It is at this moment that the four people still hooded remove their hoods revealing that they are the other four apprentices of the master of the masters. Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula.

"Ira! Aced! Invi! Gula! How could you be brought back?" Ava asked in shock.

"Like you. With the difference that we chose our camp. Will you do the same?" Invi asked.

"I will not fight for darkness. I let them take over me once and that's more than enough." Ava said as Aaron popped up her Keyblade and gave it to her to fight again.

"It's a shame, we could have been together again as before Master's disappearance." Xigbar said amused.

"Enough talk about the crappy fucker. Where is Ava? Where is my daughter?!" Said Aaron, surprising Ava as Aqua looks at the five members of the organization with determination.

"Don't worry about her, it's for your other girl that I should worry about you." Xigbar said.

"What's he talking about Aaron?" Aqua asked, giving him a look if he looked at him and made him turn pale.

"I don't know what he's talking about. And if you ask yourself no, I did not deceive you. And you know what I think of the infidels." Said Aaron, before returning to Luxu. "What are you talking about, Luxu?" He asked.

"She did not tell you anything about it?" Invi asked with a hint of amusement.

"Who didn't tell us what?" Aqua asked looking at them again.

"Xion didn't happen as if by magic in your world. Especially not after the changes made by your husband." Ira started.

"In fact, like Amadéo to all the memories that he has recovered bridle to the sons of years. He took advantage of it. With my help, he collected data on Kairi, you two, Sora and your child to create a body at Xion." Luxu continued.

"And there are also memories of moments that the original Xion present in the game where it appears." Gula continued.

"In short: the Xion with whom you travel and an amalgam of what makes up the original, you and your daughter. Making her your second child indirectly, but with a little something extra." Aced continued, explaining the simplest.

"What more?" Aaron asked, clenching his fist in his free hand.

"She is our thirteenth member." Answered Xigbar shocking Aaron and Aqua. "However, the part of darkness placed in her heart had not yet awakened. But thanks to the Sleeping Locks of her exam and the nightmare she faced in your dream. It is done. Families are so easy to build and broken." He said, taking pleasure in making fun of them.

"Bastard!" Said Aaron before attacking Luxu as he blocked the shot with his Keyblade.

"Go instead to see the master with the pointed hat. He and the other porters must have more need of your help. We will give the news to the bosses." Luxu said, before leaving with the other ex-oracles in a dark portal, leaving their interlocutors alone.

"Did you give my name to your daughter?" Ava asked as she and the other porters made their Keyblades disappear.

"Yes. It was a way for us to pay tribute to you. We also wanted a name that sounds good for our child. But we'll talk about it later, we have to go to Yen Sid's place and quickly. If what they say and true we must do it fast." Aaron answered, before running followed by Aqua, Ava and Mickey to the Gummi ship leaving Ansem in the lab with a last-minute punch of Aaron's face.


	23. Chapter 23: Sacrifice

Once inside and entering the tower, they find Xion with amber eyes entering a dark portal after visibly confronting and defeating all Keyblade bearers and knocked out Yen Sid.

"Xion, wait!" Said Aaron running towards the dark portal, but it disappears before he can reach it.

"What could have happened to him?" Ventus asked before noticing Ava. "M-master Ava!" Ventus said surprised.

"Ventus, is it you?" Ava asked shocked.

"You know each other?" Aqua asked.

"Ventus lived during the moment of the first war. He was even designated by Ava along with four other people to be the new Foreteller." Said Aaron shocking everyone who did not know before shaking Yen Sid. "It's not time to sleep and I'm not in the mood. So please wake up before I woke up." He said shaking him before he gave a violent blow to the table. "I MUST KNOW WHERE IT IS PARTY!" He shouted.

"Calm down Aaron. I can, maybe the localized." Ava said, putting his hand on Aaron's who hit the table.

"How?" He asked.

"The advantage of when we succumbed to darkness is that we can always distinguish light from those who are immersed in it." Ava said.

"Do you mean that...?" Said Aaron started Aaron before Ava answered his question.

"Yes, she always has a hint of light in her. You just have to help her grow up to dispel the darkness that controls her." Ava said, before walking to the tower window before looking at Aaron.

"Did you see something?" Aaron asked anxiously.

"I saw tall buildings, a black sky and a huge white citadel, while a heart-shaped moon illuminates the sky." Described Ava before Aaron gets facepalm.

"The World That Never Was ... but what an idiot, I should have seen it coming. This is the world in which the very first organization in the original chronology. Obviously that Amadeo would install his organization there." Said Aaron, before that headed towards the stairs.

"You don't intend to go alone?" Riku asked.

"It's my fault if all that happened. So it's up to me to stop it." Said Aaron as Terra placed one of his arms in front of Aaron to block him.

"You will not go alone. All you are responsible for is giving us a better future than we would have had without you. We all remember for a few minutes this old chronology." Ventus said.

"And it is out of the question that I leave my friend like that." Roxas said wanting to impose himself.

"You don't have to do that." Aqua said as he stepped toward Aaron pulling Terra's arm away before holding Aaron's hand. "I'm coming with him." She said simply.

"But, Aqua..." Aaron said before Aqua spoke.

"It's our daughters and your friend who are in danger, so it's up to us and nobody else to save them." She says.

Without saying a word, Aaron nodded and they leave Without saying a word, Aaron nodded and they both leave the tower before entering a gummi ship. Once there, Aaron and Aqua find Hooded Xion and Keyblade in hand, allowing them to recognize her as their armor disappears from both of the tower before entering a gummi ship. Once there, Aaron and Aqua find Xion hooded and Keyblade in hand allowing them to recognize it as their armor disappears.

"Xion, take off your hood, we know it's you." Said Aaron before Xion executes. "We know that there is still light in your heart. Let us help you revive it." He says before Xion attacks him forcing him to parry the attack with his Keyblade.

"I must obey my creators. You can not do anything against that." Xion said before stepping back and an armor that Aaron knew only too well covered her.

The armor with which she faced Roxas just before dying in 358/2 Days, and she was armed with the same swords. The only difference is that it is human-sized.

"If we can do one thing." Aqua said as she and Aaron get ready to fight. "We can save you from this abyss in which I could have fallen." She said before the fight began.

The duo faced Xion as best they could without seriously injuring Xion, but she did not hold her shots and eventually sent Aqua against a wall forcing her to throw her Keyblade at Aaron who faced Xion with the two Keyblades gaining an advantage at the level of the technique and hurt enough Xion so that his armor disappears.

"It's not over yet... I can still fight..." Xion said before frantically attacking Aaron as he blocked his Keyblade strokes before quickly disarmed and hugged him in a hug warm.

"Do you remember what happened to Galaxy Toys after we faced the doll? You were afraid of being controlled by the Organization in a similar way. And I'll tell you what I told you at that time: It will not happen. I promise you. Although you have only been there a day since you arrived with us. But I spent more than a week playing a game where I finally got to know you. And you ended up having a Xion heart. A heart strong enough to resist darkness. And for me, you're as much a part of my family as my friends. And I'll never give up on you..." Aaron said as Aqua approached as Xion struggled faintly before she reached the hug. "Me and Aqua, we'll never give up on you..." he says before he and Aqua say the same two words as Xion knowing what she really is from the beginning wanted to hear from their mouths addressed to her...

"Our daughter." They both say at the same time.

This caused an emotional break in Xion who accepted the embrace before bursting into tears.

"Dad... Mom..." She said as she hugged them both.

It lasted several minutes as tears did not begin to flow into Aaron's and Aqua's eyes.

A few minutes later, the embrace was broken when Xion broke the embrace.

"We must do it quickly. The new lights are in the citadel and she is ready soon." Xion said.

"What will be ready?" Aaron asked.

"The Keyblade of People's Hearts." Xion said.

At the agreement of this word, Aaron rushed to The Castle That Never Was. And ends up being followed by Xion and Aqua as various Heartless appear in the citadel before being destroyed by Aqua, Xion and Aaron before the citadel undergoes a violent shock.

"Oh no..." Xion said before leading them to the roof of the citadel where all the members of the organization are with Vanitas thirteenth members, which surprised Xion. "Did you plan that?!" She said in shock.

"Of course. You are too weak for the organization. You only served as a distraction to finalize the Keyblade." Amandeo said as six Keyblades revolve around him.

These are the Keyblades Dawn Till Dusk, Ever After, Pumpkinhead, Crystal Snow, Lunar Eclipse, and Skull Noise.

The six Keyblades end up revolving around Amadeo before forming a single Keyblade with a simple red and black design, resembling Kingdom Key, with teeth forming the outline of a heart and the key ring resembling the heart of the Kingdom Hearts game logo. This is the Keyblade of People's Hearts now complete.

"You still didn't do what I believe?" Aaron asked.

"And if you can ask Ansem's apprentice injured on your left, because he is partly responsible for all that." Amadeo said, pointing to Aaron's left, who looked to see Even unconscious and hurt.

"Vexen?" Amadeo said that a puzzle was re-forming in her mind.

"You understand, I bet. I needed a Ansem apprentice who was good enough to help me willingly or forcibly. Ansem would have been more difficult to convince or forced, but the main responsible for our creation to me and Aurora was the best choice for us. He could help us recreate the Keyblade of People's Hearts by removing hearts from the new lights. Now Phase 1 of our plan is complete." Amadeo said before pointing the moon illuminating The World That Never Was with the Keyblade of People's Hearts.

A ray at the exit and touched the moon before each member of the organization except the apprentices of the Master of the masters in being surrounded were suspended for a few seconds of a white aura before it disappears just like the moon in heart shape.

"Now, now that we exist in our own right, without void asking to be completed... the war can begin." Amadeo said proudly.

"I don't think so." Said Sora's voice as all the other Keyblade bearers arrive on the roof of the citadel.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked surprised.

"You didn't think we were going to let you take all the risks without doing anything." Ventus said.

"It's our fight as well as yours. He attacked too many people to stay behind." Mickey said.

"The mouse should not forget that we are more numerous and that we are more experienced than you in handling the Keyblade." Larxene said arrogantly.

"And you, a war does not bring good things, Erlena." Ava said using the name of Larxene's original person.

"This name is no longer mine. See you next time loosers." Said Larxene while all the members of the organization except Amadeo do not leave via dark portals.

"I don't need that anymore. It's up to you to see what you will do with it." Amadeo said throwing the Keyblade of People's Hearts that lands in front of Aaron before Amadeo leaves in a dark portal.

" What did they do?" Kairi wondered aloud.

"They used an artificial Kingdom Hearts created from hearts released by heartless people who were eliminated. And with the Keyblade of People's Hearts, they managed to earn their own identity. They are no longer Nobodies, replicas or the dark part of someone's heart. They are their own people in their own right." Aaron explained, picking up their Keyblade as Even got up.

"What happened?" He asked before seeing Aaron.

"Your creation used the Keyblade of People's Hearts and it's pulled by leaving it here." Said Aaron.

"I am sorry. Follow me, I will bring you where the new lights are." Even said before guiding them into the room where the new lights are, Aqua rushed to the box containing her daughter and called her.

"Ava! Ava wake up!" Aqua said, tapping the box containing her daughter.

"It's useless..." Said Aaron as the other porters stand back and put a hand on Aqua's shoulder.

"Why?" Aqua asked, tears in her eyes and worried about her daughter.

"The Keyblade of People's Hearts is made from the hearts of the seven princesses of hearts or in this case the new lights." Aaron explained.

"Do you mean that...?" Aqua asked before Aaron interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Yes, Ava's heart is composing this Keyblade." Replied Aaron.

"Can't we do anything to bring her back?" Aqua asked.

"There is a way." Sora said as he, Roxas, Xion, Riku and Kairi lower their heads knowing what he's talking about.

"Someone has to stab with this Keyblade to free his heart. In the process, this will release the hearts composing the Keyblade." Xion said.

"There is no other way?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid not." Even said. "I was forced to create this Keyblade, I studied it under all layers during its creation and this is the only way." He said.

"But who would do that?" Aqua asked knowing what would happen if one of them stabs himself with this Keyblade.

"I will do it." Said Aaron, before putting away from the others.

"Don't do that." Aqua pleaded trying to rush towards him before Ava tried to stop him.

"You don't have to do that, Dad." Xion says a little surprising people who are not aware of what she is.

"You're wrong, Xion. By my fault, my daughter and six other innocent girls lost their hearts because I was not suspicious enough. It's my reply that did that. So it's up to me for the liberated." Said Aaron before returning the Keyblade so that the key's teeth are facing him and he is raising it to his chest. "Aqua, take care of our daughters ... the friends..." He said before looking at the other porters with a full look of supplication as tears come out. "Take care of them." He said before he stabbed the heart with the Keyblade with a sharp blow.

The Keyblade vanished in the form of a luminous orb that entered the bodies of the seven new lights, while an eighth came out of Aaron's chest as the casements opened and the seven new lights came out seeing Aaron stumbled upon. his knees before his daughter seeing him fall rushes to him to catch him. Unfortunately for her, her body disappeared as she tried to catch it.

"Dad..." Said the young Ava before rushing to Aqua and crying in her arms as Xion and Aqua silently cry for Aaron's disappearance.

Several minutes later outside the citadel, the porters protect the new lights and Even as Elsa uses her powers to repulse the Heartless trying to reach them by creating large walls of ice while the young Ava cried. still repeating that she wants her daddy while Aqua and Xion attacked the Heartless with ferocity.

At the same moment from the top of the highest building of the citadel, a Neo Shadow observes the fight, almost motionless with what is shown by his movements, a certain hesitation to intervene or not.


	24. Chapter 24: The Return

The fight continued with the number getting heartless continued with the number of Heartless continuing to increase. My 10 Keyblade bearers were overwhelmed by the number as the seven new lights began to be overwhelmed by the number of Heartless. Some in particular are about to attack the young Ava when the Shadow Crypto who watched the fight so far arose and killed them easily.

"What?" Said Master Ava having seen the scene as she fights.

"A Heartless who attacks another." Roxas said.

"Daddy..." Said the young Ava knowing what the Heartless are and taking into account what her father did to save her and knowing what happens to those who lose their hearts.

"What do we do with him?" Riku asked about the Heartless who helps them as he continues to fight.

Aqua, who was focused on the whole fight, looked at what they were talking about and saw the Neo Shadow fight against all the Heartless and he turned his head towards him before heading in his direction. She prepared to attack him expecting the Heartless to attack him. But instead, he pushed it before attacking a much more imposing and dangerous heartless.

He is a large, muscular, humanoid figure with a large, heart-shaped hole in its chest. Raised portions and ridges on its black skin give it an armored appearance. It features large, spiked horns on the sides of its head, and two more rising from its forehead which form the shape of a heart; all four horns fade from black to red to yellow, giving them the appearance of heated metal. Its tail ends in a bladed fin with a diamond-shaped hole through it. Its two-toed, clawed feet stand upon swirling vortexes of white energy, which it uses to "skate" around the battlefield. It has undersized, purple bat-like wings on its shoulders and dull purple tendrils wrapped around its throat like a scarf, which drape down on either side of its "heart." It also has tendrils wrapped around each wrist, which fade to the same burning yellow color as its horns. In each hand it holds a large blue sword with hook-like extensions near the tip and an exaggerated gold hilt with a knuckle bow.

It's the Heartless, Dark Inferno.

But Aqua was more of a surprise because she heard when the Heartless touched him. Aaron's voice saying, "I will protect you no matter the price.".

"Aaron..." Aqua said as he saw the Neo Shadow fight as best he could against the Dark Inferno before being joined by Xion.

Aqua then decided to fight the heartless but he managed with ease to throw back all three as the young Ava runs towards them.

"Ava, you have to leave!" Aqua shouted.

"No! Daddy gave everything to save us! I want to help him too." Said the young Ava as the Dark Inferno prepares to attack him.

Aqua and Xion stand in front of Ava holding her in their arms, ready to take the shot for her as the Crypto Ombre stands in front of them with their arms crossed to the Dark Inferno as he gets ready to give him a shot. 'sword.

But by the time the Dark Inferno's sword is about to come into contact with the Neo Shadow, the latter was engulfed in a blinding light that propelled the Dark Inferno back before disappearing showing that the Neo Shadow had given way to Aaron.

"It's amazing." Master Ava said with surprise.

"Daddy..." Said the young Ava as Aqua and Xion turned to see Aaron standing in front of them and starting to stretch.

"Aaron..." said Aqua with surprise and hope it was him.

"Honey... I'm home." Said Aaron, before facepalm. "It was not original as a reply." He thought before Aqua, Xion and the young Ava hugged him.

"We thought we lost you..." said Aqua, tears in her eyes.

"You will never get rid of me darling." He said before breaking the embrace and facing the Dark Inferno before revealing his Keyblade.

The Dark Inferno attacked Aaron who blocked the blow before putting his Keyblade in his sword form before counterattacking. At each of his sword strokes made of crystal of different color different attacks the Heartless until Aaron comes before him and releases a powerful wave of light killing all the Heartless in the area.

"Hurry you have to leave before others appear!" Aaron ordered as his Keyblade resumed its original form and disappeared.

All do what he says and leave in different Gummi ship and go to one of the only worlds where they can be safe: the mysterious tower. And once there, Aaron saw Yen Sid consciously watched him with respect.

"I want to congratulate you and thank you Aaron. You saved the new lights at the cost of your life before coming back." Yen Sid said solemnly.

"You will thank us when we beat this junk." Said Aaron calmly.

"Yes. Amadeo and all his organization are ready to fight. We need a strategy and know where they are." Said Aaron.

"I'll try to find them." Yen Sid said.

"Aaron, could we speak alone, please?" Aqua asked.

Aaron nodded and followed Aqua out of the tower of the tower where she paused to slap Aaron before hugging her as hard as she could.

"I really thought we would never see you again." Aqua said, bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to save our daughter." Said Aaron leaving Aqua crying in his arms as Xion watched them discreetly.

Later Master Ava approached Aaron as Aqua had just left to talk to Xion and the young Ava as he stared at the stars.

"Did you expect that you will become yourself again thanks to your daughter's new light abilities?" Asked Master Ava.

"I was not sure. And honestly, I did not care. I just wanted to save my daughter and a friend. I do not care about my fate." Replied Aaron.

"Do you know what happened to the city of dawn?" Asked Master Ava.

"No. I don't know it completely. Maybe she is still up. Maybe not." Replied Aaron.

"I see... do you think we can save my friends?" Asked Master Ava.

"For Luxu, I do not think so. But the others, it is possible." Said Aaron.

"Thank you..." Said Master Ava before looking at the stars with Aaron before Xion and Aqua entered the door.

"Ava, wanted to see you before finally sleeping." Aqua said.

"So don't wait." Said Aaron with amusement before giving a quick kiss to Aqua before getting in to enter the room of the tower where Ava is lying on a couch with a blanket and a pillow to serve as a bed while she is holding her Chirity teddy . "How are you, Ava?" He asked.

" Yes Daddy. Can you sing me a song to fall asleep?" Asked the young Ava.

"Sure." Said Aaron before placing a chair to place it near the couch to sit there before starting to sing.

"I dreamed of saving someone

To be able to travel

To live something other than these adventurous lives

But at the end of the trip

To make a difference

It was necessary to preserve

Part of my experience

I would have liked to stay

Enjoy these simple moments

These almost completed

Take advantage of these last moments

When darkness interferes

So our hearts are united

Confident in my hands the key

From the door to the imagination

Between these two visions

The ocean will guide me

We are all connected

Our looks, our encounters make us what we are

Our hearts are filled with those

Who preceded us

And grow thanks to those

Who stay with us

Under the sign of the dissident, peace is denied

No matter the world, he continues to torment us

But what does it matter

And his tortured plans

As long as we know who to save

His plans will fail

I would have liked to stay

Enjoy these simple moments

These already finished

You will remember us leaving

When darkness interferes

So our hearts are united

Confident in my hands the key

From the door to the imagination

Between these two visions

The ocean will guide me…" Aaron sang softly while at the end, the young Ava was asleep cuddling his teddy.

Aaron gently kissed his daughter's cheek before leaving the room discreetly and seeing Xion on the stairs. She hugged Aaron in his arms.

"Is it hugs day for me?" Aaron asked with humor.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for hiding you." Xion said.

"You were manipulated. It's not your fault. You deserve a normal life." Aaron said, hugging him back.

"Thanks, dad... it's strange... I never had anyone to consider as parents." Xion said as a tear drips into his eyes.

"Now, that's the case. You have a family, you have your friends again. A normal life in short." Said Aaron.

"You're right. When everything is over, everything will become normal again." Xion said.

"Yes." Said Aaron, before going up to Yen Sid's office. "Is there any news about Amadeo?" He asked as all the others gathered in the room.

"They are at the Keyblades Graveyard." Yen Sid replied.

"Where the first war broke out, the second will break out." Said Aaron.

"Obviously. I suggest you go after resting to be ready to fight." Said Yen Sid while advising Aaron and the other Keyblade bearers.

"Good idea." Aaron agreed.

Aaron then went to the entrance of the tower to look at the stars in the company of his friend and his wife.


	25. Chapter 25: Beginning of the new war

In a Gummi ship in which the 12 Keyblade Wielders are located as the ship heads for the Keyblade Graveyard. Ventus had a hard time looking at this world and looked at Roxas who clenched his fists. It's as if he sees himself young but invaded by anger.

"What's the matter?" He asked him.

"This garbage we use the person I want the most to create a Keyblade. As if it was nothing more than a tool. They will pay for it." Roxas told them what Ventus looked at Aaron watching as he piloted the ship.

"You remind me Aaron when we met him." Ventus said gaining interest from the young wearer.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"When our late master at Aqua, Terra and I wanted to test his abilities and his handling of the Keyblade, he was fighting in a very good way. He already knew our fighting styles and used that to his advantage. But when he confronted Aqua he was more distracted, and held back clearly. And in the face of our master, the further the fight, the more aggressive he was until the fight was over when he stopped fighting"." Ventus explained.

"What is the relationship with me?" Roxas asked.

"We didn't know the time, but he knew our future. And he did everything to change it. He went so far as to kill Xehanort to be sure that this future does not happen. And me and Terra were only collateral damage. He wanted to change the future of one person." Ventus said, letting Roxas guess who he was talking to.

"Aqua." Devina Roxas.

"Yes. He never stopped wanting to help and protect her. If he has certain things he would be willing to destroy a world to protect them. It's Aqua, their daughter, and probably now Xion. Just like you, you want to make the organization pay what they did with Naminé." Ventus said.

"I see." Roxas said, before watching Xion chat with Lea and laugh a little.

Riku talks to him with Sora while looking at Aaron gratefully.

"Do you think he did well?" Sora asked.

"I think so, yes. All we went through because of Xehanort. He just let Maleficent execute his plan to allow us to have our Keyblades. And he, Aqua, Ven and Terra took us under their wings. So we can better use the abilities we used and the one we learned." Answered Riku.

"It's true. It's weird to have memories of the moment we did not really live." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said looking at the Entrechemins from the window.

Aaron only looked silently at the Keyblade Graveyard as they slowly got closer to it. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and looked over to see Aqua with a reassuring smile.

"Do you think he did well?" Sora asked.

"I think so, yes. All we went through because of Xehanort. He just let Maleficent execute his plan to allow us to have our Keyblades. And he, Aqua, Ven and Terra took us under their wings. So we can better use the abilities we used and the one we learned." Answered Riku.

"It's true. It's weird to have memories of the moment we did not really live." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said looking at the Entrechemins from the window.

"And now we are going to wage a war that will determine the fate of the world." Aqua said, before putting his hand on one of Aaron's hands.

"Yes. It is to be believed that the necropolis is destined to never be anything but a place where death and combat reign." Said Aaron with disappointment.

"Obviously..." Aqua said as the ship enters the Necropolis and lands.

Once outside the Gummi ship, the guardians of the light look down on the barren cliff face.

"It's time. The Keyblade Graveyard is waiting for us." Mickey said.

Everyone nodded before Ava noticed something.

"Someone comes." She says.

Then between two cliffs, Amadeo arrives before stopping several meters in front of the guardians of the light.

"Legend has it that once darkness covered the world. You, me and Ava know it so well. But only you and I know it was just the beginning." Amadeo told Aaron. "If creation is born from ruins, then what would a new Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be worthy of the precious light of which the legend speaks?" Amadeo said before Aurora appeared to his left.

"Or will all creation return to darkness? Today, we will recreate the legend to know it." She said before Ira appeared to Amadeo's right hand.

"But first, your light is shining too brightly. It must be extinguished so that the truth can be seen." Ira said before Vanitas and the young Xehanort appeared before them.

"Only once your hopes are wiped out, fight after fight, will the Kingdom Hearts Key appear." Said Vanitas.

"So that's your goal." Said Aaron in a low voice.

"And we are going to annihilate you. It is written." Young Xehanort said before their combined darkness conjured up a demented number of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed before all members of the organization present except Amadeo left the area with dark portals.

"See you later." Amadeo said before the cloak folds into a wing-like pair of bats before flying off.

"They're too many!" Sora said, seeing that despite their huge numbers, they continue to appear.

"On guard, everyone!" Mickey said, showing his Keyblade as all the guards showed up theirs.

The fight was long, even when Aaron changed the shape of his Keyblade to make it pass in his form of sword they took time before all killed and it resumed its basic form.

"Listen to me." Said Aaron facing the other guardians of the light. "We saw a lot of things before we got there. We will face more than powerful people. We are putting more into play than our lives in this fight. We bring into play the future of all the worlds as well as all the people outside the conflict or not who are living their lives or are concerned about us right now. Family, friends, and tons of innocent life. So master of the Keyblade, are you ready to face it?!" Aaron asked, nodding to all the guardians of the light before continuing on their way.

But without him knowing it Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas and Lea were happy to be named by this title.

Once they cross the space between two cliffs by which Amadeo arrived to be greeted by a flock of shadows attacking them as if it formed only one entity. A demonic tide. At the sight of this Heartless Aaron will run for the attacked but after some other shadows attack adds transforming the Demonic Tide into a gigantic tornado of Heartless, shocking all the guardians of the light.

"It's impossible for us to get there..." Said Ava defeatistically.

Aaron, however, did not give up and prepared himself even though it was a lost cause to attack the Tornado of Heartless, when suddenly hang an instant blow he found himself in an empty space all white. With in front of him one of the last people whom he imagined even. Ephemer.

"Need help?" He asked before the light dissipated, leaving Aaron with the other guardians of the light again surprised by this meeting as keyblades who until now lay at the Necropolis fly through the air to form a gigantic wave of Keyblade Aaron hurried up using a stellar light Keyblade as if it were a surf when it was close enough.

He used it to enter the tornado of Heartless from above and another 5 Starlight appeared around him for the protégé of the Heartless trying to kill him. He used the power offered by the Keyblades to attack all the Heartless and mainly the nucleus that keeps this tornado stable and once it destroyed the tornado exploded and landed with one knee on the ground. While all the keyblades that used it disappear.

"What was that?" Mickey asked with surprise as Ava and Ven look at where the Keyblades were.

"Help from the past." Said Aaron. "Don't waste time. The sooner it is finished, the faster the worlds will be saved." He said before walking to the part of the necropolis that really serves as a cemetery. And he saw that they enter through a near entrance to where he buried Ava while the entire organization stands at the crossroads leaving with all the Keyblades planting in the ground.

"Today, we join these porters to leave our imprint on destiny. 3 years that I and Aurora are preparing this moment... And together, we will unlock the secrets of the Keyblade War." Amadeo said before suddenly raising a hand. "We will forge. The ultimate key. The X-Blade!" He said before he hit the ground with this hand and gigantic walls come out of the ground forming a corridor forming an intersection at some point. Making disappear the organization of the sight of the Guardians of the light.

"Let's go." Said Aaron While all the guardians except him and Aqua course taking different each time one of the two corridors. "You go straight ahead and I take the one on the left." He said looking at her.

"Okay. And Aaron..." Aqua said, before looking him straight in the eyes. "If we get by... did you think about what we could offer Ava for her birthday?" She asked with a half smile on her face.

"Yes. We will talk about it when we celebrate our victory." He said before they ran to fight and finish.


	26. Chapter 26: The New Keyblade War

Aaron once reached the end of the path that he footprint and found Mickey and Xion facing Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord. Each armed with a Keyblade based on their weapons in the original timeline.

"Mickey! Xion!" Said Aaron catching their attention.

"Aaron/Dad!" Say the two Guardians as Aaron prepares to fight at their side.

The fight with each member of the organization now fights with both a Keyblade and the weapon they use in the old timeline. Until that of Luxord disappears and he leaves several cards shining with a red light.

"Exactly what I needed." Luxord said, throwing the cards at the sides, creating several human-sized cards that encircle the battlefield and throw two to Mickey and Xion who shield them with their Keyblade before being drawn inside.

"No!" Said Aaron worried about his daughter and his friend.

"I propose a little game. The rules are simple. To win, it's enough that you find me among these cards and that you terraced me." Luxord said before dazzling Aaron with a snap of his fingers and disappearing among all his cards as Larxene and Marluxia prepare to attack.

"A bit of patience. I'm coming." Aaron said as he prepared for the fighting.

Quickly, Aaron dodged Marluxia and Larxene's blows by having them attack cards while in his dodge he attacked others until he hit Luxord and hit him until he was on his knees. The surprised looks of his friends as a form of dark energy leaves his body.

"You were born for these kinds of issues." Luxord said, before throwing a card in the sky.

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"A joker. Someone deserved it. Even if I'm not really a Fake, now that I'm going to die... my original self will come back." Luxord said with a smile.

"Go to the land of departure then. I think I have a briefcase watch with what it takes to play poker lying around. We can do some parts." Said Aaron with amusement.

"I'm looking forward to that, Master Aaron." Luxord says as his body disappears leaving two cards from which Xion and Mickey emerge.

"Thank you." Mickey said as Aaron takes a moment Xion in his arms.

"We still have those two to win." Said Aaron as the fight continued against Larxene and Marluxia.

On Aqua's side she fights with Terra against Aced and Demyx wielding a guitar-like Keyblade that he uses in the old timeline, each fights a member of the organization, Terra faces Aced and Aqua confronts Demyx.

Where Demyx ends up getting killed quickly, leaving behind the same dark energy as Luxord. Aqua watched for a moment the fight between Terra and Aced before intervening. Aced put his fighting style on strong strokes to exhaust his opponent before giving him a decisive blow. At two against him Aced will be the one who will run out trying to weaken the defense of his opponent. And they ended up defeating him, he left the same dark energy as Demyx, but unlike him, his body just fell to the ground unconscious.

"We must continue our journey towards the other members of the Organization." Terra said, before putting one knee on the exhausted floor.

"This fight has exhausted you Terra. Stay there and rest. Join us when you have regained enough strength." Aqua said.

"Okay. Be careful." Terra said.

"I still am." Aqua said, before continuing on her way.

Returning to Aaron, Mickey and Xion, the fight was finally won, Mickey and Xion had just defeated Larxene and Aaron to defeat Marluxia and the two members of the organization still emanates from this same dark energy.

"It's a joke?" Larxene said starting to be scared as his two knees end up on the floor, holding both his arms.

"You will be reconstituted." Xion said with a hint of compassion.

"I didn't ask you your opinion. I lost, facing losers like you! But... it could be worse. The shot of the couple in armor does not want me too much." Larxene said.

"So why help them?" Xion asked.

"I just followed the movement." Larxene answered.

"With who?" Aaron asked.

"It will remain my little secret. We may meet again someday." Larxene said putting a finger to his lips with a happy smile before disappearing.

"Oh, everything comes back to me now." Said Marluxia before laughing as he falls to his knees.

"Do you really laugh?" Aaron asked, putting himself at his level.

"Yes, my heart remembers emotions." Said Marluxia putting a hand on his chest.

"All the better." Said Aaron with compassion.

"And I will soon recover my identity... My reason for being... Thanks to you, thank you. And forgive them." Said Marluxia before disappearing.

"Aaron, Xion, we have to go and get the others." Mickey said.

"Yeah." Said Aaron before he hit the road again.

For its part, Aqua continued its way until arriving on a new zone serving arena to see Roxas, Ventus and Sora confronted Vanitas and Gula.

"Ven! Sora! Roxas!" Aqua said calling his friends.

"Aqua continues, we take care of them!" Ventus said.

"But Ven, you know what happens if you lose!" Aqua said.

"We will not lose, trust us!" Roxas said, countering Gula's blow.

"You must face Aurora!" Sora said while confronting Vanitas.

"Okay." Aqua said, before reluctantly leaving this arena to continue on her way.

Aaron, Mickey and Xion arrive at an arena where Lea fights both Ira and Invi before Mickey and Xion step in.

"We will hold him back. You have your answer to face." Mickey said.

"... Okay... Xion... be careful..." Said Aaron hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Dad. Now go ahead." Xion said smiling to his father.

Aaron nodded and continued his way until he saw a new arena where Riku, Kairi and Ava were standing against Luxu and the young Xehanort. And this time the fight is tougher, every time the Keyblade of Ava and Luxu comes into contact a powerful shock wave occurs. A shock wave that the young Xehanort takes advantage of by attacking Kairi and Riku with a speed they did not suspect him.

"We have already fought by passing it, Riku. You had beaten me, in an intelligent way, I must admit it." Said the young Xehanort before dismissing him. "But unlike that time, I have a way of destabilizing you." He said before arriving behind Kairi without warning to attack him.

But Aaron blocked the blow with bare hands, before grabbing the wrist of the other hand of the young Xehanort.

"My murderer decides to start his first crime again." He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"This time no hidden weapon. It will end as it should have been with your future you... from man to man. Riku, Kairi, help Ava!" Said Aaron as his apprentices follow his order before starting the fight with his Keyblade in his sword form.

For his part, Aqua finds himself again in an arena, but this time faced Aurora devoid of his helmet.

"Then you let your friends confront the other members of this Organization. It's cowardice." Aurora said.

"It's not cowardice. But trust." Aqua retorted.

"Trust... even I will not entrust your friends to fight the members of this Organization. We didn't choose them randomly." Aurora said.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked with his Keyblade in hand.

"Think a little. Five of the Master Teacher's six apprentices, three members of the original Organization in original chronology, four if we include Luxu. The past version of the first murder of the man you love, the dark side of the heart of one of your best friends, and before him a girl to whom Aaron is attached that you had ended up considering even without knowing the changes we made, like your own child. And me and Amadeo: your replicas." Aurora explained to Aqua.

"You mean..." she realized.

"And yes... this whole organization has to link every guardian of light gathered here. And we were prepared by Amadeo to fight you. And I broke your Keyblade during our first meeting. What is changing the situation now?" She said angrily before revealing her Keyblade before starting the fight as their Keyblade made contact.

"This time I'm not stupefied and angry." Aqua said before continuing the fight to stab Aurora in the heart making her disappear leaving her last words in a whisper to Aqua.

And from the top of a cliff Amadeo felt Aurora die making him tremble with rage.

"I will succeed, my love... I promise you..." He said looking at the sky as 10 Gazing Eye Keyblades appeared.


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Battle

While the fighting between each member of the Organization fighting finally ends up on the victory of the Guardians of Light. Each previous Foretellers unlike or other members of the Organization, their bodies didn't disappear, but ended up on the ground. Luxu left behind only his Keyblade and a new one that appears alongside Amadeo who continues to watch the fight between the young Xehanort and Aaron.

The fight was very dynamic with Xehanort mixing projectiles and whiplash with his Keyblade. Aaron dodged each of the shots while trying to give powerful shot to the young Xehanort who teleports most of the time to avoid them.

Until Aaron disarms him and pierces him with his Keyblade and pulls him out of his chest, letting him fall back to the laughing ground.

"What makes you laugh?" Aaron asked angrily.

"The price to pay for all this is high." Said the young Xehanort after having stopped laughing as the same dark energy escapes from his body.

"And what is it?" Aaron asked coldly.

"I'm going back to my time to live my life. But in a way, you're finished. Change it to a price." Said the young Xehanort before Aaron lifts him by the collar of his coat and gives him a punch in the face.

"I am paying this price because of your "employer". Now go home, and even if you will not remember what's going on, try to live a better life than the one that's yours. Unlike your future you, I don't really have any reason to hate you. I liked you even during my KH3D games." Said Aaron.

"Good bye... Aaron..." Said the young Xehanort before disappearing and a twelfth Keyblade.

"We have twelve keys now. There is only one left!" Amadeo said bringing the Keyblade from Luxu to him and invoking Kingdom Hearts over him.

"Come on, Aaron. Finish what you started. The final confrontation between light and darkness! The one you were waiting for so impatiently. Seeing the slightest information before seeing the one that has changed your life. It is time to conclude it." Amadeo said impatiently.

"You do all that to do like the man I killed... you used a friend... my daughter... Why?!" Aaron asked with increasing anger before attacking Amadeo with his Keyblade in Ultimate Form, each sword appeared around Aaron striker Amadeo, but was blocked by the Keyblades around him.

Unfortunately, Amadeo managed to push him away and a thirteenth Gazing Eye appeared joining the one around him.

"Here, the Keyblade War will finally end!" Amadeo said spreading her wings and levitating as the Keyblades circled around him. He throws Luxu's Keyblade as all those around him come together to form the X-Blade. He points it to Kindgom Hearts. "The X-blade is forged. Kingdom Hearts, I'm invoking your true form. Open up and show me the world to come." He said as we spoke out of the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts began to take a black and purple hue.

In the mysterious tower, Yen Sid and the new lights observe from the window of the tower that dark lights pass through the sky like shooting stars.

"The X-blade was forging. And Kingdom Hearts was open." Said Yen Sid bowing his head.

"Is there still a chance for us?" Naminé asked.

"I don't know. Our only chance lies in the hands of the Guardians of the Enlightenment." Yen Sid said as he made a blue smoke appear at the entrance of the room, allowing them to observe what's happening in the Keyblade Graveyard and see Aaron staring in horror at the scene.

"Dad..." Said the young Ava pointing out her presence.

Back to the Graveyard let his Keyblade touch the ground despair by what happens.

"Oh shit..." Said Aaron watching the scene in horror. "We failed ... It's over. He said with sadness.

"I don't think." Said Master Ava while all the Guardians of the Light including some holding the old Foretellers who were part of the Organization that leans against them.

"He did it. He opened Kingdom Hearts." Aqua said observing what's going on like everyone else.

"What are we doing then?" Ventus asked as Aqua lowered her head.

"We still have hope." Mickey said.

"What hope?" Asked Ventus.

"It's Amadeo. When he recruited us, we learned that he could transcend time and space." Ira started.

"He is a portal. We can use that to trap him." Pursued Invi as she leans against Xion.

"But it will not be easy." Gula said, leaning against Roxas.

"We are going to need to expel Amadeo from this world. Ira said.

"I'll take care of it. Kingdom Hearts has become a much bigger threat. I take care of it hangs as you keep it shut." Said Aaron.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked.

"Technically, he is me. It started with me. And that will end with me. But I will make sure to come back alive, reassure yourself." Said Aaron.

"Okay." Aqua said.

"Let's hurry, the darkness is spreading." Terra said.

Aaron stepped forward and all the Keyblade bearers still alive in the Graveyard show up their Keyblades and spikes at Kingdom Hearts and a ray escapes to reach it as Aaron touches Amadeo causing a portal to emerge. him.

"What?" Said Amadeo as Aaron turns into a glow that goes inside the gate.

Aaron then arrives on an island on which is a beautiful white city surrounded by a city.

"Beautiful... But I will marvel later, I must find Amadeo." He said before moving to a town square where he saw several Amadeo in different parts of the city surrounding the city.

The different Amadeo he meets turn into black armor covered with a dark purple tunic decorated with red, claw gloves, boots with heels and a silver goat mask concealing their faces.

"Seriously?" Said Aaron restraining himself from expressing his admiration for holding what looked like Amadeo a few seconds ago while a total of 12 people wearing the same outfit floats and forms a circle with Aaron in his center on the floor and that they don't reveal Keyblade identical to that of the members of the Organization.

A fight begins between Aaron and the 12 people in armor and Aaron finishes in a few shots per person to his surprise. Darkness escape from people in armor to enter the body of Amadeo who is watching the scene.

"Amadeo!" Said Aaron as he gets into battle while his opponent just looks around.

"Look at this city. Formerly the seat of power for all Keyblade bearers. It is the cradle of all worlds. At one time this world is called the City of Dawn. It is here that the remains of the darkness of the members of my Organization and I will become one. Gathered... at Scala ad Caelum!" Amadeo said, before initiating the fight.

Even though he does not have a Keyblade during the fight, Amadeo is a tough opponent using the city and going out of his way against Aaron, whose skills he knew. Neither alter-ego could have the advantage over the other despite the difference between the fighting styles, neither of them can see the advantage.

Until Aaron uses a brazier that Amadeo can not dodge and takes the spell in his head breaking his helmet.

"I admit I didn't expect it... but it's time to take it to the next level. We are at the top of the tallest building." Amadeo said before spreading his wings and flying to the building he is talking about as Aaron followed him and walked on a wall of the building to finally get to the top of the building.

"It's over, Amadeo!" Said Aaron.

"You thought you could confine me here? Despite everything you know about links?" Amadeo said with amusement. "It is far away, the time of the depressed Master finding hope for his Waifu. Let's see what you're worth now as a Foreman. I hope you will not disappoint me." He said, showing the X-blade getting ready to fight as the sky darkened.

The fight was harder for Aaron, but since Amadeo's fighting style with a Keyblade is identical to his, he can easily get the upper hand. Amadeo then decided to continue the fight in the air by creating a white platform and summoned the Kingdom Hearts before continuing the fight.

Aaron went into Ultimate Form and took advantage of the speed offered by this form to chained more quickly shots and the sequence of swords he can invoke.

Increasingly close to defeat, Amadeo decides to use the X-blade for Aaron's private of his light, making him pass into Rage Form, hoping that once submissive to the darkness of his heart, he will be a good servant, time that his plan materializes. Unfortunately for him in this form, he is even faster and brutal as he continues to attack until Aaron recovers his light.

"How is it possible... How could you stay in control of your actions?!" Amadeo said furiously.

"I stayed conscious and in control while I was a heartless person. You really think that depriving me of my light has not served much." Said Aaron mockingly.

"Whatever?! Everything will end here and now." Amadeo said before using the X-blade to fire a straight beam at Aaron who fired a spoke with his Keyblade.

But his beam was not powerful enough and Amadeo's beam touched him.

In the Mysterious Tower, the young Ava saw her father on the verge of losing. She was worried and hopes with all her heart that he wins.

On Aaron's side, he saw himself with his lifeless body barely feeling his heart beat when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Dad!" Shouted the young Ava.

Aaron regained consciousness of his body and saw that he held the Keyblade Dawn Till Dusk in his hands, using it as the ray.

"Don't think I'm going to lose so easily!" Said Aaron putting an end to Amadeo's ray and shoots a ray as Amadeo draws a new one.

But this time Aaron had the advantage and he managed to beat Amadeo who ended up with him on the roof of the building where the fight with X-blade started. However, Amadeo was too weak to fight, his armor is now cracked almost everywhere, his wings even broke.

"But... how?" Amadeo said with surprise.

"It's finish! You lost!" Said Aaron as the Keyblade he just used disappears.

"No, look... it's too late." Amadeo said with satisfaction.

Aaron looked at Kingdom Hearts to see that he seemed to have burned to his surprise.

"What's going to happen?!" Aaron asked.

"A purge. The world will go back to where it started. The world is born in darkness. And darkness has engendered light. Light gave birth to people, people with hearts. Evil has sprouted in these hearts, giving rise to more darkness. Darkness that has spread in the world, like a plague. The light, the symbol of the hope of the World, was devoured by the shadows. Leaving only ruins. An infamous failure. But the original light, that of Kingdom Hearts, can give us a new beginning. A pure and luminous world. Where the Heartless can not go. Where me and Aurora will live your lives and Aqua for you. Where we can have what we can not in this World." Amadeo explained.

"And what is this thing?" Aaron asked.

"A real family, and a child." Amadeo replied.

"What do you mean by a child?" Aaron asked anxiously.

"Me and Aurora are the first generation of replica designed by Even. It has perfected over time, but that does not change our condition... me and Aurora are sterile." Amadeo said sadly.

"If you really are me Amadeo, you know we can not change, allow us to change the world so much. You could have just asked him to design one from your data. And it's not up to you to decide what will happen to this World." Said Aaron before seeing a lock emerge from Kingdom Hearts from where the Guardians of Light and Foretellers arrive at the top of the building on Aaron's side.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"A little sore side because of the blows I took, but it's okay. And how did you get there?" Replied Aaron.

"Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side. But our hearts guided us to both of you." Riku explained.

The sixteen newly arrived Keyblade bearers turn to Amadeo standing in front of them with difficulty standing up. Aqua approached him a little more than the others, worrying a little Aaron.

"Amadeo..." said Aqua drawing a little more attention from the latter. "This happiness that we wanted to possess will ultimately be out of our reach." She said repeating what Aurora whispered to her as a second voice identical to hers sounded in addition to hers, shocking Amadeo.

"My love..." Amadeo said speechless as Aaron realized what was happening and stood next to Aqua.

Aqua's body was surrounded by a purple aura before a black orb came out of his chest as the aura disappeared, and the orb gave way to Aurora surrounded by that same aura and without his shocking Amadeo helmet and all other Keyblade Holders.

"You have to give them the X-blade, Amadeo." Aurora said, extending a hand to her lover.

"But it's too late to stop. We are close to finally having the life that we envied them so much." Amadeo said with a hint of despair in her voice.

"It's only too late for us. But not for them." Aurora said wisely as Amadeo aims her with the X-blade.

"No, I can still do it! Don't force me to hurt you!" Amadeo said as her arm trembles and tears begin to escape from her eyes, her gaze still determined.

Aurora simply approached him and grabbed the X-blade to force him to lower it.

"That's enough, my love. We've lost." Aurora said.

Amadeo, despite her tears, had a smile on her face and approached Aaron and gave him the X-blade.

"Decidedly, it may be technically the same person, you are destined since your arrival to the land of departure to save his worlds from those who covet it." Amadeo said.

Aaron took it with both hands and stared at her with fascination as Amadeo and Aurora stared at him and Aqua.

"We know you will not forgive us... but we apologize for our actions." Amadeo said recoiling.

"I forgive you." Said Aaron still looking at the X-blade not wanting to look at his reply.

"Me too... I forgive you." Aqua said with sadness and a hint of hesitation.

Amadeo's armor eventually broke revealing her body dressed in simple pants as her body finally weakened before being restrained by Aurora.

"There..." Aurora said before placing Amadeo's arm over her shoulders to help her stay upright. "Ready, my love?" She asked with a reassuring smile.

"Yes." Amadeo replied, beginning to smile as well.

Suddenly, their present appearance gave way to the same one as Aaron and Aqua's 10 years ago, wearing what looks like the same armor that Aqua and Aaron use to move between the Lanes Between before they don't disappear.

"Now we have to close Kingdom Hearts." Mickey said.

"I know." Said Aaron before holding the X-blade by one of the black wrists with both hands and stretching the other towards Aqua. "It really starts with us..." He said.

"So it's up to us to finish with that." Aqua said as she holds the second black wrist of the X-blade with both hands and she and Aaron aim Kingdom Hearts with the tip of the blade.

A ray came out of the X-blade touching Kingdom Hearts, closing it and returning it to the Keyblade Graveyard.

"It's finally over." Said Aaron ...

A few days later, all the new lights returned to their home worlds. Xion now wears a sleeveless button-down shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and beige boots barely reaching the top of her ankles. She is now in the room where she slept when she was unconscious in the land of departure. She put on a shelf the doll she and Aaron fought alongside Woody and Buzz and she saw a discreet smile appear on the face of the doll.

The former Foreteller now at Scala ad Caelum is looking a room identical to their meeting room in the City of Dawn with nostalgia and wonder.

At the Twilight City, Roxas enters the abandoned mansion where he and Naminé live to see her greet him with a quick kiss before bringing him into the basement of the mansion to show him a computer installation to go to a city virtual twilight to train and improve.

A day later, on the islands of fate, all Keyblade bearers gathered there for the birthday of the young Ava. Everyone comes with a personal or collective gift. Aaron had insisted on giving him his last gift and so once everyone gave it to her she went to him.

"So, Dad, what's my present?" Asked the young Ava excitedly as her father kneels.

"Ava, do you know what saved me when I fought the evil man several days ago?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, the new Keyblade that has appeared." Answered the young Ava innocently.

"Yes. And this Keyblade and the one your heart produced shortly before I give you back your heart to you and the new lights." Aaron explained.

"Really?" Said the young Ava with wonder.

"Yes. And as you know, your mom, Uncle Terra, and Uncle Ven have all three voluntarily designated or not a successor." Said Aaron pointing to Sora, Riku and Kairi before showing off his Keyblade and placing it in the hand of the young Ava. "Me... Aaron Danvers, I offer you the power to wield a Keyblade." He said before picking up the Keyblade and making it disappear just before his daughter leaps into his arms.

"I love you Dad..." Said the young Ava tears of joy.

"I love you too." Said Aaron hugging her.

A few hours later in the land of departure Aaron and Aqua are in their shared room after helping their daughter put away her birthday gifts.

"Our daughter couldn't dream of a better father." Aqua said, before kissing Aaron.

"And I couldn't dream of a better family." Said Aaron before kissing Aqua in turn and spending this night drinking their love like they have not done for a long time.

And away from the eyes a man in a black cloak standing at the top of the castle of the country of departure looked at the moon through his hands forming a heart.

"And to say that people from his home world treat me as a bastard." The man in black coat said with amusement.

And in the Graveyard Keyblade a man wearing a white rag arrived in front of the Gazing Eye and grabbed it before getting out of the ground where it was planted.


	28. Hello everyone I make this note to ask

Hello everyone. I make this note to ask you if you want me to follow up on this story. I'm thinking of making one for a while. It's not 100% sure, but I could do it. and I propose to make suggestions to you. like peering, the kind of main enemy where you would like to be protagonist.

The only constraint is that for the pairing this can not include any character already appeared in the story, your choice is limited to the character of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. The dead characters in this story will not be able to appear in the sequel except in Flashbacks. And above all the protagonist must be the person who picks up Gazing Eye at the end.

I leave you to your suggestion and also the request to tell me your favorite moment in this story.


End file.
